La leyenda de Night Raid: El heroico asesino
by Rtamez93
Summary: En un mundo lleno de corrupción y oscuridad, donde la moralidad humana ha caído en los puntos más bajos y donde un verdadero monstruo en piel humana asume el control mediante la manipulación de un inocente niño. Un héroe aparece en medio de un resplandor dorado. Esta es la leyenda de Red Link
1. Prologo

**La leyenda de Night Raid: El heroico asesino**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni Akame ga kill, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **Buenos días a todos, para los que no me conozcan soy autor relativamente nuevo en este sitio, actualmente tengo una historia que sigue en progreso llamada La leyenda de Louise: Los campeones de la Trifuerza.**

 **Esta es mi segunda historia, al principio quería hacer esta historia primero pero debido a que Akame ga Kill trata sobre asesinos y tomar vidas humanas. Al principio pensé que sería buena idea pero entonces me puse a pensar, seria Link capaz de matar a un humano, Ganondorf se había convertido en un demonio cuando le encajo la master sword en la cara y no lo mato precisamente sino lo sello en el templo del tiempo, así que descarte la idea. Fue después de haber visto la quinta temporada de Samurái Jack y haber leído el manga de la ocarina del tiempo y majoras mask que pensé en como haría que esto funcione, no voy a revelarlas en el prologo pero más adelante lo revelare.**

 **En esta historia voy hacer algo diferente de la anterior, voy a utilizar al Link de la ocarina del tiempo pero con algunas modificaciones, voy a mezclar algunos eventos del manga con los del videojuego con algunos toques míos, y una sección original de como Link termino en el mundo de Akame ga Kill**

 **Espero que les guste**

 **Prologo: La leyenda del héroe del tiempo**

Esta es la historia de un niño muy especial, un niño que superando las adversidades logro transformarse en un verdadero héroe, ese niño es conocido como Link.

Su historia comienza en un pequeño bosque donde había sido criado como un kokiri, seres que mantienen su niñez eternamente, bajo la protección del gran árbol Deku. Al no ser un verdadero kokiri el joven Link no tenía una hada que lo acompañara como a los demás niños, provocando que algunos de ellos se burlaran de él sin embargo eso no impedía que disfrutara de la vida junto con su amiga Sariá, otros Kokiris y Skullkids que eran amigos de él.

Todo es llego a su fin cuando un vil ser maldijo al árbol Deku por negarse a darle la esmeralda Kokiri, poniendo en su interior a la reina Gohma y provocando que monstruos empezaran a aparecer en el bosque. Con sus últimas fuerza el árbol Deku llamo a la hada Navi para que trajera a Link para eliminar a la reina Gohma.

Cuando Navi llego con Link, el pequeño héroe se había emocionado debido a que pensó que al fin tenía una hada pero cuando se entero sobre la situación del árbol Deku se fue de inmediato a donde se encontraba la espada Kokiri para poder enfrentarse a los monstruos que estaban invadiendo el bosque. Cuando llego con el árbol Deku este le informo sobre la reina Gohma y le pregunto si tenía el valor necesario para hacerle frente, sin vacilar Link acepto y el guardián del bosque le dio un escudo de madera para que se pudiera defender y le permito entrar en su interior.

Dentro del árbol Deku, Link se enfrento a diferentes monstruos y tuvo que resolver algunos acertijos para llegar a donde estaba la Reina Gohma. Utilizando la resortera que encontró dentro del guardián del Bosque Link descubrió el punto débil de la reina Gohma y logro eliminarla, cuando la gran araña monstruosa no era más que un cadáver revelo ante el joven héroe un contenedor de corazón, Navi le conto que esos contenedores servían para incrementar la resistencia y fuerza de la persona y efectivamente eso fue lo que sintió Link cuando toco el contenedor y este se disolvió dentro de su cuerpo.

Feliz por su victoria regreso afuera para contarle las buenas noticias al árbol Deku, el cual lo felicito por su victoria, sin embargo le conto a Link que su vida ya había terminado. Con su último aliento el árbol Deku le conto a Link sobre la Trifuerza las diferentes esmeraldas y del ser que lo maldijo, Ganondorf. Antes de morir el guardián del bosque le entrego al joven héroe la esmeralda Kokiri y le pidió que fuera con la princesa Zelda para prevenir que Ganondorf obtuviera el poder de la Trifuerza.

En medio de lágrimas, el joven héroe se despidió de lo más cercano que tuvo de una figura paterna y se dirigió hacia Hyrule donde se encontraría con la princesa Zelda. En su camino se encontró con Sariá en medio del puente que conectaba el bosque con el mundo exterior, la pequeña Kokiri se despidió de su mejor amigo y para desearle buena suerte le regalo la ocarina del bosque.

De camino hacia Hyrule Link se encontró con un búho gigante llamado Kaepora Gaebora, el cual le conto sobre la importancia de la esmeralda Kokiri, donde podía encontrar a la princesa y le entrego un mapa que contenía la ubicación del bosque Kokiri, el reino de Hyrule y otros puntos que serian importantes en su aventura.

Después de superar algunos peligros como Peahats y Stalchilds, Link llego a Hyrule, ahí todo era una nueva experiencia para el pequeño Héroe, las personas, los edificios, las diferentes tiendas y eventos recreativos eran cosas que nunca antes había visto en el bosque. Sin perder el tiempo Link se dirigió al castillo y con mucho cuidado y habilidad, Link logro burlar a los guardias para poder llegar con la princesa Zelda.

Zelda se sorprendió a ver al joven héroe pero cuando vio que tenía la esmeralda Kokiri, la princesa supo que se trataba del mensajero del bosque que ella vio en uno de sus seños proféticos. Zelda le explico sobre las tres piedras espirituales, sobre el templo del tiempo y por último el rey del pueblo Gerudo Ganondorf. Confiando en Link, le revelo donde se ubicaban las esmeraldas restantes y le pido a su guardaespaldas Impa que le enseñara la canción de la familia real, entendiendo la gravedad de su misión no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a donde se encontraba las piedras espirituales faltantes.

Durante su camino se encontró con una yegua llamada Epona la cual se sintió atraída por la manera en que Link tocaba su ocarina mientras recordaba a Sariá y al árbol Deku, y también con un pequeño bebe dragón con el que se hizo amigo. Cuando llego ahí se dio cuenta de los problemas que sufrían los Gorons, una raza de hombres roca, y se ofreció a darles una mano para matar al rey Dodongo. Viendo el coraje de Link, Darunia, el líder de los Gorons, le dio el brazalete Goron, el cual aumentaba su fuerza física.

Después de una dura pelea, Link logro matar a la bestia utilizando una bolsa de bombas que encontró dentro de la cueva de la montaña. Como agradecimiento Darunia le ofreció cuidar al bebe dragón que llevaba con él, debido a que su habitad natural eran los volcanes, y la piedra espiritual de los Gorons, lo cual representaba un juramento de hermanos, y le aconsejo ir a la cima de la montaña para conocer a la gran hada.

La gran hada despertó el poder mágico en Link y le ofreció un hada rosada, la cual no era una guía como Navi o las otras hadas de los Kokiris, sino una especie de curandera que usaría sus poderes cuando el joven héroe se encuentre en su peor condición. En su camino hacia el pueblo Zora, Link aprendió sobre los fragmentos de corazón, los cuales al reunir cuatro te daban un contenedor de corazón extra, sobre las botellas mágicas donde podías poner pociones, espíritus e incluso personas **(En majoras mask, pude poner a la princesa Deku en una botella, así que es un poder que tienen)** , y finalmente sobre una familia que fue maldecida por unas arañas doradas, la cual prometió ayudar.

Antes de que llegara al pueblo Zora, llego al rancho Lonlon donde conoció a Malón, la dueña de Epona, la cual se había escapado al oír a Link tocar su ocarina. Malón le ofreció una habitación para que Link pudiera descansar para llegar al pueblo Zora pero antes de partir se ofreció a ayudar en el campo como agradecimiento por la habitación y la leche que le dieron. Se llevo muy bien con Talón, el padre de Malón quien como broma le ofreció la mano de su hija, con el señor Ingo quien apreciaba que Link no fuera un holgazán como su patrón y en especial con Malón, con la cual se la paso tocando su ocarina con ella.

En el pueblo Zora, supo por parte del rey y otros zoras que la princesa Ruto había se encontraba dentro del estomago de Jabu-Jabu, si Link quería el Zafiro de los Zoras debía recatarla. Al principio Link tuvo problemas con los enemigos con los que se topo dentro de Jabu-Jabu en especial porque la princesa Ruto exigía que la cargaran pero con la ayuda del boomerang que se encontraba dentro del guardián de los Zoras, el joven héroe logro superar los obstáculos presentes y eliminar al monstruo Barinade que tenía el zafiro Zora. Sorprendida por la habilidad y valor de Link, la princesa Ruto le dio el zafiro Zora como muestra de amor y con la promesa de que serian marido y mujer cuando llegaran a la edad de matrimonio, cosa que joven héroe no entendía muy bien.

Antes de que Link saliera del territorio de los Zoras Link se volvió a encontrar con Kaepora Gaebora, quien lo felicito por haberse sus victorias sobre los monstruos de Ganondorf, el haberse hecho más fuerte gracias a los contenedores de corazón y la magia de las grandes hadas las cuales le enseñaron el fuego de Din, el viento de Farore, y en modo de broma lo felicito también de haber conquistado el corazón de cuatro jovencitas, Sariá, Zelda, Malón y Ruto, para la confusión del héroe.

Con la ayuda de Kaepora Link logro llegar a Hyrule, solo para descubrir que Ganondorf y sus monstruos estaban atacando el castillo y la plaza comercial de Hyrule. Antes de que Link pudiera entrar, Zelda había salido huyendo del castillo junto con su guardaespaldas Impa, pero antes de que salieran la princesa pudo ver que el joven héroe se encontraba cerca de la entrada de Hyrule y le arrojo la ocarina del tiempo. El joven héroe logro atraparla pero esa acción fue vista por el malévolo Ganondorf quien exigió que le entregara la ocarina del tiempo.

Cuando Link vio a Ganondorf en persona, no pudo evitar sentir miedo, incluso Navi estaba aterrada por la presencia que daba el hechicero oscuro. Pero cuando Ganondorf exigió la ocarina del tiempo, el joven héroe se rehusó a dársela y se preparo para pelear.

Ganondorf se burlo de Link por sus intenciones de pelear contra él y se preparo para enseñarle la diferencia de poder que había entre ellos. El combate termino en desastre por no decir tragedia, incluso con sus nuevas armas Link no era rival para Ganondorf, el hechicero oscuro no hacia no hacía nada más que tortura al pequeño héroe e incluso destruyo el escudo que le había regalado el árbol Deku. Cuando Link se encontraba en el suelo debido a las heridas que Ganondorf le había dejado, el rey Gerudo exigió una vez más la ocarina pero incluso en su estado el joven héroe se negó a dársela, lo cual hizo que Ganondorf se frustrara ante la terquedad de Link, lo agarrara del cuello de su túnica y empezara a golpearlo brutalmente.

En medio de la golpiza que estaba recibiendo Link, la ocarina de Sariá se la había caído de su túnica y pensando que era la ocarina del tiempo fue tomada por Ganondorf. Al ver que el rey Gerudo estaba por tomar la ocarina de su amiga, Link intento clavarle la espada Kokiri solo pero Ganondorf lo evito y tiro al joven héroe al suelo. Link intento desesperadamente volver a levantarse pero Ganondorf se había cansado de jugar con el héroe así que lanzo una esfera de energía eléctrica con la intención de matarlo y lamentablemente así fue.

Al ver que su oponente estaba sin vida, Ganondorf se puso de nuevo a perseguir a la princesa Zelda con la intención de que le diera la canción que abriría el templo sagrado. Navi intento desesperadamente despertar a Link pero al ver que no podía hacer nada empezó a llorar por haber sido incapaz de proteger a su amigo del rey Gerudo, sin embargo el hada que le había regalado la Gran Hada en la fuente reacciona ante el estado difunto del héroe y con su magia pudo resucitarlo.

Link empezó a respirar de nuevo y despertó violentamente al ver que había escapado del mundo de los muerto **(Y no, no está en un purgatorio, lo que escribo es lo que es, no quiero que salgan teorías de que Link esta muerto)**. Aliviada Navi se acerco a él mientras agradecía a las diosas y a la gran hada de que su amigo estuviera a salvo, sin embargo Link no estaba muy feliz.

Había sido muy débil para enfrentarse a Ganondorf y lo peor fue que perdió el único recuerdo que le había dejado Sariá antes de dejar el bosque, el no sabía qué hacer al ver la abrumadora diferencia que había entre él y el rey Gerudo. En medio de sus dudas un mensaje telepático le llego de la princesa Zelda, el cual le contaba sobre la espada maestra la cual tenía el poder de derrotar a Ganondorf y dándole la canción del tiempo para que pudiera tener acceso al templo.

Navi no estaba segura si Link debía continuar con la tarea de vencer a Ganondorf en especial porque fue capaz de matarlo de una forma muy cruel y le pregunto al héroe si estaba seguro si quería continuar. Link recordó la golpiza que le dio Ganondorf, pero también recordó los demás desastres que había ocasionado, como la aparición del rey Dodongo en la cueva de los Gorons, la aparición de Barinade dentro de Jabu-Jabu y más importante la muerte del árbol Deku. Sin importar el costo Link decidió ir por la espada maestra y poner fin las malvadas intenciones de Ganondorf.

Cuando Link entro al templo puso las piedras espirituales en su lugar y toco la canción del tiempo para acceder a la espada maestra. Cuando el héroe vio la legendaria espada, pudo sentir el poder mágico que emitía y acercándose lentamente saco la espada del pedestal. En ese momento una luz nublo su vista y pareció perder el conocimiento por un momento, solo pudo despertar cuando una voz lo empezó a llamar, cuando abrió los ojos vio a un hombre de edad avanzada quien le daba la bienvenida.

Cuando Link recobro el sentido pudo notar que su cuerpo había crecido, el ya no era un niño ahora era un adulto. El hombre se presento como Rauru, el sabio de la luz, y le informo que fue sellado por la espada maestra debida a que no poseía los requisitos adecuados para blandirla, como consecuencia de eso Ganondorf aprovecho la situación para entrar al reino sagrado y robar la Trifuerza pero al no poseer un corazón puro solo pudo conseguir el fragmento del poder mientras que los otros dos fragmentos se escaparon de su alcance.

Cuando termino de explicar la situación, le dio a Link el medallón de la luz y le pidió que liberara a los sabios restantes para encerrar a Ganondorf y traer la paz a Hyrule. Antes de salir del templo, Link se encontró con una misteriosa persona que se presentaba solo como Sheik, la cual le informo sobre donde podía encontrar a los demás sabios y le enseño la canción del templo del tiempo, la cual le servía para transportarse directamente al templo del tiempo. Antes de que Link le pudiera pedir información sobre la princesa Zelda, Sheik desaparición utilizando una nuez deku.

Viendo que ahora poseía la espada maestra, un escudo más fuerte y aparte de ahora era más fuerte físicamente, Link recupero su confianza y se puso en camino para encontrar a los sabios y vencer a Ganondorf. Viendo que sería un camino largo Link decidió visitar a una Malón en el rancho Lon-Lon y pedir prestada a Epona para hacer el viaje más rápido, sin embargo cuando llego al rancho vio que Ingo se había hecho el dueño, había corrido a Talón por holgazán y mantenía a Malón trabajando duramente. Cuando Link le pregunto a Malón sobre el extraño comportamiento de Ingo, ella le conto que Ganondorf había llegado al rancho y desde entonces el comportamiento de Ingo empezó a empeorar a tal grado que ni siquiera los animales se libraban cuando estaba de mal humor.

Cuando vio Link vio Epona no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de que todavía se encontraba bien y había crecido en un caballo saludable y fuerte, para llamar su atención el joven héroe toco la canción favorita de la yegua y como por arte de magia Epona reconoció a Link. Ingo se sorprendió de ver a la siempre salvaje Epona siendo amable con un extraño pero eso le dio una idea, el corrompido ranchero le ofreció a Link lo siguiente, una carrera. Si Ingo Ganaba Link tenía que quedarse en el rancho y ayudarle a domar a Epona para poder entregársela a Ganondorf, pero si el héroe ganaba se podía quedar con la yegua. Gracias a la conexión que tuvieron cuando eran niños Link y Epona derrotaron fácilmente a Ingo, el cual no era exactamente un buen perdedor.

Ingo cerró las puertas del rancho y una banda de mujeres Gerudo empezó a atacar a Link para darle su cabeza al su rey Ganondorf. Gracias a su cuerpo adulto y la habilidad que tenia con la espada maestra Link venció a las Gerudos y libero a Ingo del control mental en el que se encontraba debido a una joya que tenía en la oreja. En agradecimiento por su ayuda Malón le dejo a Epona y le dijo que era bienvenido al rancho cuando él quisiera.

Gracias a Epona el camino de Hyrule al bosque Kokiri fue bastante rápido, sin embargo no fue un feliz regreso a casa. Link noto con horror que su antiguo hogar estaba infestado de monstruos y los Kokiris vivían en miedo, no solo eso sino que los Skullkids que habían sido sus amigos de niño se volvieron violentos hacia el debido a que se había convertido en adulto. A pesar de todo Link pudo llegar al templo del bosque gracias al Hookshot que había conseguido en la villa Kakariko el cual uso para matar a los moblins que invadían el laberinto y llegar a la entrada del templo del bosque.

El templo del bosque puso a prueba sus nuevas habilidades debido a que se encontraban monstruos más fuertes que a los que se enfrento cuando era niño. Al final del templo se encontró con una criatura que era identificada como la sombra de Ganondorf, utilizando el arco de las hadas que encontró en el templo Link pudo obligar a la sombra a retirase de su escondite dentro de las pinturas y enfrentarlo cara a cara. La sombra empezó a utilizar el mismos ataque que Ganondorf uso para matar a Link sin embargo Link era más fuerte y con la espada maestra pudo usar la magia de la sombra contra ella, destruyéndola por completo.

Con la sombra de Ganondorf derrotada, Link libero al sabio del bosque quien resulto ser su amiga Sariá. La reunión entre ellos fue feliz pero también un poco triste porque Sariá sabia que Link ya no podía volver al bosque debido a que no era un Kokiri de verdad y ella debía mantenerse en el templo del tiempo para cumplir con sus deberes de sabio, sin embargo felicito a Link por volverse más fuerte y le deseo buena suerte en su aventura. Gracias a que libero a Sariá de la sombra de Ganondorf, un nuevo brote Deku pudo crecer y libero al bosque de los monstruos que lo invadían. Link se despidió de los Kokiris quienes le agradecieron por su ayuda y le pidieron que si por favor también pudiera encontrar a Link, ya que mucho lo extrañaban y otros querían disculparse con el por la forma en que lo trataron. Esto conmovió al héroe pero no se atrevió a decirles que él era Link y solo pudo decirles que haría lo que pudiera.

El templo de Fuego fue una experiencia amarga para Link, debido a que Ganondorf había resucitado a Volvagia utilizando al dragón bebe, que había sido amigo de Link cuando era niño, como nuevo cuerpo para el antiguo dragón. Link al principio intentaba razonar con su antiguo amigo pero a medida de que el dragón seguía atacándolo vio que ya no había rastro de quien anteriormente había entablado una amistad, ahora solo se encontraba Volvagia. Utilizando el martillo megatón Link pudo romper el impenetrable cráneo de Volvagia y matarlo usando la espada maestra liberando así a Darunia quien resulto ser el sabio del fuego.

Como agradecimiento por liberarlo y como disculpas por no haber sido capaz de proteger a su amigo de Ganondorf, Darunia le regalo la espada Biggoron. Esa espada no poseía el poder de sellar a Ganondorf pero podía hacer más daño que la espada maestra, sin embargo Link debía blandirla con las dos manos. Antes de dirigirse al templo del agua Link encontró otra fuente de hadas y ahí la gran Hada le duplico su poder mágico.

El templo del agua fue una verdadera prueba de inteligencia y astucia para Link debido al complicado mecanismo que seguía dicho templo y también porque estaba protegido por algo más, la sombra de Link. Cuando el héroe se enfrento a su sombra, vio sus habilidades eran iguales a las de el por lo que era difícil contraatacarle pero algo de lo que carecía su sombra era la astucia que el héroe poseía. Haciendo uso de su Hookshot, el fuego de Din y la espada Biggoron Link pudo superar a su sombra y vencerlo fácilmente.

Para liberar al siguiente Sabio Link se enfrento a Morpha, una especie de ameba acuática, haciendo uso de su nuevo Longshoot pudo derrotarlo fácilmente. Ahí descubrió que era Ruto la sabia del agua, quien le informo al héroe que no podía cumplir su promesa de casarse con el debido a que debía cumplir su deber como sabia del agua, lo cual provocaba tristeza a la sabia y confusión al héroe.

El templo de las sombras fue una prueba de valor para Link **(Y para mi),** para poder entrar al templo, el joven héroe tuvo que hacer un viaje al pasado para poder obtener el lente de la verdad. Después de usar la canción de la tormenta para drenar el pozo, Link tuvo que enfrentarse a uno de los más aterradores enemigos que jamás se había enfrentado, Dead hands, un monstruo que utilizaba una infinidad de brazos para atrapar a su víctima y poder devorarle la cara **(Imaginen ser un niño de siete años y ver esa cosa salir por primera vez)**. Utilizando las bombas para sacar al monstruo de su escondite bajo tierra y la espada Kokiri Link pudo asesinar a la bizarra criatura y reclamar el lente de la verdad.

De vuelta en su forma adulta Link se aventuro en el templo de las sombras y gracias al lente de la verdad pudo disipar las ilusiones creadas por el templo. Para liberar al sabio de las sombras Link tuvo que vencer a Bongo-Bongo, gracias a las botas voladoras y al lente de la verdad, el héroe derroto al escurridizo monstruo y libero a Impa, la guardaespaldas de Zelda y sabia de las sombras.

Impa felicito a Link por su valor y le conto que la princesa se encontraba bien, que se encontraba escondida más cerca de lo que el héroe creía. Le pido que cuidara de Zelda y venciera a Ganondorf de una vez por todas.

De camino al templo del espíritu Link se topo con el carpintero de la villa Kakariko, el cual le conto que sus trabajadores habían sido encerrados en la fortaleza Gerudo y le pidió al joven héroe ayuda para rescatarlos. Link acepto la tarea y se infiltro dentro de la fortaleza para recatar a los carpinteros, a pesar de la seguridad que tenia la fortaleza, el joven héroe pudo localizar a los trabajadores y vencer a las Gerudos que tenían las llaves de las celdas.

Cuando Link libero al último carpintero, se topo con Aveil la Gerudo al mando de la fortaleza, quien al impresionarse por sus habilidades para burlar la seguridad de la fortaleza y sus habilidades para vencer a sus guardias, le ofreció una carta de miembro Gerudo.

Link acepto la carta para tener acceso al templo del espíritu y con ayuda del lente de la verdad pudo localizar dicho templo, donde también se encontró con otra fuente de hadas donde recibió el amor de Nayru, un hechizo mágico que le daba protección contra cualquier daño a su persona. A dentro del Templo se encontró con Sheik quien le dijo que necesitaba regresar al pasado para poder conseguir unos guantes que le darían la fuerza necesaria para hacerse camino en el templo y le enseño una canción para que se pudiera transportar directamente al templo.

Link, esta vez como niño, se dirigió al templo del espíritu pero vio que no se encontraba vacío, ahí se encontró con Nabooru, una Gerudo que se oponía a Ganondorf. Nabooru le pidió que le trajera los guanteletes de plata y a cambio ella le daría algo especial, incluso si Link no supiera a que se refería, acepto la oferta de la Gerudo. Gracias a la protección de Nayru Link pudo vencer fácilmente a unos enemigos que normalmente le darían problemas como niño y pudo reclamar los Guanteletes de plata. Sin embargo cuando los obtuvo pudo ver como Koume y Kotake capturaban a Nabooru y empezaban a entrar al templo. Para evitar ser capturado Link utilizo su ocarina para transportarse al templo del tiempo y volver como un adulto.

Ya de vuelta como adulto Link utilizo los guanteletes de plata para hacerse pasa a través del templo del espíritu. Antes de que pudiera liberar al sabio del templo, Link tuvo que libera a Nabooru del control mental de Koume y Kotake. Cuando libero a la Gerudo se enfrento a las brujas gemelas utilizando el escudo espejo para utilizar su magia contra ellas, viendo que el héroe era más fuerte de lo que pensaban, las brujas se fusionaron para formar a Twinrova. Para vencer a la fusión Link utilizo el escudo espejo para absorber su energía mágica y lanzar un ataque más poderoso contra Twinrova.

Cuando mato a las dos brujas, se rebeló que Nabooru era la sabia del espíritu, la cual felicito al héroe en convertirse en un gran guerrero y le prometió que lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera contra Ganondorf. Cuando se despidió de Link se lamento de que no pudo cumplir la promesa que le hizo cuando era niño.

Cumpliendo su tarea de desertar a los sabios, salvar a la familia maldita de las arañas doradas, y reunir todos los fragmentos de corazón aparte de obtener nuevas armas y hechizo, Link volvió al templo del tiempo donde se encontró con Sheik de nuevo quien le revelo que era la princesa Zelda. Zelda se disculpo por haberle ocultado la verdad y haberle hecho perder siete años de su vida debido a su inexperiencia con el reino sagrado pero a Link no le importaba nada de eso, el estaba feliz de que la princesa se encontrara a salvo. Feliz de que el héroe superara los desafíos que se le presentaron le dio las flechas de Luz, las cuales serian necesaria para derrotar a Ganondorf.

Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era que Ganondorf usara su magia para capturar a Zelda, riéndose de los dos reto a Link a un combate a muerte en su castillo. Sin perder el tiempo, Link se dirigió al castillo de Ganondorf para su ansiada revancha, utilizando las flechas de luz y con ayuda de los sabios, el héroe pudo romper la barrera que rodeaba la torre de Ganondorf y utilizando los guanteletes de oro libero a la gran Hada quien le dio mayor resistencia contra cualquier daño.

Después de matar a todos los guardias de Ganondorf, Link por fin llego a la cima del castillo donde el rey Gerudo lo esperaba. En ese momento la Trifuerza brillos sobre la mano de Link, Zelda y Ganondorf revelando que el héroe tenía el fragmento del valor y la princesa la de la sabiduría. Riéndose, el rey de la maldad exigió que le dieran los fragmentos restantes, dando comienzo a la batalla a muerte entre Link y Ganondorf.

Esta vez la batalla tuvo un resultado completamente diferente al primer encuentro, Link fue capaz de superar a Ganondorf, siendo mejor espadachín, logrando usar el poder del rey del mal contra él y debilitándolo con las flechas de luz. Esta vez quien termino en el suelo fue Ganondorf y gracias a eso Link pudo liberar a Zelda, pareciendo el fin de los problemas. Sin embargo, Ganondorf, con sus últimas fuerzas, trata de destruir su propio castillo con el fin de aplastar a sus enemigos. Link y Zelda, en una carrera a contra reloj, consiguen escapar del castillo a tiempo y ver cómo éste se desploma.

Cuando el Rey de las Tinieblas parece ser finalmente derrotado, se escucha un sonido proveniente de las ruinas del castillo. Ganondorf, con el verdadero poder de la Trifuerza del Poder, se transforma en una poderosa entidad conocida como Ganon, la encarnación de su malvado corazón y odio hacia Link. Ganon agarro por sorpresa al héroe y pudo despojarlo de la espada maestra, creyendo que estaba indefenso empezó a atacar a Link pero el joven héroe pudo defenderse gracias a la espada Biggoron. Tras causar el daño suficiente a Ganon, Link recupera la Espada Maestra, y, con la ayuda de la princesa Zelda, asesta un golpe final a la monstruosa criatura. Finalmente, los seis Sabios junto con Zelda utilizan sus poderes para sellar al rey del mal, con su último aliento Ganon maldice al los sabios, a la princesa y sobre todo a Link.

Con la batalla ganada, Link y Zelda miran el estado en donde se encontraba Hyrule, una vez más la princesa se disculpa con el héroe y le pide que le entregue la ocarina del tiempo. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Zelda le dice que volverá a Link al pasado para que pueda vivir los siete años que perdió. Al principio Link quería negarse, queriendo quedarse con Zelda y ayudar a reconstruir Hyrule pero luego recordó como había encontrado al bosque Kokiri, la montaña Goron, a su amigo Dragón y al pueblo Zora y decidió usar esta nueva oportunidad para arreglar lo que Ganondorf había arruinado.

Usando la magia de la ocarina del tiempo Zelda transporto a Link al pasado antes de que Ganondorf tomara la Trifuerza del poder. Cuando volvió a su forma de niño en el templo de tiempo vio que Navi empezaba a perder luz pero antes de preguntar qué estaba pasando, la pequeña hada le dijo que no se preocupara por ella, era solo una señal de que debía volver al bosque. Volando hacia una de las ventanas del templo le pidió a Link que salvara una vez más a Hyrule y que no se preocupara por ella, su misión ya había terminado. Link quería saber que estaba pasando con su amiga pero decidió hacerle caso a Navi y busco a las personas que sabían de la verdadera naturaleza de Ganondorf.

De vuelta en el palacio, Link se pudo reunir con la princesa Zelda y el rey de Hyrule, el cual se sorprendió de que estuviera acompañado por Darunia y la familia real Zora. Antes de ir al castillo de Hyrule, Link ayudo a Darunia a derrotar al rey Dodongo y a los Zoras a derrotar a liberar a la princesa Ruto de Jabu-Jabu. Todo el palacio se sorprendió al oír los crímenes que Ganondorf cometió contra sus aliados pero lo que más le llamaba la atención al rey era la marca de la Trifuerza marcada en la mano izquierda de Link.

El rey de Hyrule pidió hablar con Link en privado para preguntarle sobre el símbolo que estaba en su mano, cuando escucho que la historia era difícil de creer le pidió a su hija Zelda la ocarina del tiempo para enseñarle al héroe una canción que le permitía mostrar sus recuerdos a quienes escuchen la canción. Haciendo uso de la magia de la ocarina, el rey pudo ver las aventuras que vivió siete años en el futuro.

El rey se sentía orgulloso de su hija por la fuerte mujer en la que se iba a convertir pero también sintió culpa debido a que no tomo enserio las advertencias sobre Ganondorf y provoco que tanto su hija como Link vivieran cosas que ningún niño debía sufrir. El rey le agradeció a Link por todo lo que había hecho por su hija, pero le pidió que todo eso lo mantuviera en secreto debido a que habría más personas interesadas en la Trifuerza y pondría en peligro su vida como la de Zelda si se supiera que Link es el portador de uno de los fragmentos, aparte del elegido por la espada maestra. Gracias a los esfuerzos de Hyrule y sus aliados, Ganondorf fue detenido y condenado por los antiguos sabios al exilio en el reino del crepúsculo.

Al ver que Link no podía volver al bosque debido a que se entero de que no era un verdadero Kokiri, el rey de Hyrule le ofreció al héroe alojo en el castillo como agradecimiento por sus servicios a la familia real. Link acepto y pidió si podía ser entrenado por Impa para recuperar la fuerza que perdió al regresar al pasado, lo cual tanto el rey como Impa aceptaron felizmente.

Los meses pasaron y tanto las habilidades de Link como su fuerza, aumentaban a tal grado que a su corta edad era capaz de pelear parejo con Impa con tan solo unos meses de entrenamiento. Había aprendido a cómo defenderse sin armas y mejores técnicas con la espada. Sin embargo conforme pasaba el tiempo Link se sentía solo de nuevo, el extrañaba a sus amigos en el bosque Kokiri, algunos otros que hizo en su viaje al futuro y en especial empezaba a extrañar a Navi.

Queriéndose reunir con Navi una vez más Link se despidió de todos en el palacio real pero antes de que se pudiera ir la princesa Zelda le entrego la ocarina del tiempo y le enseño una vez más la canción del tiempo para que las diosas lo protegieran de cualquier peligro. Antes de partir al bosque Kokiri, Link hizo una última parada al rancho Lon-Lon donde toco la canción favorita de Epona para ganar de nuevo su amistad. Cuando Malón se dio cuenta de eso le pregunto cómo sabia la canción favorita de Epona, debido a que en esta línea del tiempo ella no conocía a Link. El joven héroe le dijo que era un viajero y que había escuchado la canción en alguna parte, lo cual no convenció a Malón pero decidió aceptar la explicación.

Cuando Link explico que necesitaba a Epona para un viaje largo, Malón no estaba segura si podía confiarle a Epona pero su padre le propuso trabajar durante un tiempo para poder ganarse ese favor, lo cual Link acepto, recordando lo bien que se la paso la primera vez que trabajo con ellos en su primera aventura. Con tan solo una semana Link se había ganado el favor de todos, de Ingo porque le ayudaba con el trabajo de campo, de Talón porque hacia su trabajo mientras que el dormía y de Malón cuando la salvo de un Stalchild, aunque de esta última fue un poco más que simple confianza. Link se llevo a Epona con la promesa de que la devolvería algún día cuando su búsqueda terminara.

Link pasó mucho tiempo en el bosque tratando de localizar a Navi, llego a un punto donde cayó en depresión al pensar que nunca la volvería a ver. Ella era su compañera, la única persona que estuvo a su lado todo este tiempo durante su aventura contra Ganondorf, el pensar que nunca la volvería a ver, lo deprimía bastante.

Durante su estadía en el bosque un pequeño Skullkid llevando una máscara extraña embosco a Link y se robo su ocarina junto con Epona. Link pudo localizar al Skullkid dentro de un árbol donde lo transporto al mundo de Termina. Ahí el Skullkid se burlo del héroe por tratar de hacerle frente y termino transformándolo en un Deku, dejando horrorizando a Link. Cuando termino se empezó a escapar hacia Termina, mientras escapaba Link intento detenerlo solo para que una de las hadas que acompañaban al Skullkid lo detuviera.

Mientras Link era distraído por el hada Taya, el Skullkid pudo escapara hacia Termina, dejando atrás al héroe y a su compañera hada. Cuando su el hada se dio cuenta que la dejaron atrás, entro en una ataque de pánico porque el Skullkid se había ido con su hermano menor y en su desesperación le pidió ayuda a Link para que pudiera localizar a su hermano.

A pesar de que su cuerpo era más frágil de lo normal, Deku Link pudo llegar hasta donde había escapado el Skullkid. La entrada a Termina los llevo a lo que parecía el interior de una torre de reloj, fue ahí donde encontraron al misterioso vendedor de mascaras.

El vendedor de mascaras le informo sobre la extraña mascara que portaba el Skullkid, la máscara de Majoras. Una antigua y poderosa máscara que fue usada alguna vez en una tribu antigua para distintos rituales y, posteriormente, fue sellada debido a su poder maligno, que era tan grande que podría causar la destrucción del mundo entero. El vendedor le dijo que lo ayudaría a volver a la normalidad si Link recuperaba la máscara, pero le advirtió que solo tenía tres días para hacerlo.

Cuando Link salió de la torre del reloj se dio cuenta de porque solo tenía tres días, la luna se podía ver muy cerca de Termina y además tenía una espelúznate cara. Después de una serie de eventos pudo logra llegar con el Skullkid, gracias a que ayudo a una gran hada ella despertó su poder mágico y gracias a eso pudo arrebatarla la ocarina al Skullkid.

Enojado por perder la ocarina Skullkid hizo que la luna descendiera rápidamente a Termina, lo que provoco que Taya rogara por la diosa del tiempo que los ayudara. Link recordando lo que le dijo Zelda cuando le dio la ocarina empezó a tocar la canción del tiempo, esto provoco que el tiempo retrocediera tres días.

Link y Taya se encontraban como si hubiera sido el primer día al que llegaron a termina, lo cual sorprendió al hada y terminara por preguntar quién era exactamente Link. Cuando Link regreso con su ocarina el vendedor de mascaras le enseño la canción de sanación, lo que hizo que volviera a la normalidad. Durante el proceso Link sintió como si el alma de un alguien más estuviera abandonado su cuerpo, y ahí lo vio.

Link vio al Deku en el que se había convertido despidiéndose de él, cuando todo termino lo único que había dejado atrás era una máscara con la misma cara del Deku en el que se había convertido. El vendedor de mascaras le conto sobre la leyenda de los gigantes y sobre los templos donde los podía encontrar. Viendo que Termina se enfrentaba ante una trágica destrucción si él no hacia algo, Link acepto quitarle la máscara al Skullkid.

Durante su aventura Link se topo con muchos rostros familiares, lo cual indicaba que Termina era una especie de mundo paralelo a Hyrule. También descubrió que aquí también había fragmentos de corazón, los cuales decidió obtener para recuperar la resistencia y fuerza que perdió cuando Zelda lo mando al pasado. Gracias a la canción del tiempo Link pudo liberar a los cuatro gigantes y obtener nuevas armas que le ayudaron durante su aventura por salvar a Termina.

Sin embargo, para Link, lo más importante no fue liberar a los gigantes sino ayudar a las personas de Termina. Todos en la ciudad de la torre del reloj o cerca de ella, parecían estar en una difícil situación, y parecían haber caído en la desesperación justo como el héroe estaba antes de entrar a Termina. Sin embargo con ayuda de Link y su ocarina del tiempo, las personas pudieron superar sus problemas personales y en agradecimiento le daban a Link una máscara, una pieza de corazón o una botella.

Las mascaras que consideraba más importantes eran las que lo transformaban en diferente especies como la máscara Deku. Otra mascara era la de Goron, la cual recibió de Darmani cuando curo su dolor espiritual y con la cual derroto a Goth, liberando al pico nevado del eterno invierno y salvando a los demás Gorons de morir congelados. La otra mascara era la de los Zoras, la cual recibió del difunto Mikau al prometerle que rescataría los huevos Zora de su novia Lulu, cosa que logro hacer y gracias a ello pudo entrar al templo de la bahía Zora y derrotar a Gyorht liberando a la bahía de su maldición. Otra mascara que obtuvo fue la del gigante con la cual logro derrotar a Twinmold.

Con los gigantes liberados, todas los contenedores de corazón obtenidos, todas la bendiciones de las grandes hadas de Termina en su poder, todas las mascaras coleccionadas y un nuevo arsenal mejorado a su disposición. Link se enfrento al Skullkid y con la ayuda de los cuatro gigantes impidió que la luna cayera sobre Termina.

El SkullKid cae inconsciente mientras que Taya y Tael se vuelven a reunir y celebran la victoria de Link, sin embargo, la máscara se revela ser capaz de actuar por sus propios medios, y viaja a la Luna, siendo capaz de poseerla acelerando su caída con más fuerza, impidiendo incluso que los Cuatro Gigantes puedan detenerla. Aunque Taya le ruega a Link que vuelva a restaurar el primer día, el héroe decide enfrentarse a Majora dentro de la luna. Taya a pesar de tener miedo decide ir con Link debido a que formo un vínculo especial con él durante su aventura.

En el interior de la Luna, Link se encuentra en un campo pastoral, verde poblado por extraños niños que usan las máscaras que portaban los jefes de los distintos templos, además de otro niño que llevaba la máscara de Majora. Cuando los niños vieron que Link tenía muchas mascaras le pidieron que jugara con ellos, por cada juego que completaba los niños le pedían sus mascaras y cuando termino de jugar con todos los niños se dirigió con el que llevaba la máscara de majora.

Cuando Link llego con el niño majora, este le ofreció una máscara llamada la máscara de la fiera deidad, la cual emitía una energía poderosa y abrumadora. Link no entendía las intenciones del maligno ser así que a pesar de aceptar su retorcido juego este decidió no usar la máscara hasta que fuera necesario.

Majora transporto a Link a una dimensión donde pudieran pelear tranquilamente, a pesar de que la máscara maldita había demostrado ser más poderosa que Ganondorf, no era más que un novato al momento de pelear e incluso era igual de vulnerable a las flechas de luz. Sin embargo, majora se transformo en la ira de majora revelando así su verdadero poder.

La batalla se volvió más difícil pero el héroe todavía superaba al demonio en habilidad pero no importaba cuanto lo golpeara, Majora siempre se volvía a levantar y fue ahí donde Link se dio cuenta de que no contaba con un arma capaz de matar a Majora. Link no sabía cómo eliminar al demonio, hasta que la máscara de la fiera deidad le empezó a hablar y le dijo que la única forma en que podría matar a Majora era usando su poder.

Sin otra alternativa Link se puso la máscara de la fiera deidad, y entonces se transformo en un ser con un poder que jamás había sentido, incluso Ganondorf temblaría si sintiera el poder que ahora portaba el héroe. Majora vio que se puso la máscara y comenzó a reír, la máscara de la fiera deidad tenía una conexión especial con la gente de Termina, si la máscara sentía toda la desesperación que sentía la gente empezaría a enloquecer y seria el héroe quien destruyera el mundo, pero no fue así.

La gente en Termina no estaba en desesperación, todos los desastres que causo el Skullkid fuero arreglados por Link y en vez de desesperación, la máscara sintió la felicidad y esperanza que repartió el héroe en Termina lo que le permitió tener completo control sobre los poderes de la fiera deidad y acabar de una vez por todas con Majora.

La batalla había terminado el cuarto día había llegado, toda la gente de Termina celebraba la victoria del Héroe contra Majora. Link se encontraba fuera de la ciudad de la torre del reloj, donde fue despertado por Taya quien se había preocupado cuando lo encontró dormido en la pradera. Cuando Link despertó vio que la luna ya no estaba sobre la ciudad de Termina y también pudo ver como el Skullkid pedía perdón a los gigantes por los problemas que causo. Los gigantes perdonaron al Skullkid diciendo que siempre fueron sus amigos y estarían presentes la próxima vez que el necesitara ayuda, con eso los guardianes de Termina partieron de regreso a los templos que protegían.

Cuando los gigantes desaparecían en el horizonte, el Skullkid se acerco a Link y le agradeció por haberlo ayudado a librarse de la influencia de Majora mientras se disculpaba con el héroe por todos los problemas que le causo. Mientras hacía eso tanto el Skullkid como Link descubrieron que se habían conocido antes en el bosque Kokiri siendo este otro de los amigos que había dejado atrás el héroe cuando dejo el bosque.

Antes de que el Skullkid preguntara porque había desaparecido, el vendedor de mascaras apareció para recoger la máscara de Majora la cual ya no poseía poderes. El vendedor de máscaras se despidió de Link pero sin antes darle unas palabras de sabiduría y felicitarlo por haber hecho feliz a mucha gente.

Después de que el carnaval de Termina terminara Link se despidió del Skullkid y de las dos hadas prometiendo de que vendría a visitarlos de nuevo. La experiencia que vivió en Termina ayudo bastante al joven héroe al punto de que logro salir de su estado de depresión, porque sabía que a pesar de que dejo algunos amigos atrás, los vínculos que formo jamás los olvidaría y nada le impedía tener nuevos amigos. Con eso en mente Link decidió terminar algunos asuntos pendientes con su pasado.

Reuniéndose una vez más con el Skullkid, Link le conto sobre porque había abandonado el bosque y el porqué no regresaba con los demás Kokiris. La información entristeció un poco al Skullkid debido a que estaba en su naturaleza odiar a los adultos, algo que Link iba a ser, pero le prometió que el seria a pesar de ser un adulto el seguiría siendo su amigo.

Acompañado por el Skullkid y sus hadas, Link se hizo camino al bosque Kokiri donde pudo reunirse con sus antiguos amigos después de mucho tiempo. Algunos como Sariá celebraban su llegada pero otros fingían como Mido fingían desinterés, a pesar de que en el fondo estuvieran felices de que se encontrara bien. Sin embargo Link dio las noticias de que no podía quedarse porque no era un verdadero Kokiri y debía seguir viviendo en Hyrule, con eso todos mostraron sus verdaderos sentimientos y rogaban al héroe de que se quedara incluso Mido.

A pesar de que quería quedarse, no podía, los adultos no eran muy apreciados por las criaturas del bosque y pondría en peligro a los demás Kokiris. A pesar de estar triste, Sariá sugirió una fiesta de despedida para Link. Todos celebraron y le desearon al héroe buena suerte en Hyrule, Link le confió a Mido la espada esmeril, la cual era anteriormente la espada Kokiri, para que pudiera proteger al bosque y a Sariá. Mido acepto la espada y se disculpo por todo lo malo que le había dicho a Link.

Sintiéndose mejor, Link regreso al rancho Lon-Lon para devolver a Epona debido a que la yegua era de Malón y no de él. Cuando el héroe regreso fue recibido por Malón con mucha alegría, cuando le pregunto sobre su viaje, Link decidió contarle sus aventuras en Termina, cosa que sorprendió a la pequeña granjera. Cuando termino su historia Malón le pregunto si tenia algún lugar donde vivir, esto dejo pensando al Héroe, por un lado el rey de Hyrule todavía lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos pero la vida en el castillo no era tan divertida con uno pensaría.

Malón al ver como dudaba el héroe, le ofreció una habitación en el rancho, de esa forma podía quedarse con Epona cuando fuera de viaje y tener un lugar donde descansar. Link pensó sobre eso, tal vez era ahora de guardar su espada y vivir una vida pacifica como deseaba Zelda, además le gustaba el rancho y podía salir de viaje cuando él quisiera. Link acepto la oferta cosa que alegro bastante a Malón, cuando le conto a su padre y a Indo, compartían la misma emoción pero por razones diferentes, Ingo porque ahora tenía alguien quien le ayudara y Talón porque tenía alguien que hiciera el trabajo por él.

Pasaron los meses, Link ayudaba en lo que podía en el rancho aparte de que ayudaba económicamente a la familia de Malón. ¿Cómo? Preguntas, gracias a que Link recordó a la familia maldita por las arañas doradas, la cual volvió a ayudar y como recompensa lo volvieron rico. En su cumpleaños número once Link recibió una caja la cual contenía todas las mascaras que reunió en termina con una nota de parte del vendedor de mascaras.

" _Que estas mascaras representen tu poder de traer la alegría a todos, Feliz cumpleaños"_

La vida pacífica de Link era feliz gracias a sus amigos y a los nuevos vínculos que había formado con el paso del tiempo.

Pero los tiempos de paz no duran para siempre

Algunos meses después de su cumpleaños, Link empezó a tener pesadillos sobre Ganondorf escapando de la dimensión del crepúsculo y convirtiéndose de nuevo en la bestia Ganon. Determinado a que eso no pasara Link emprendió un nuevo viaje para conseguir las armas y poderes que había obtenido cuando era adulto.

Link logro reunir sus antiguas armas y también pudo recibir nuevos contenedores de corazón aparte de un mayor poder mágico y mayor resistencia ante los daños. Gracias a sus mascaras de transformación logro nuevas técnicas, con ayuda de Darunia aprendió a como pelear mejor con el martillo megatón y gracias a la familia real Zora pudo usar la escama Zora con la máscara de Mikau.

Fue en ese entonces donde la máscara de la fiera deidad le dijo que debía regresar a Termina donde una gran guerra iba a tomar lugar. Sin perder el tiempo Link volvió a Termina y justo como el fiero dios predijo un seceso desastroso empezó a tomar lugar.

En otra línea del tiempo una versión de Ganondorf robo la Trifuerza del poder y causo un caos tan grande que abrió portales atreves de diferentes líneas de tiempo y dimensiones, dando lugar a la Gran Guerra por la Trifuerza **(Hyrule Warriors)**.

Link participo en la gran guerra, ahí aprendió sobre las consecuencias que causo cuando volvió al pasado, por un lado estaba la línea del tiempo del héroe de los viento, una dimensión donde las diosas inundaron Hyrule para encerrar a Ganondorf y la línea del tiempo del héroe del crepúsculo quien era un descendiente directo de él. Decir que fue bizarro conocer a un descendiente suyo a la edad de once años era bastante extraño, pero lo que le pareció más sorprendente era el hecho de que muchos héroes lo trataran como el héroe más fuerte de Hyrule.

Link podía apreciar la admiración que el héroe de los vientos y el del crepúsculo tenían hacia él, aparte de que Lana, la guardiana del tiempo, lo alababa por todos sus logros que realizo y que pronto realizara. Durante la guerra recibió una mejora en sus botas flotantes las cuales eran ahora las botas Pegaso y la espada de la fiera deidad se hacía más fuerte **(Tiene la forma del nivel 3 de la espada)**

Hablando sobre la máscara, Link supo porque Majora se la dio, la máscara reaccionaba a las emociones que la gente intentaba proteger y el ambiente que estaba a su alrededor. Debido a que se encontraba en un campo de guerra, Link debía usar su poder mágico para calmar a la máscara y gracias a que aprendió a usar su ocarina para recarga magia pudo ser de gran utilidad en la guerra.

Durante la guerra Link desarrollo técnicas como Flurry rush y aprendió a cómo usar sus botas Pegaso como armas gracias a Linkle y la técnica Skyward Stike de parte del héroe de los cielos. La batalla fue dura pero al final los héroes ganaron y Link volvió a su hogar en el rancho Lon-Lon pensando que todo había terminado.

Sin embargo le esperaba una última aventura, la gran guerra por la Trifuerza creó una tercera línea de tiempo, una donde permitió a Ganondorf escapar de la dimensión del crepúsculo. Cuando paso esto Link recibió un mensaje de la Trifuerza pidiéndole que vaya al templo del Tiempo, ahí fue informado por los planes de Koume y Kotake sobre su plan para capturar a los oráculos Din y Nayru para que Ganondorf pueda tener el control sobre la Trifuerza. La misión se complico cuando las brujas invocaron a Verán para que secuestrara a Nayru en el reino de Labrynna y a Onox para que secuestrara a Din en el reino de Holodrum.

Para poder cumplir la tarea encomendada por las diosas Link tuvo que buscar la legendaria espada Four Sword, la cual tenía el poder de dividir a su usuario en cuatro personas. Para evitar romper el sello que la espada tenia sobre el hechicero Vaati, el héroe utilizo como reemplazo las espada de la gran hada, una espada mágica que consiguió en Termina.

La espada realizo el efecto deseado y tres clones de Link aparecieron ante el héroe, aunque sus personalidades eran bastante diferentes. Por ejemplo, el Link con túnica roja tenía una personalidad algo inocente y tímida, el Link con túnica azul era agresivo y siempre dispuesto a resolver todo con violencia, y el Link con túnica morada era frio y calculador. Para evitar confusiones, los cuatro héroes decidieron llamarse por el color de sus túnicas para poder distinguirse, verde, azul, rojo y morado.

Para equilibrar la actitud agresiva de Link azul, se selecciono al Link morado para que viajara con él a Holodrum y rescatar a Din. Por otra parte Link original se fue con el Link rojo debido a que este era un poco más asustadizo que los demás. Su estadía con su clon rojo fue agradable a tal punto de que lo consideraba el hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo, sirviendo como su mentor y animándolo para que tuviera más confianza en sus habilidades como héroe.

Durante su aventura descubrieron tres poderosos medallones, Bombos, Ether y Quake los cuales causaban un ataque mágico poderoso. También encontraron algunos anillos mágicos con distintos efectos, algunos positivos y otros negativos. Se hicieron amigos de un canguro boxeador llamado Ricky quien les enseño boxeo como agradecimiento por recuperar sus guantes. Por último mejoraron la Four Sword, convirtiéndola en la Golden Sword, pero entre todo eso también encontraron algo que podía sellar a Ganondorf sin la necesidad de la espada maestra y esa arma era, la flecha de plata.

Gracias al poder de la espada, lo que ganaba un Link, los demás también lo obtenían eso incluía los medallones, las armas, los anillos y más importante, las mascaras, todos tenían el mismo inventario. Gracias a eso el Link original y el rojo pudieron vencer a Verán y el Link azul y morado pudieron vencer Onox. Sin embargo la batalla no terminaba ahí, Koume y Kotake secuestraron a Zelda en Hyrule.

Gracias al viento de Farore los cuatro Links pudieron regresar a Hyrule para enfrentarse a las brujas gemelas. A pesar de que lograron fusionarse en Twinrova, no eran rivales para el poder de cuatro Links juntos. En un acto de desesperación las brujas sacrificaron sus almas junto con las de Onox y Verán para darle poder a Ganondorf, el cual una vez más pudo transformarse en el encarnación del mal el odio Ganon.

A pesar de que Ganon tenía más poder que su contraparte del futuro, tampoco fue rival para el poder de los cuatro Links quienes tenían la experiencia de haber peleado contra él anteriormente y con el poder de las flechas de plata lograron sellar a Ganon de una vez por todas.

Una vez más el héroe del tiempo salvo a Hyrule de las fuerzas del mal, pero debía cumplir con una última tarea. Tenía que poner de nuevo la Four Sword en el pedestal de nuevo y restaurar el sello para evitar que Vaati se escapara pero eso significaba decirle adiós a sus clones que para este punto los consideraba como sus hermanos. El Link rojo fue coraje para hacerlo, diciendo que a pesar de que ya no los volvería a ver seguían siendo parte de él y que sus recuerdos siempre vivirían.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas el héroe del tiempo les dijo un último adiós a sus hermanos y devolvió la espada a su pedestal poniendo fin a la existencia de los otros Links. Con la paz restaurada Link volvió a Hyrule y recordando las palabras de su hermano pequeño volvió a sonreír, pensando que sus hermanos ahora se encontraban en un lugar mejor.

"Bueno, supongo que ahora puedo vivir en paz con Malón y los demás en el rancho Lon-Lon" decía Link mientras llamaba a Epona para que cabalgar a Hyrule. _"Hermanos, si todavía están en alguna parte, espero que sea un lugar pacifico y feliz, especialmente para ti, rojo"_

 **(Universo de Akame ga Kill)**

En un mundo lleno de corrupción y oscuridad, donde la moralidad humana ha caído en los puntos más bajos y donde un verdadero monstruo en piel humana asume el control mediante la manipulación de un inocente niño. Un héroe aparece en medio de un resplandor dorado.

"¿D-donde estoy?" Preguntaba confundido el héroe

Para muchas personas, esta persona no sería más que un niño en túnica roja pero muy pronto se convertiría en la leyenda del heroico asesino de Night Raid.

Esta es la leyenda de Red Link

 **¡Oh yeah!** **No saben cuánto he deseado hacer un crossover entre Akame ga Kill y la leyenda de Zelda. Perdón que haya sido mucho prologo pero quería contar los sucesos que llevaron a Link al mundo de Akame ga Kill o en este caso Red Link aparte de que siempre quise contar sucesos de que le paso a Link entre juegos y como fue su vida después de majoras mask.**

 **Para quienes me conozcan por mi otra historia, no se preocupen, todavía pienso continuarla**

 **Solo quería contar esta historia que ya había estado en mi cabeza incluso mucho antes que la de la Leyenda de Louise: Los campeones de la Trifuerza.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado**


	2. El inicio de la leyenda

**La leyenda de Night Raid: El heroico asesino**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni Akame ga kill, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **Muy buenas a todos, continúo con esta historia y bajara algunos capítulos más antes de volver a tomar la Leyenda de Louise: Los campeones de la Trifuerza, es que este sitio carece completamente de un crossover entre estas dos series y dije, al diablo hare uno yo mismo.**

 **Algo que quiero aclarar, Goron Link y Zora-Link tendrán las habilidades que tenían Darunia y Ruto en Hyrule Warriors y tal vez Link tendrá algunas técnicas de Linkle con las botas Pegaso.**

 **Espero que estén bien con la idea**

 **El inicio de la leyenda**

El clima puede ser una parte importante para tener un buen día y no hay nada mejor que estar bajo un cielo despejado sin ser muy caliente o muy fría la tarde, y se puede apreciar el paisaje como las altas montañas o los verdes arboles.

"¡Bestia Peligrosa!"

Pero el clima y el paisaje poco importaban cuando tu aldea era atacada por una especie de primate gigante, mejor conocido como Apeman, una especie de bestia peligrosa de clase especial. El Apeman se hacía paso destruyendo todo lo que estuviera a su camino, con dos metros y medio de altura y una fuerza sobre humana nadie podía hacerle frente.

"¡GROOOOARRR!" Gritaba el Apeman, asustando a todos las personas que lo escuchaban, las cuales estaban empezando a evacuar la villa.

"¡Corre más rápido Ciel!" Le pedía una madre desesperadamente a su hija mientras trataban de huir de la furia del Apeman pero lamentablemente en término por torcerse el tobillo y cayó al suelo. "¡Ciel levántate, por favor!"

"¡Eso intento!" Gritaba la niña desesperada pero debido al miedo y dolor que sentía le impedía ponerse de pie. En ese momento el Apeman las encontró y dando otro fuerte rugido se dirigió hacia donde estaban la madre y su hija a toda velocidad.

"¡GROOOOARRR!" volvía a rugir el Apeman preparado para atacar, la madre instintivamente abrazo a su hija con una falsa esperanza de que su cuerpo sirviera para proteger a la niña. Pero cuando amabas se preparaban para lo peor, un milagro sucedió.

FWIIIISH

Viendo que nada estaba pasando la madre volteo a ver al Apeman solo para ver que estaba completamente congelado, en ese momento escucho una voz. "¡No estará quieto por mucho tiempo, huyan!" Grito una persona detrás de ella, cuando la madre volteo a ver quién era la persona que la salvo a ella y a su niña, se sorprendió al ver que era un niño no mucho mayor que su hija quien portaba una túnica roja de mangas cortas, pantalones blancos, botas cafés, gorro rojo, ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Ese niño era red Link, héroe de Hyrule

"Se va a liberar en cualquier momento, salgan de aquí" Repitió Link su advertencia, la madre vio que el hielo se estaba agrietando y viendo que no faltaba mucho para que el Apeman fuera libre ayudo a su hija a levantarse y salió lo más rápido posible.

"Vámonos Ciel" decía la madre mientras se retiraban lo más rápido posible del Apeman

"Pero ¿Qué hay de él?" Preguntaba la niña preocupada por la persona que las salvo, sin embargo su madre jamás se detuvo y sin mirarla a los ojos le dijo.

"En este mundo tienes que enfocarte en sobrevivir" Decía la madre con un poco de vergüenza, ella estaba agradecida con Link pero ella quería sobrevivir junto con su hija y lamentablemente la mejor opción era que el Apeman se distrajera con el pequeño héroe.

" _Es capaz de liberarse de mis flechas de hielo, sin embargo eso significa muy poco"_ Decía Link al no estar sorprendido por la fuerza del Apeman el cual batallaba mucho para liberarse del hielo.

"¡GROOOOARRR!" Gritaba furioso el Apeman debido a las flechas de hielo de Link, cuando vio al héroe enfrente de la bestia intento lanzar un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo Link esquivo el golpe de manera perfecta lo cual ocasiono que todo el tiempo a su alrededor pasara más lento.

" _Ahora"_ Pensaba Link cuando corto el brazo del Apeman mientras se hacía a un lado

"¡GROOOOARRR! ¡GROOOOARRR!" Gritaba de dolor el Apeman mientras caída al suelo debido a que perdió el brazo y fallo en golpear al héroe. "¡GROOOOARRR!" Gritaba una vez más la bestia mientras se preparaba a atacar de nuevo.

" _No es más que una bestia salvaje"_ decía Link mientras preparaba su espada para el siguiente ataque, desde que llego a esta extraña tierra no ha visto ningún Zora o Goron, ni siquiera a una Gerudo, solo gente común y corriente. Todas las personas que se quedaron viendo la pelea se estaban preguntando cómo era posible que un niño muy pequeño pudiera estarle ganando a una bestia peligrosa de clase especial. _"Es hora de acabar con esto"_

" _Skyward Strike"_

Todos los presente vieron como Link disparaba una ola de energía desde su espada cortando al Apeman a la mitad, cuando el joven héroe vio que había matado a la bestia pudo notar que a su alrededor había muchas personas viéndolo en silencio, cosa que puso un poco nervioso al héroe. "Umm… ¿Están todos bien?"

"Eso fue… ¡INCREIBLE!" decía un hombre saliendo de su escondite junto con otras personas que corrían para felicitar al héroe que los salvo de la bestia peligrosa.

"Eso fue muy valiente"

"Eres muy joven, pero eres bastante fuerte"

"¿Quién te enseño a usar la espada?"

"¿Qué fue lo que usaste para congelar al Apeman?"

"Ah… b-bueno… yo…" Trataba de contestar Link a cada una de las preguntas que le hacían pero simplemente estaba muy nervioso para poder hablar claro. El no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de alabanzas publicas y siendo la parte que heredo las inseguridades del héroe del tiempo tampoco ayudada para curar su timidez.

"Oigan, Oigan, Oigan están abrumando al joven con tantas preguntas" Se oía la voz de alguien mayor haciendo que todos se calmaran y le dieran espacio a Link. "Joven, soy el jefe de este pueblo y te doy la gracias por habernos salvado del Apeman" Decía un hombre ya de edad avanzada con barba canosa y ropas marrones.

"N-no fue nada, solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho" decía Link un poco sonrojado mientras se rascaba la nuca de su cabeza, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hizo algo heroico que incluso se olvido de lo que se sentían los agradecimientos.

"No seas tan modesto muchacho, ni siquiera nuestros mejores cazadores hubieran hecho lo que lograste ¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntaba otro señor que estaba al lado del jefe de la aldea, este parecía en medio de los treinta y llevaba ropa de cazador.

"M-mi nombre es Link" Respondía Link esta vez con una sonrisa, al parecer no había surgido ninguna desgracia y todos parecían estar felices por su reciente victoria.

"Ya veo, Si deseas algo como recompensa no dudes en pedirla" ofrecía el jefe de la aldea para que pudiera pagarle a Link por su gesto tan altruista.

"No, no, yo no necesito ninguna recompensa, estoy…."

GRRRRRR

El héroe no pudo continuar porque su estomago empezó a gruñir por el hambre y lo peor de todo era que apenas tenía suministros suficientes para una mísera cena. "Mmm parece que esas tripas dicen lo contrario, que tal si hacemos un banquete para celebrar lo que hiciste por nosotros" Ofrecía el jefe de la aldea lo cual fue aprobado por los demás. Al ver todos tan animados por el banquete, Link termino por aceptar la oferta del jefe.

 **(Salto de tiempo)**

Link se encontraba sentado con todo el pueblo alrededor celebrando su victoria ante la bestia peligrosa, todos felices de que los daños no hayan sido mucho y que nadie saliera gravemente herido durante el conflicto. "Estoy agradecido por el banquete pero ¿De verdad está bien celebrar cuando la ciudad resulto dañada?" preguntaba Link viendo que el Apeman había causado algunos destrozos antes de que pudiera llegar.

"No te preocupes, nuestra gente es de espíritu fuerte, conseguiremos los recursos fácilmente" Le respondía el jefe de la aldea mientras miraba a las personas platicando y comiendo felizmente. "Este banquete es para celebrar el milagro de que salimos vivos del ataque de una bestia peligrosa de clase especial, un milagro que paso solo porque andabas cerca"

"Y-ya veo, me alegra haber podido ayudar" Decía Link mientras sonreía, le daba gusto saber que había llegado a tiempo y haber salvado a gente tan amable.

"Por cierto ¿Qué hace alguien tan joven como tu totalmente solo?" Pregunto el jefe de la aldea por simple curiosidad pero termino arrepintiéndose cuando vio que Link había perdido su sonrisa y ahora parecía tener una expresión triste en la cara.

"E-estoy buscando a mis hermanos, debido a ciertas circunstancias terminamos por separarnos, llevo meses tratando de encontrarlos" Decía Link con una expresión triste, ya había pasado varios meses desde que llego a este mundo, al principio estaba solo, confundido y asustado pero recordando las palabras del Link original, se armo de valor y empezó su búsqueda para saber donde estaban sus hermanos. Sin embargo por cada bosque con el que se topaba, por cada villa que encontraba no había ninguna pista sobre donde estaban sus hermanos o Hyrule, estaba pensando que estaba en un mundo diferente, separado de sus hermanos.

"Ya veo, ¿Y no tienes otros familiares?" Preguntaba de nuevo el jefe a quien no le gustaba la idea de que un niño se aventurara solo en este mundo cruel, sin importar que tan fuerte fuese Link no parecía emocionalmente preparado para dicha tarea.

"No, nunca he conocido a mis padres y mis hermanos han sido las únicas personas cercanas a mi" Respondía Link, a pesar de que posee la mismas memorias del héroe del tiempo, el había sido creado gracias a la magia de la Four Sword. Ningún amigo que había hecho el héroe del tiempo antes de su creación lo conocía verdaderamente. El jefe decidió terminar de interrogarlo, cada vez que le preguntaba información sobre su persona terminaba poniéndolo más triste, además uno no debía meterse en la vida privada de alguien que apenas conocía.

"D-disculpe" se oía la voz de una niña detrás de donde estaba sentado Link, cuando el héroe volteo a ver pudo notar que era la pequeña que salvo del Apeman. "M-mi nombre es Ciel, le quería agradecerle por haberme salvado a mí y a mi mamá" Agradecía Ciel a Link mientras su cara se ponía roja, ella encontraba al héroe muy apuesto.

"No te preocupes me da mucho gusto saber que se encuentran bien" Respondió Link con una sonrisa que cautivo a Ciel de la misma forma que el héroe del tiempo cautivo a la princesa Ruto.

"Y-ya veo, si no es mucha molestia ¿Le puedo pedir un último favor?" Preguntaba tímidamente Ciel a Link.

"Por supuesto ¿Qué es?" Preguntaba Link curioso a Ciel, en ese momento ella le pidió que se acercara un poco a donde estaba, lo cual el héroe hizo. Rápidamente Ciel beso la mejilla de Link lo cual provoco que ambos terminara con los rostros ruborizados. "Gracias de nuevo… ¡Mamá bese su mejilla!" gritaba felizmente Ciel mientras se dirigía con su madre.

"..¿Eh?" Era lo único que podía decir Link ante la sorpresiva acción de Ciel, era la primera vez que le daban tal muestra de afecto y si el héroe tenía que ser sincero admitiría que se sintió bien.

"Psst… HAHAHAHA" Se reía el jefe al ver la reacción que tuvo Link ante una inocente muestra de afecto, en especial porque vio como pudo levantarle el ánimo tan fácilmente, incluso si había sufrido mucho anteriormente le daba gusto que cosas tan pequeñas eran suficientes para hacer feliz a Link. "Con lo valiente y fuerte que eres uno pensaría que estas acostumbrado a tales muestras de agradecimiento"

"N-no puedo evitarlo… normalmente era mi hermano mayor quien era alabado como héroe" Decía Link todavía con rubor en la cara cosa que le daba risa al jefe y a todos los hombres que vieron la escena mientras que a las mujeres le parecía adorable.

"Ya veo, pero eres tú a quien festejamos el día de hoy, así que anímate y únete a la fiesta" Pedía el jefe de la villa con todos los presentes invitando al héroe a que dejara de estar tan tenso y se relajara con la celebración. Al ver el ambiente tan activo, Link decidió unirse a la fiesta junto con los demás personas de la villa.

Fue la mejor noche que Link tuvo en mucho tiempo, puede que no haya encontrado pistas sobre sus hermanos pero al menos pudo pasarla bien con las personas de la villa. Comió hasta quedar satisfecho, uso su ocarina para tocar con los demás músicos e incluso les enseño nuevas tonadas como la canción de Sariá y por ultimo bailo con todas las jóvenes que querían compartir una pieza con él, incluso Ciel.

 **(Salto de tiempo)**

"Les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi" Agradecía Link mientras empacaba todos los suministros que el jefe de la villa le había dado para que pudiera llegar bien. Desde comida, una cantimplora llena de agua y algo de dinero a pesar de que Link insistía en que no lo necesitaba.

"Nosotros somos quienes deberíamos agradecerte Link, eres bienvenido si alguna vez necesitas ayuda" Se despedía el jefe de la aldea, a pesar de que quería que Link se quedara en la villa, entendía perfectamente su deseo de volverse a reunir con su familia perdida y ¿quién sabe?, si eran tan fuerte como los describía Link entonces todavía pudieran estar vivos. Toda la aldea vio como Link se marchaba y le deseaban buena suerte mientras que Ciel y otras jovencitas animaban al héroe de volver algún día.

"¡JEFE! ¡JEFE!" Gritaba alguien llamando la atención del jefe de la aldea, cuando volteo vio que era uno de los cazadores del pueblo quien parecía que había descubierto algo grandioso. "Estábamos quitándole la piel al Apeman junto con otros órganos para venderlos y nos encontramos con esto en su estomago" el cazador le mostro dos rubís del tamaño de un pie adulto.

"Increíble, con esto podemos restaurar la ciudad sin problemas y alcanzaría para algo más" Decía el Jefe mientras pensaba en cómo usar los dos rubís.

"No cabe duda de que ese niño fue una bendición ¿Verdad jefe?" Decía otro de los cazadores feliz de que podían pagar los daños causados por el Apeman.

"Así es… Creo que ya sé que nuevas remodelaciones hare para la villa" Decía el jefe mientras planeaba como vender los rubís. En poco tiempo la cuidad se reconstruiría y como extra tendrían una estatua de bronce en conmemoración al héroe que los salvo, el valiente héroe llamado Link.

 **(Cambio de ubicación, con Link)**

" _Espero que esas Rupiees sean suficientes para arreglar la cuidad"_ Se decía Link en su cabeza mientras recordaba la reacción de un vendedor cuando pago por un paquete de flechas en otro pueblo, al cual casi le dio un paro cardiaco en el momento que vio a Link sacar una Rupiee de la cartera, lo cual le dio a entender que solo una de esas piedras valía demasiado dinero y por suerte tenia mil. _"Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que aparecí en este lugar, creo que debo de tener ahora 12 años"_ Recordaba Link el tiempo que llevaba en este lugar, durante ese tiempo pudo comprobar que todavía tenía todas sus armas, mascaras y anillos que tenía antes de separarse de los demás pero l que más le sorprendió era que todavía tenía la ocarina del tiempo, la cual seguía funcionando de la misma manera y la espada Four Sword.

Hablando de la Four Sword, fue la única arma que pareció sufrir cambios durante la separación ya que en vez de crear cuatro copias consientes y con personalidades únicas, ahora solo creaba copias semitransparentes que duraban tiempo limitado y se limitaban a las ordenes de su creador pero al menos seguía repartiendo el mismo daño y seguía con la mejora dorada que recibió durante su última aventura. " _Creo que debería llamarla simplemente espada dorada"_ Pensaba Link mientras veía al cielo y recordaba los buenos momentos que paso con el Link original y los demás.

" _No sé donde estoy todavía, pero juro que encontrare mi camino a Hyrule, Se que encontrare a mis hermanos"_

 **(Salto de tiempo: noche cerca de un rio)**

" _Este parece un lugar perfecto para acampar"_ pensaba Link mientras preparaba todo para pasar la noche, desde una pequeña tienda de campaña hasta una fogata para cocinar lo que caso durante su estadía en un bosque, en use momento pudo sentir peligro a su alrededor **(Debido a que siempre se toca una música que señala conflicto durante los juegos, traslade eso como una habilidad para detectar peligro)** durante el tiempo que ha estado solo aprendió a distinguir si eran animales o personas. _"Se mueven de manera coordinada y por la forma en que se mueven parecen ser personas pero parece que me están vigilando, tal vez no sean bandidos"_ Link decidió utilizar su máscara de cerdo para aumentar su sentido del olfato y detectar la ubicación exacta de cada uno.

"¿Crees que sea un soldado del imperio?"

"Parece estar solo, además de que es un niño"

"No se confíen, en estos tiempo cualquier cosa es posible"

" _Parecen ser 7 no, son 7 en la tierra y dos más en los arboles"_ Detectando a sus vigilantes Link activo sus botas Pegaso y sus guanteletes de oro en caso de que se pusieran violentos. "Muy buenas noches caballeros, no esperen, ahí una dama entre ustedes, no hay necesidad de ocultarse, tengo suficiente para todos"

"Nos descubrió"

"Pero ¿Cómo?"

"Cállense déjenme esto a mí, ¡No estamos aquí por comida, somos guerreros de la tribu Ban y tú te encuentras en nuestro territorio! ¡Declara tus intenciones en este lugar si no quieres problemas!" Demandaba uno de los guerreros de la tribu del sur, como Link no tenía nada que ocultar decidió resolver esto de manera pacífica.

"Soy un simple vagabundo sin hogar al cual regresar, viajo de pueblo en pueblo tratando de ganar algo de dinero con lo que cazo en el bosque" Decía Link de la manera más tranquila posible, era curioso cómo podía tranquilizarse ante amenazas pero los halagos y cumplidos en especial de parte de mujeres lo convertían en un manojo de nervios.

"Así que eres un cazador, quédate donde estas" Ordenaba el que parecía el líder del grupo mientras daba una señal a sus compañeros de acercarse hacia donde Link estaba con sus armas en alto. "Pon en el suelo todas tus pertenencias"

"Muy bien"

 **(Diez minutos después)**

"Es todo"

"¡¿Dónde llevabas todo eso?!" Preguntaba el líder del grupo cuando vio la absurda cantidad de objetos que llevaba Link encima. Tenía toda y cada una de las armas que había adquirido durante sus aventuras, todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando saco un enorme martillo desde la pequeña bolsa que tenía su cinturón.

"Hey, miren esta mascara tan rara" decía uno de los hombres del grupo que estaba viendo la bolsa de mascaras que llevaba Link con él, cuando lo voltearon a ver la máscara vieron que tenia puesta la máscara de la verdad Sheikha. "Me gusta el diseño del ojo, ¿Acaso vienes de alguna especie de tribu?"

"No, las conseguí en un pueblo que les gustan las máscaras" Decía Link recordando como la cultura de Termina le daba importancia a las máscaras.

"Oye ¿Qué esta extraña caja?" preguntaba la mujer del grupo mientras sujetaba la Pictobox que había conseguido en Termina.

"Es una Pictobox, si oprimes el botón que esta encima te permite tomar una foto" Contestaba Link confundiendo a todos debido a que no sabían lo que era una foto. "E-es como una pintura con mejor precisión" Decía Link tratando de aclarar las dudas.

Sin entender del todo la mujer decidió usar la Pictobox mientras la apuntaba en el aire, cuando presiono el botón un sonido salió de la Pictobox y después empezó a sacar una imagen del cielo estrellado. "Increíble, oigan vengan a ver esto"

Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que era justo como lo describía Link, una imagen detallada de lo que el lente apuntaba, después de un rato verificando el inventario del héroe el líder se puso a discutir sobre lo que hacer con el héroe. "Debe ser un explorador que trabaja para el imperio, piénselo, utiliza esa extraña caja para identificar bases enemigas y encontrar alguna debilidad"

"Es una posibilidad pero no ha mostrado hostilidad hacia nosotros y aparte parece estar mejor adaptado a la naturaleza que los soldados del imperio" decía otro de los guerreros del grupo mientras recordaba que los soldados del imperio no podían ocultar su hostilidad que sentían ante la tribu del sur y aparte sufrían mucho para adaptarse al bosque.

"También de que se veía muy relajado en territorio enemigo, tal vez sea un niño que tuvo la mala suerte de terminar aquí" Sugería la mujer del grupo quien no percibía ninguna mala vibra de parte de Link.

"Sera mejor llevarlo a la aldea, nuestro líder sabrá qué hacer con el" Decidió el líder del grupo, cuando su idea fue aceptada por los demás se acerco a Link para decirle que habían decidido. "Muy bien, no pareces mala persona pero no podemos dejarte libre hasta que el líder decida si considerarte un espía del imperio o alguien inocente así que iras con nosotros a nuestra aldea"

"Muy bien pero ¿puedo traer mis pertenencias conmigo? no quiero que me las roben" Preguntaba Link quien no quería dejar sus armas atrás.

"No podemos llevarte armado, así que nosotros seremos los que lleven tus armas" Respondía el líder cosa que no fue bien recibida en el grupo.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Oiga yo no puedo cargar ese martillo"

"Ese saco de bombas no parece muy seguro"

"Y esa espada parece estar maldita, cuando la toque sentía como si estuviera drenándome la vida" Decía uno de los guerreros apuntando a la espada dorada de Link, la cual al igual que la espada maestra no aceptaba que una persona que no fuera digna de portarla la tocara.

"Y se hacen llamar guerreros, Tú ¿Cómo le haces para llevar todo esto?" Preguntaba el líder del grupo a Link el cual precedió a guardar todo en su bolsa que tenía en su cinturón dejando sorprendidos a todos, lo que nadie sabía es que era un cinturón mágico que se encontró en el bosque Kokiri. Cuando termino de guardar todas sus pertenencias el líder le ordeno que le diera el cinturón para que estuviera desarmado, lo cual Link accedió pero no estaba completamente indefenso, todavía tenía las botas Pegaso, los guanteletes de oro y aparte tenía el anillo de experto, o cual le daba un aumento de fuerza cuando golpeara.

 **(Cambio de ubicación, pueblo de la tribu Ban)**

Link llego donde estaba la villa de la tribu Ban, el ambiente era demasiado tenso, todos estaban armados con lanzas, algunos llevaban mascaras en forma de rombos que cubrían toda su cara y vestían de una manera muy primitiva, llevando solamente unos shorts y vendas alrededor de los tobillos y las muñecas. El grupo que escoltaba a Link entro a una casa de madera donde fueron recibidos por un anciano con bigotes y barbas largas, cejas gruesa y totalmente rapado de la cabeza.

"Gran patriarca, hemos encontrado a este niño vagando cerca de nuestro territorio y lo hemos traído con usted para que pueda verificar si es digno de confianza" Decía el líder del grupo mientras presentaba a Link, el cual estaba amarrado de las muñecas.

"Ya veo, pero debo decir que esto me parece demasiado extremo para un simple niño" decía el patriarca de la aldea al ver como los guerreros traían a Link, a sus ojos el pequeño héroe no parecía más que un inocente niño.

"Lo que pasa es que no es un niño normal, cuando lo encontramos fue capaz de detectarnos a todos y además portaba un extraño aparato que captura imágenes de manera precisa, el puede ser un espía del imperio" Defendía su caso el guerrero mientras sacaba del cinturón de Link la Pictobox para probar su punto. El patriarca se sorprendió al ver como la Pictobox cabía en una bolsa tan pequeña y aparte vio que verdaderamente la misteriosa caja podía capturar imágenes de manera precisa.

"Ya veo, esto es verdaderamente un aparato que puede darle ventaja al imperio" decía el patriarca mientras analizaba a Link esta vez de manera cuidadosa. "¿Qué es lo hacías cerca de nuestras tierras con este aparato?" Preguntaba el patriarca esta vez juzgando a Link. El héroe podía sentir como la mirada del patriarca y sus guardias se volvían tensas, como si lo estuvieran juzgando, pero tratando de mantener la calma decidió soltar parte de la verdad.

"La Pictobox solo la uso como un pasatiempo, todas las imágenes que he tomado están dentro de ella, le juro que he terminado aquí por accidente, señor" Contestaba Link un poco nervioso pero totalmente firme en su respuesta. En ese momento el patriarca saco las imágenes de la Pictobox y vio que efectivamente no había imágenes sobre la aldea o su gente en general, las imágenes que había eran de animales, constelaciones que no eran de esta región y de personas con las que se hizo amigo antes.

"Mmh es cierto no hay nada acerca de nuestra aldea pero eso no explica porque estabas solo cerca de nuestra territorio" Decía el patriarca esta vez menos tenso pero con la misma curiosidad respecto al tema.

"He estado vagando de lugar a lugar en busca de mis hermanos, hace meses en que nos separamos" Contestaba Link con tristeza al recordar que no ha estado ni cerca de saber donde estaba Hyrule o sus hermanos durante el tiempo que ha estado vagando.

"¿Meses? Este es un mundo hostil, si lo que dices es cierto entonces lamento decir que ya han de haber muerto" Decía el patriarca pensando que Link le estaba mintiendo pero luego vio que sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer y empezaba a apretar los puños.

"Yo sé que están vivos, lo sé porque yo también estoy vivo, ellos son más fuetes que yo" Respondía Link totalmente convencido, no había forma de que sus hermanos estuvieran muertos, simplemente el estaba perdido.

" _Este chico parece ser sincero y no tenemos evidencias de que sea del imperio, tal vez…"_ La línea de pensamientos del patriarca fue interrumpido cuando escucho un fuerte sonido de afuera el cual fue acompañado por una fuerte briza fría. "¿Q-que está pasando?"

SMASH

"¡Gran patriarca, venga a ver esto!" Decía una persona que acababa de entrar violentamente por la puerto y por su mirada parecía que acababa de ver a la muerte.

"¡Todos, afuera!" Ordenaba a todos sus guerreros a salir para identificar lo que estaba pasando, antes de salir le dio una última mirada a Link. "Tu, quédate aquí, luego decidiremos que hacer contigo" Ordenaba el patriarca dejando solo a un Link que no sabía si debía salir también, al menos tenía a su alcance su cinturón con todas sus armas y pertenencias.

 **(Cambio de ubicación, cerca del rio que rodea a la aldea)**

"Oh no" Era todo lo que podía decir el patriarca cuando vio que el rio que los protegía de las fuerzas del imperio estaba completamente congelado. "¿Cómo paso esto?" preguntaba con mucho miedo en su voz, la única razón por la que podían hacerle frente a las fuerzas imperiales era porque tenían a la fuerzas de la naturaleza de su parte, pero ahora había un camino directo para el imperio a causa del suelo congelado que alguna vez fue un rio.

THUD, THUD

"¡Gran patriarca, se están acercando!" Gritaba uno de los guerreros cuando vio a distancia las fuerzas imperiales acercándose velozmente en sus caballos, todos ansiosos de tomar venganza contra la tribu Ban por todos los problemas que les causa la naturaleza.

 **(Con Link)**

"¿Qué esta enorme sed de sangre?" Preguntaba Link, la sensación que sentía solo la podían ocasionar seres como Honox o Ganondorf. Ignorando las ordenes del patriarca de la aldea Link rompió sus ataduras y tomo su cinturón para enfrentar a quienes portaba dicha sed de sangre. "Pero parece que necesitare ser contundente" Decía Link mientras sacaba la máscara Goron

"Ughh… ¡WAAAAAAH!"

 **(En el futuro campo de batalla)**

"¡Todos, a sus posiciones!" Gritaba el patriarca de la aldea, pero él sabía que era una batalla perdida el imperio contaba con más soldados y aparte mejores armas. _"Pero incluso si es así, prefiero morir defendiendo a mi gente que vivir como un cobarde"_

Dentro de las fuerzas imperiales se encontraban al mando un grupo sádico conocido como las tres bestias. Daidara un hombre de gran musculatura, un cabello largo y rubio que le cubría parte de la espada y ojos totalmente blancos a tal punto donde no parecía tener pupilas. Nyau un joven con de estatura corta para alguien de su edad y apariencia un poco afeminada, también de cabello rubio y ojos dorados con un adorno en el cabello con la apariencia de cuernos y una cola de demonio para hacer juego. Liver un hombre alto con cabello canoso, ojos azules, una larga cola de caballo y bigote canoso. Todos usaban uniformes negros y estaban bajo las órdenes de la general más fuerte del imperio, Esdeath.

"¡Con el rio congelado, llevaremos la guerra hacia la base principal del enemigo!" gritaba Nyau mientras dirigía a sus tropas hacia la villa Ban. Todos iban tan rápido como sus caballos les permitían, sus ansias de matar se hacía claras en su cara mientras los guerreros de la tribu Ban solo podían prepararse para la batalla más desequilibrada que hayan librado.

"¡Con mi Teigu Belvaac cortare a cualquiera que tenga enfrente!" Gritaba Daidara mientras preparaba una enorme hacha doble para pelear. Los guerreros que estaban enfrente de él se preparaban para atacar pero de repente Liver noto algo que caía directo hacia Daidara.

"¡Daidara cuidado algo parece caer hacia nosotros!" Gritaba Liver al ver lo que parecía una especie de bola de cañón gigante caía desde los cielos a una gran velocidad.

VROOOOOM

Cuando el objeto sin identificar cayó al rio congelado causo una onda de choque que desequilibro a todos los jinetes y cayeran de sus caballos otros fueron menos afortunados debido a que fueron heridos por los fragmentos de hielo que salieron disparados por la onda de choque. "¿Q-que fue eso?" preguntaba Daidara levantándose del suelo a pesar del dolor que sentía, cuando se enfoco en el objeto que cayó del cielo, vio que era una especie de bestia peligrosa. Sin embargo, era una que nunca había visto, parecía estar hecha de piedra aparte de que tenía taparrabo, botas y guantes cafés, un gorro rojo, una especie de color con perlas y pelo blanco.

"¿Q-que diablos es eso?"

"¿Una bestia peligrosa?"

"¿Qué clase de bestia peligrosa usa ropas?"

"¿Qué cree que sea esa cosa gran patriarca?" Decía uno de los guerreros de la tribu al patriarca pero el también estaba tan perdido como los demás. En medio de sus dudas la desconocida criatura hablo.

" **Perdón, pero no podía quedarme quieto en una habitación si hay vidas en peligro"** Se disculpaba la bestia desconocida, lo cual sorprendió a todos de que pudiera hablar pero el que quedo más sorprendido fue el patriarca de la villa.

" _Ese gorro rojo, esos guantes y botas son iguales al niño, pero ¿Cómo?"_ Se preguntaba mentalmente el patriarca de la aldea pero su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida cuando todos empezaban a señalar el enorme martillo que saco Goron-Link.

" **No sé qué conflicto tengan con esta gente pero ya han causado demasiado daño cuando congelaron el rio, no dejare que maten a esta gente"** Advertía Goron-Link mientras preparaba el martillo megatón para pelear. Todos los soldados estaban sorprendidos cuando vieron que la criatura era suficientemente inteligente para hablar pero luego se echaron a reír.

"¡No sé qué clase de clase de criatura seas pero te hare pagar por ese ataque sorpresa!" Decía Daidara mientras se preparaba su hacha doble gigante para lanzarla. "¡Esta es mi Teigu Belvaac, con el poder de una bala de cañón te cortare a la mitad!" Gritaba mientras lanzaba su arma la cual parecía dirigirse de manera automatice hacia Goron-Link pero paso algo que no esperaba.

THUD

Goron-Link logro cachar la hecha con una mano

"¿Q-que diablos…?" Daidara no podía completar la pregunta porque era la primera vez que alguien era capaz de realizar dicha hazaña, el no exageraba con su fuerza, el realmente podía cortar a un ser humano con poca fuerza pero Goron-Link detuvo su ataque como si no fuera algo especial.

" **Si una pelea es lo que quieren ¡Entonces sientan la fuerza de mi martillo megatón!"** Gritaba Goron-Link mientras volvía a golpear tres veces el rio congelado causando tres ondas de choque que golpearon a las fuerzas imperiales.

"¡No se dejen intimidar, esa bestia no se mueve rápido, aprovechemos eso para…!" Nyau intento levantar la moral de sus hombres pero fue interrumpido cuando Goron-Link utilizo la técnica rotatoria para golpear a quien fuera tan desafortunado de estar enfrente de él. Mientras la pelea se llevaba a cabo todos los de la tribu parecían estar festejando, era como si los dioses le hubieran enviado un campeón para que los defendieran.

"¡Sigue así hombre de piedra!"

"¡Esos monstruos están recibiendo su merecido!"

"¡No es tiempo de estar sentados sin hacer algo! ¡Vamos a ayudar al héroe de piedra!"

Con la moral recuperada los guerreros de la tribu empezaban a tomar posición para poder apoyar a Goron-Link desde una distancia segura con arcos y flechas. Si se acercaban podrían salir lastimados o estorbarían a Link, por eso se decidieron atacar a distancia.

"¡Nyau, utiliza tu flauta para debilitar a la criatura!" Ordenaba Liver a Nyau, el cual saco una extraña flauta y empezó a tocar una melodía que empezaba a afectar a los guerreros de la tribu.

"N-no me siento bien"

"¿Qué pasa? Es como si mis fuerzas desaparecieran"

Incluso Goron-Link parecía desacelerar cuando escucho la música pero no era tan afectado como los demás, cuando vio el estado de ánimo de los demás guerreros decidió utilizar los tambores Goron. **"Si una batalla musical quieres, una batalla musical tendrás"** Decía Goron-Link mientras empezaba a tocar la música de sanación lo cual curo a todos de los efectos negativos de la flauta de Nyau.

"¿C-como es posible?" Preguntaba Nyau al ver que Goron-Link contrarresto los efectos de su flauta con unos extraños tambores. _"¿Sera otra Teigu? ¿Esa criatura es capaz de usar una Teigu?"_

"No importa, nos reuniremos con Daidara y entre los tres acabaremos con esa bestia" Decía Liver mientras se reunían de con su compañero que apenas se estaba recuperando del primer ataque de Goron-Link, el héroe estaba causando estragos entre los soldados del imperio, dejando a muchos de ellos fuera de combate.

"¡¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?!

"¡Nuestras armas no le afectan!"

"¡Ahí viene cuidado!" Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que fuera mandado al mundo de los sueños vía ataque rotatorio de parte del héroe. La victoria parecía segura para la tribu gracias a la intervención de Goron-Link, pero cuando pensaron que lo peor se había evitado, una enorme corriente de agua golpeo al héroe.

" **Wow ¿Qué fue eso?"** Preguntaba Goron-Link mientras se sacudía la cabeza y se ponía de pie, en ese momento vio como el agua empezaba a salir del hielo y se dirigían hacia Liver.

"Debí saber que ese ataque no sería suficiente para matarte, pero salir ileso es algo de admirar" Decía Liver mientras controlaba las corrientes de agua mediante un extraño anillo que tenía en su mano derecha. "Tú no pareces ser un animal salvaje, eres capaz de hablar y por tu forma de atacar diría que también posees la suficiente inteligencia de formar un estilo de pelea que aprovecha tu extraña anatomía y el peso de ese martillo, así que dime ¿Con quién tengo el honor de pelear?" Preguntaba Liver, poniendo un alto a la batalla. Todos sabían sobre la Teigu que poseía Liver, Black Marlín, un anillo capaz de manipular los flujos de agua por lo tanto si no le daban espacio serian arrastrados por los ataques del miembro de las tres bestias.

Goron-Link observo a su oponente quien estaba acompañado por dos personas, no sabía cómo pero al igual que la princesa Ruto era capaz de controlar el agua, por lo que decidió cambiar su estrategia pero primero debía presentarse. "¡Mi nombre es Link, un placer conocerlos!" Se presentaba Link después de haberse quitado la máscara Goron revelando a todos su verdadera forma.

"E-es solo un pequeño mocoso"

"¿Ese niño nos causo problemas?"

"Ya no quiero vivir en este mundo"

Liver analizo de pies a cabeza, poco le importaba la edad de su oponente, después de todo su general es mucho menor que él. "Tú no pareces ser parte de esta tribu ¿Por qué los defiendes?" Preguntaba Liver al ver terminar de analizar a Link, sus dudas solo incrementaron cuando detecto algo, o más bien, la carencia de algo importante en un soldado.

Sed de sangre

"Porque ustedes terminarían matando a toda esta gente" Respondía Link sorprendiendo a todos los que lo escucharon. ¿Era la única razón? ¿Acaso este niño no sabía lo que era una guerra? ¿De verdad se arriesgaría por gente que no conoce?

"Ja, ¿No crees que estas siendo un hipócrita? ¿Por qué sabes que las vidas de esos salvajes valen más que los soldados que mataste?" Preguntaba Nyau mientras se burlaba de la moral de Link, él pensaba que el héroe solo era uno de esos perdedores que odiaban al imperio solo por ser extranjero o haber crecido en la pobreza.

"Yo no he matado a nadie" Contestaba Link callando a Nyau quien empezó a observar a sus soldados notando que todos los que fueron golpeados por el héroe estaban inconscientes o muy heridos para levantarse pero esto solo enfureció a Daidara.

"¡Maldito, ¿acaso nos está subestimando?!" Gritaba Daidara dispuesto para pelear de nuevo pero Liver le hizo una señal para que se calmara.

"No, simplemente no los conozco por lo tanto no tengo ninguna razón para matarlos" Contestaba de nuevo Link alimentando la frustración de la tropas imperiales, verdaderamente era solo un mocoso en un campo de batalla. Por otro lado la gente que peleaba por la tribu se empezaba a preocupar, estaban agradecidos de que Link los estuviera ayudando pero dudaban de que fuera capaz de ganar sin derramar sangre. De repente la temperatura volvió a bajar, la sed de sangre empezó a incrementar, una presencia empezaba emitir un aura oscura que puso nerviosos a todos, incluso a Link.

Esdeath había llegado al campo de batalla

"Nobles palabras pero eso es ir en contra del estado natural del mundo" decía la sádica general Esdeath, era una mujer hermosa con un largo cabello celeste y ojos azules, usaba un uniforme femenino militar acompañado por un sombrero militar y botas de tacón alto. A lado de ella se encontraba otra general llamada Najenda quien usaba un uniforme diferente, tenía el pelo plateado ojos purpuras, una cola de caballo trenzada y larga, usaba una gabardina abierta y pantalones y sweater de zipper negro. "Esta en la naturaleza que el débil muera y el fuerte sobreviva" decía Esdeath mientras su aura oscura y hostil hacia que las manos de Link empezaran a temblar y su pulso se acelero.

"Ja, la general Esdeath le enseñara a ese niño una lección de modales"

"Apuesto que ahora se arrepiente de haber intervenido"

"Creo que está a punto de llorar"

Mientras los soldados se reían, Najenda solo podía cerrar los ojos ante el horrible destino que le esperaría a Link. Ella vio lo poderosa que era Esdeath y sabia sobre las habilidades de Liver y las otras dos bestias, a pesar de que supo que fue él quien pudo frenar el ataque, su destino se había sellado en el momento en que se enfrento contra las 3 bestias. "Liver, Daidara, Nyau cuento con ustedes para que le enseñen sobre la verdad de este mundo" Ordenaba Esdeath, ella podía sentir el miedo en Link y no se iba a molestar en quebrar a alguien que ya estuviese temblando, para eso tenía sus subordinados.

"Voy hacerte pagar por la humillación de antes" Decía Daidara con una maniática sonrisa mientras preparaba su hacha

"Tu adorable rostro va a formar parte de mi colección" Decía Nyau con una obscena sonrisa mientras sacaba un par de cuchillos.

"Voy a ahogar tus ilusiones de héroe muchacho" Decía Liver con un rostro serio mientras usaba su anillo para preparar su ataque.

Las esperanzas de victoria de la tribu empezaban a desvanecerse, Esdeath había podido intimidar a la única persona que les podía ayudar aparte de que ellos también habían sido víctimas del aura tan intimidante de la sádica general. Najenda no lo podía soportar más, incluso si se metía en problemas, no dejaría que un niño tuviera una muerte violenta. "¡Tú no eres parte de la tribu Ban ¿Verdad?! ¡Si es así, retírate, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!"

"¡Sí vete a jugar al héroe a otra parte!"

"¡No, tiene que pagar por lo que hizo!"

"Bah ¡Dejen que el niño se vaya a su casa a llorar con su mami!"

" _¿D-de verdad podre ganar?"_ Eran los pensamientos de Link, el había heredado todas las dudas, todos los miedos que sentía el héroe del tiempo. El no tenía la determinación del Link azul, ni la inteligencia del Link morado, mucho menos el valor del verdadero Link.

Héroe del tiempo: Claro que si lo tienes

 **(Flashback)**

" _¿De qué hablas? Cada vez que nos enfrentamos a un monstruo no puedo parar de temblar" Contestaba red Link al link original cuando empezaba a dudar sobre su valor como héroe._

" _Y aun así, te has enfrentado a ellos sin darles la espalda, incluso me has salvado la vida muchas veces, si eso no es valor entonces no sé lo que es" Decía el Link original mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro a red Link._

" _Pero siempre tengo miedo" seguía dudando Red Link pero su hermano le dijo algo que siempre recordaría._

" _El valor no es la ausencia de miedo, es la habilidad para superarlo, lo más importante es no caer en pánico, créeme cuando te digo esto"_

" _TU ERES UN HÉROE"_

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

"Yo-yo ¡NO VOY A HUIR!" Gritaba Link mientras la Trifuerza del valor brillaba sobre su guantelete, el hecho de que hubiera heredado los miedos del Héroe del Tiempo no significaba que fuera un cobarde, sino que era el más valiente de los Links. En ese momento decidió utilizar la máscara Zora para poder contrarrestar los ataques de Liver. "ugh… ¡WHAAAAA!"

" **Estoy Listo para pelear"** decía Zora Link mientras se ponía en la posición de combate Zora que aprendió de los recuerdos de Mikau y de los del pueblo Zora en Hyrule. Con su confianza recuperada también se recupero las esperanzas de la tribu Ban mientras apoyaban al héroe para que ganara.

"¿O-otra transformación?"

"¡Ve por ellos muchacho!"

"¡Por favor Gana!"

" _Interesante"_ Decía Esdeath ante el escenario que tenía en frente, con solo un grito de guerra por parte de Link, todos sus juegos mentales perdieron efecto en él y los guerreros de la villa Ban. No solo eso sino que los ojos de Link no parecían los de un cobarde pero tampoco tenían sed de sangre, el verdaderamente era un enigma para ella.

Liver se sorprendió al ver que Link podía transformarse en otra especie de criatura extraña, pero no le parecía tan sorprendente como la criatura de roca, apenas llegaba a su estatura, sin embargo no se iba a confiar. "No sé porque elegiste esa formas sobre la otra pero no importa, será el mismo resultado" Decía Liver mientras el agua alrededor de él empezaba a formar 10 cabezas de dragones y las apunto hacia Link.

" **Water Dragons Divine Conquest"**

En ese momento todas las cabezas de dragón salieron disparadas hacia Zora-Link, pero en vez de tratar de evadirlas, el joven héroe corrió hacia ellas. "¡Ja de verdad crees que puedes resistir este ataque!" Gritaba Liver mientras veía que su ataque conecto al héroe, lo que él no sabía era de la habilidad de los Zoras cuyo poder les permitía nadar contra corriente, incluso podían nadar en las cataratas de manera vertical ascendente sin problemas. "¡Al final no era más que…!"

CRACK

Era el sonido que emitió la nariz de Liver cuando el puño de Zora-Link conecto con su cara después de haber aprovechado las corrientes de agua para nadar hasta donde estaba el soldado. " **Uno menos quedan dos"** Decía Link, mientras los miembros restantes lo veían ahora con horror.

"V-venció a Liver de un solo golpe" decía Nyau totalmente sorprendido, Liver era un antiguo general, no había forma de que un desconocido como aquel niño pudiera vencerlo tan fácilmente.

"E-es fuerte" decía nervioso Daidara, pero algo dentro de él hizo que se emocionara, algo que no había sentido hace mucho debido a que últimamente sus combates terminaban muy rápido, era la adrenalina. _"¿Qué tan fuerte me volveré si derroto a este niño?"_ "Ja, ¡me engañaste completamente con tu actitud de niño bueno!, ¡cuando en realidad eres como nosotros!, ¡viste que se iba a librar una gran batalla y te pusiste de lado de los débiles para pelear contra los fuertes!" Gritaba Daidara mientras se preparaba para lanzar su hacha doble, mientras tanto Zora-Link utilizaba el poder de la escama del dragón acuático que la princesa Ruto le dio para que pudiera controlar el agua en su forma Zora como ella lo hacía durante la gran guerra **(Hyrule Warriors).**

"¿Puede controlar el agua también?" Preguntaba Nyau, mientras veía como Zora-Link hacia que el agua tomara forma de peces espada para atacar. Ahora entendiendo el porqué había elegido esa forma, no solo parecía darle inmunidad contra los ataques de agua de Liver sino que también le permitía utilizar dicho elemento a su favor.

"OH, ¿Así que eres una versión más poderosa de Liver? No importa, mi Belvaac atravesara tu ataque y te cortara en dos" Declaraba Daidara mientras separaba su hacha gigante en dos y lanzaba cada parte hacia el héroe, Mientras que Zora-Link lanzo su ataque acuático de peces espada. "¡UGGGH!" Fue todo lo que podía decir Daidara cuando sus hachas fueron detenidas por el ataque de agua, a tal punto de que estaban enterradas en el hielo, y sufrió múltiples cortadas a tal grado que quedo en el suelo debido al dolor que sufría.

" **Y ahora solo queda uno"** Decía Zora-Link mientras veía que Nyau era el que estaba paralizado de miedo, viéndolo de esa forma el héroe pensó que podía solucionar esto de manera pacífica. **"Ríndete, ya he lastimado a demasiadas personas en un día"**

"T-tú n-no eres más que un estúpido pacifista, ¡No hay forma en que alguien como tú me gane!" Gritaba Nyau frustrado de que alguien que no poseía sed de sangre fuera capaz de superarlo a él y a sus compañeros de equipo y peor aun enfrente de Esdeath. Desesperado, decidió utilizarsu carta de triunfo que tenía su Teigu, mientras tocaba su flauta su masa muscular se incremento superando la de Daidara y su altura subió superando a la de Liver. "¿Qué te parece? Esta forma es mi carta de triunfo, mi poder se incrementa y mi velocidad también"

" **Para ser sincero, he visto otras transformaciones más impresionantes"** Contestaba Zora-Link sin intenciones de ofender pero después de haber presenciado las transformaciones de Ganondorf y Majoras, la de Nyau se quedaba corta.

"¡¿Te estás burlando de mi?!" Gritaba Nyau mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Zora-Link, sin embargo, El héroe uso toda el agua a su alrededor para formar un domo acuático para encerrar a Nyau ahí. El asesino intento nadar fuera de la burbuja de agua solo para ver que Zora-Link tenía una mano metida dentro del domo.

" **Escudo Eléctrico"**

"¡WAAAAHHHH!" Gritaba Nyau cuando recibió una descarga eléctrica mientras estaba encerrado en la burbuja de agua. Cuando Zora-Link lo libero, Nyau estaba inconsciente y de vuelta a su forma normal.

" **Y con eso ya fueron todos"** Decía Zora-Link mientras se quitaba su máscara Zora para volver a su forma normal. Todos los soldados del ejército imperial eran ahora los que se estaban muriendo de miedo, la tres bestias eran los subordinados más fuerte de Esdeath, el hecho de que Link los venciera por el mismo lo ponían a nivel de general a tan corta edad.

"E-ese niño no es normal"

"E-es un monstruo"

"¿Qué clase de Teigu tiene?"

"I-increíble" decía Najenda, al principio pensó que iba a presenciar un acto cruel de violencia pero conforme pasaba el combate presencio la verdadera fuerza del héroe, y si fuera completamente honesta, se sentía inspirada por el valor de Link. No solo ella, todos los de la tribu Ban se sentían inspirados también, toda la desesperación que causo Esdeath y sus hombres había desaparecido y fueron reemplazadas por ovaciones hacia el héroe.

"¡Eso fue fantástico!"

"¡Tomen eso perros del imperio!"

"Por un minuto me preocupe"

Clap, Clap, Clap 

Cuando todos vieron a la general Esdeath aplaudir, el silencio empezó a reinar de nuevo, nadie estaba seguro del porque estaba sonriendo en especial porque sus mejores hombres fueron derrotados con mucha facilidad. "Debo decir que tu pelea fue magnífica, dijiste que tu nombre era Link ¿verdad?"

"Así es, me da mucho gusto conocerla" Se volvía a presentar Link de manera educada, provocando que más de una persona perdiera el balance por la extraña actitud del muchacho.

"Vaya, veo que tienes buenos modales" Mencionaba Esdeath con una sonrisa, pero debajo de su sereno rostro, se ocultaba la sed de sangre que tenia la sádica general. No era frecuente que un desconocido apareciera de la nada y derrotara a sus mejores hombres, Esdeath anisa pelear contra Link.

"Mire, cualquier conflicto que tenga con esta tribu, estoy seguro que se puede resolver de manera pacífica" Ofrecía Link con la esperanza de que ya no tuviera que lastimar gente, todavía no lograba acostumbrase a la idea de defender humanos de otros humanos. **(Ganondorf es la reencarnación de un demonio, las gemelas Twinrova tenían medio pie en la tumba y Honox y Verán no eran humanos)**

"Lo siento tengo ordenes de exterminar esta aldea, sin embargo…" Respondía Esdeath mientras formaba una siniestra sonrisa que reflejaba su verdadera naturaleza inhumana. "Te propongo un Duelo"

"¿Un duelo?" Preguntaba Link curioso por saber las intenciones de Esdeath

"Quieres reducir el baño de sangre ¿Verdad?, entonces te propongo lo siguiente, tu y yo tendremos un duelo, Si tu ganas, me retiro junto con mis soldados pero la gente de esta aldea tiene que irse" Sugería Esdeath sin embargo esto provoco la indignación de muchos guerreros de la tribu.

"¡Y una mierda, ¿Por qué deberíamos retirarnos de nuestro hogar incluso si el muchacho gana?!" Gritaba uno de los muchos guerreros que no les gustaba ese trato tan injusto.

"Es por su propio bien, incluso si yo pierdo, otro general vendría en mi lugar, alguien como Budo ¿Quizás?" Y con eso todos los guerreros enojados se callaron, al parecer Budo era una fuerte causa de miedo.

"¿Qué hacemos gran patriarca?" Preguntaba uno de los guerreros de la tribu mientras se debatían si aceptar la oferta o pelear.

"Incluso si ganamos, el rio ha sido congelado y también parte del bosque, no podremos sobrevivir aquí" Decía el patriarca de la tribu mientras observaba los daños que causo Esdeath en el momento en que convirtió el rio en un puente para sus tropas. "¡Muy bien, nos parece justo! ¡¿Pero qué pasa si el muchacho pierde?!"

"Soy libre de exterminarlos y soy libre de hacer lo que quiera con Link" Decía Esdeath mientras sonreía ante las cara de horror de la gente, incluso Najenda parecía aterrada por el futuro de Link.

"Acepto el duelo" Contestaba sin vacilar Link, cosa que alarmo a todos los de la tribu, especialmente al patriarca y a Najenda.

"¡No lo hagas muchacho, te esperara algo peor que la muerte si pierdes!" Suplicaba el Patriarca, ya no creía que Link era un espía sino un joven con un corazón puro, por eso no quería que sufriera a manos de una confirmada sádica como Esdeath. "¡Tu no nos debes nada, solo retírate y salva tu vida!" Terminaba de suplicar el patriarca, cuando termino Link miro su mano izquierda donde brillaba la Trifuerza del valor y recordó todos los sucesos que vivió dentro del héroe del tiempo y los que sucedieron después de su creación.

"Mis hermanos y yo hemos visto lo que algunas personas puede hacer con poder" Decía Link mientras recordaba a Ganondorf, a Majoras, a Honox y a Verán. "Hemos visto gente sufrir muchas injusticias pero mi hermano mayor nunca dejaba a nadie que necesitara ayuda y siempre conseguía sacarlos de su mala situación" ahora recordaba todos los momentos que vivió con el Link original. "El me ayudo a encontrar las fuerzas para poder ayudar a quienes lo necesiten ¡Si huyo ahora, no podre verlo a los ojos jamás!"

"M-muchacho" Murmuraba el patriarca al estar totalmente conmovido por el valor de Link

"Veo que has tomado tu decisión" Decía Esdeath ansiosa de que empezara la pelea pero Najenda decidió hablar una vez más.

"E-Esdeath, no crees que deberías descansar primero, después de todo no dijiste que congelar el rio te agoto" Decía Najenda con la esperanza de que pospusieran el duelo y convencer al Link de retirarse.

"Sí, pero ya me siento un poco mejor, además eso equilibra un poco más las cosas para nuestro pequeño héroe" Contestaba Esdeath, tal vez no se encontraba al cien por ciento **(En el manga ella confirmo que congelar el rio la agoto)** pero eso hacia las cosas más interesantes. _"Además quiero ver como los rostros de desesperación cuando termine por romper el espíritu de ese niño"_ Para ella esta pelea no era más que una lección de realidad, que no había tal cosa como héroes que protegen al débil y ella lo demostraría torturando a Link enfrente de la tribu.

" _Así que ella fue quien congelo el rio, entonces mi mejor opción es pelear en mi forma humana"_ Decía Link mientras pensaba que la mejor opción para enfrentar a Esdeath era usando sus armas de fuego, así que decidió usa el cetro de fuego.

"Oh, así que ¿no vas a utilizar alguna de tus transformaciones esta vez?" Al ver que Link no se transformaba y aparte sacaba lo que parcia ser un bastón extraño con una esfera roja en la punta.

"Las máscaras no me dan mayor fuerza, sino diferentes habilidades que me permiten ser más eficientes para eliminar ciertos enemigos" Respondía Link, mientras también se equipaba las botas Pegaso para tener ventaja en velocidad. El ambiente estaba completamente tenso, la gente de la tribu se ponía a rezar por la victoria de Link, mientras los soldados imperiales guardaban silencio para presenciar a Esdeath pelear.

"Veamos como logras evadir esto" Desafiaba Esdeath mientras creaba varias estacas de hielo en medio del aire y con un movimiento de su mano las apunto hacia Link. "¡Weissschnabel!" gritaba mientras las estacas salían disparadas, viendo esto el héroe golpeo la tierra para activar uno de sus hechizos.

" _¡Fuego de Din!"_ Un domo de fuego rodeo a Link mientras se expandía su alcance, cuando las estacas de hielo chocaron con el Fuego de Din se derritieron inmediatamente cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

De lado de los soldados imperiales:

"¿Ahora controla el fuego?"

"¿Qué clase de monstruo es él?"

"No importa, Esdeath le dará su merecido" 

De parte de la tribu:

"¡Puede ganar! ¡Puede ganar!"

"El fuego siempre le gana al hielo"

"No se confíen esto no ha terminado"

" _¿Es que acaso puede usar más de una Teigu?"_ Pensaba Esdeath al ver la técnica que uso Link, aparte de las transformaciones, parecía tener también otras habilidades. _"No importa, una vez que gane lo torturare para que me cuente sus secretos"_ Pensaba Esdeath mientras sacaba su estoque **(Es el nombre de la espada que usa)** y se dirigió a Link a toda velocidad con la intención de herirlo gravemente. Link vio como Esdeath se dirigía a él con intenciones de un combate cercano, así que activo el modo hacha doble del cetro de fuego.

"¡HYAAAA!" Gritaba Link mientras lanzaba un ataque vertical a Esdeath, el cual apenas pudo esquivar debido a lo fácil que era para el héroe manejar el arma. ""¡HYAAAA!" Gritaba de nuevo dando un corte horizontal, con el cual obligo a Esdeath a retroceder dándole a Link la oportunidad de un último ataque. "Toma esto" decía Link mientras disparaba una esfera de fuego que logro conectar con Esdeath

Soldados: "¡General Esdeath!"

Tribu: "¡Continua así, sin piedad!"

"Arrgh" Gruñía Esdeath por el dolor, sin embargo vio que Link no había acabado cuando noto que lanzo varias esferas de fuego a su dirección. Pensando rápido, Esdeath golpeo el suelo creando así varias columnas de hielo para protegerlas.

"¡Eso no te protegerá por mucho!" Gritaba Link mientras seguía disparando esferas de fuego, las cuales destruían fácilmente las columnas de hielo.

" _No, pero me dan tiempo para hacer esto"_ Pensaba Esdeath mientras daba un pisotón en el suelo, lo que pudo crear una enorme columna debajo de los pies de Link que lo mando a volar por los aires.

"¡WHAAAA!" Gritaba Link mientras la columna lo mandaba hacia el cielo

"Debo decir que lograste impresionarme, tienes potencial" Decía Esdeath mientras formaba otras estacas de hielo para. "Lamentablemente, aquí es donde acaba todo" Declaraba Esdeath, los soldados empezaban a celebrar mientras que Najenda y la gente de la tribu se tapaban los ojos para no ver el cruel desenlace del héroe.

"Aun no… ¡PERDIDO!" Gritaba Link mientras usaba la carta de triunfo del cetro de fuego mientras apuntaba a Esdeath. En ese momento la base que sostenía la esfera roja cambio de forma, transformándose en lo que parecía una garra y teniendo en el centro la esfera rojo. Mientras cargaba la energía, el símbolo de la Trifuerza apareció.

Esdeath: "¡Weissschnabel!"

Link: "¡HYAAAAA!"

Ambos ataque conectaron, sin embargo el fuego de Link podía derretir incluso el hielo más frio, dándole así al héroe un tiro directo la sádica general. "¡AAAARRRGHH!" gritaba Esdeath cuando la enorme esfera de fuego el golpeo, el dolor y las quemaduras que recibió sumado a la fatiga que tenia por abusar de su poder ocasionaron que cayera al suelo incapaz de levantarse dándole la victoria a Link.

"Amor de Nayru" Decía Link para activar su escudo mágico para protegerlo de la caída, cuando había llegado al suelo vio que Esdeath estaba totalmente herida y sin fuerzas para pelear, viendo que no había peligro y la sed de sangre ceso decidió acercarse.

Soldados imperiales:

"No puede ser, la general perdió"

"Oigan, deberíamos hacer algo"

"¿De verdad crees que podemos ganarle?"

Cuando Link llego con Esdeath su cara entristeció, el no quería llegar a estos extremos pero tampoco quería que los soldados imperiales aniquilaran la tribu. "M-mátame" Link escucho el murmura de la herida general mientras recordaba sus creencias. "Tu ganaste, por lo tanto tengo que morir"

"Yo no vine aquí a matar" Decía Link mientras sacaba una poción roja de su cinturón mientras dirigía su mirada hacia los soldados de Esdeath. "¡Ella sigue viva pero si no se apuran puede que muera!" Gritaba Link, llamando la atención de Najenda y otros soldados, los cuales se dirigían para ayudar a Esdeath.

"N-no bromees, si no me matas ahora nada impedirá que vaya a-a matarte después" Amenazaba Esdeath, frustrada de que le estuviera dando compasión un enemigo. Pero Link volteo a donde estaba y con una sonrisa le dijo lo siguiente.

"Tal vez, pero tengo confianza de que puedes cambiar para mejor" Decía Link inocentemente, pensando que todos los seres humanos tenían la posibilidad de cambiar para mejor después de una dura experiencia, así como Skullkid después de que Link lo libro de la influencia de Majora. "Y cuando eso pase, tal vez tu y yo podamos ser otra cosa que enemigos" Link decía con una sonrisa carente de malicia o malas intenciones, lo cual provoco algo en la general.

" _Esa sonrisa… es muy hermosa"_ Fue lo último que pensó Esdeath antes de caer inconsciente, cuando Najenda y otros soldados llegaron vieron preocupados el estado de la general pero Link los calmo.

"No se preocupen, ella sigue viva" Decía Link mientras se dirigía hacia Najenda y le daba la poción roja. "Denle esto, se recuperara de inmediato" les aseguro Link, y ya que pudo haberla matado antes, los soldados decidieron creerle y tomar a Esdeath y las tres bestias a un lugar seguro y cumplir con el acuerdo que Esdeath propuso pero no sin antes darle una advertencia a Link.

"Escúchame niño, dejaremos que tu y esa tribu de salvajes se marchen pero no creas que tendrás la misma suerte otra vez si te topas con la general de nuevo" Decía uno de los soldados antes de retirarse con los demás soldados mientras transportaban fuera de la aldea de la tribu Ban.

Sin embargo, este mundo le enseñaría con el que muchas personas no son dignas de compasión y pronto aprenderá que los humanos pueden ser peores que los demonios.

"¡ERES UN HÉROE!"

"¡Les diste su merecido!"

Pero eso será en el futuro, por ahora Link pudo evitar una gran tragedia y prueba de ella era la felicidad que invadía a la tribu Ban que no paraba de felicitar al héroe, en ese momento el patriarca de la tribu se acerco a Link. "Nos has salvado a todos, te lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón valiente guerrero"

"N-no tiene que agradecerme, además no pude evitar que les quitaran sus tierras" Respondía Link mientras miraba que todo el ecosistema había muerto tras ser congelado por Esdeath.

"Es una tragedia, pero es una que mi gente puede superar, si no fuera por tu intervención tal vez hubiésemos sido borrados por completo" Decía el patriarca, no solo su mayor ventaja había sido eliminada, sino que también eran inferiores en número de soldados e inferiores en armamento, incluso si no hubieran participado Esdeath o las 3 bestias, hubieran perdido aplastantemente.

"Ya veo, les deseo la mejor de las suertes" Decía Link mientras ofrecía su mano izquierda para un apretón de manos de despidida, sin embargo el patriarca se quedo mirando el símbolo de la Trifuerza todavía brillando. "¿Suceda algo?"

"¿Ah? No, es solo que el símbolo de tu mano me llamo mucho la atención" Respondía el patriarca aun curioso sobre el significado del símbolo de la Trifuerza.

"De donde vengo representa la fuerza del valor" le decía Link miraba con nostalgia el símbolo de su mano, el no sabía el porqué todavía tenía la Trifuerza de valor pero al menos era un bonito recuerdo de sus hermanos y de Hyrule.

"Ya veo" Contestaba el patriarca con una sonrisa ante la respuesta de Link, ante sus ojos él era la persona más valiente que había conocido.

 **(Salto de tiempo)**

"Les agradezco por la comida y el dinero que me han dado" Decía Link mientras se despedía de la tribu Ban para seguir en su búsqueda por Hyrule y sus hermanos.

"Tómalo como nuestra agradecimiento Link" respondía el patriarca con toda la tribu a su espalda, los cuales le daban un último adiós a Link. "Te deseo buena suerte en tu búsqueda, estoy seguro que algún día te encontraras con tus hermanos"

"Lo sé, ¡Adiós a todos, me dio mucho gusto conocerlos!" Se despedía Link mientras se alejaba de la tribu Ban con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras que los demás le deseaban la mejor de las suertes en su búsqueda.

"Ese niño es un verdadero héroe" Decía uno de los guerreros de la tribu al patriarca, quien seguía sonriendo y recordando el símbolo que llevaba Link en su mano decidió hacer algo.

"¡Hijos míos! Debemos encontrar nuevas tierras a las cuales podemos llamar hogar, será difícil pero no es imposible y si alguna vez pierden la esperanza solo recuerden al héroe que nos salvo" Terminaba de hablar el patriarca y recibió aplausos de parte de la tribu quienes no se iban a rendir ante la adversidad mientras tuvieran el ejemplo de Link en sus memorias.

Y es así como la leyenda de un joven en ropas rojas empezaba a florecer, la tribu Ban empezó a migrar a nuevas tierras mientras llevaban tatuado el símbolo de la Trifuerza de valor en sus manos, algunos se unieron al ejército revolucionario y mientras que otros seguían ayudando a otras personas pero todas esparcían el heroico relato de Link.

 **(Cuatro años después)**

"¿Pero qué diablos son estas cosas?" Preguntaba un muchacho con pelo café ojos verdes chaqueta blanca y pantalones negros, mientras era atacado extrañamente por criaturas conocidas en Hyrule como ReDeads. "Sean lo que sean no evitaran que llegue con mis amigos en la capital" decía el joven mientras sacaba su espada para luchar, sin embargo se estaba metiendo con algo fuera de su alcance.

"¡GYAAAAAAAHHHH!" Gritaba uno de los ReDeads paralizando al joven mientras que otro se acercaba a él para morderle la cabeza.

" _No puede ser, ¿De verdad moriré aquí sin haber podido ayudar a mi villa y sin encontrar me con Sayo e Ieyatsu?"_ Maldecía el Joven mientras cerraba los ojos y se preparaba para lo peor.

"¡Aléjense de él!" Gritaba alguien a lo lejos mientras disparaba una flecha al ReDead, que estaba a punto de comerse la cara del joven, quemando su cuerpo en el proceso. "¡Ven conmigo si quieres vivir!" Gritaba la persona encapuchada al joven, el cual obedeció de inmediato, ya estando juntos decidió usar un ataque especial. "¡Fuego de Din!" Gritaba mientras golpeaba el suelo, en eso un domo de fuego rodeo a él y al joven mientras quemaba a todos los ReDeads. _"Uf, llegue a tiempo, pero es la primera vez que veo ReDeads en este lugar"_

"¡Eso fue increíble!, me llamo Tatsumi ¿Cómo te llamas tú?" Preguntaba Tatsumi a la misteriosa persona, la cual empezó a quitarse la capucha que hacía difícil ver su rostro.

"Mi nombre es Link" Contestaba el héroe de esta historia el cual había crecido bastante, superando por una cabeza a Tatsumi. También cambio su atuendo, ya no llevaba la misma túnica roja y ahora llevaba **una vestimenta parecida al set Hyliano de Breath of the wild**. "Un placer conocerte"

Lo que ambos no sabían es que esto era un encuentro que cambiaria la historia del imperio completamente. Muy pronto estos dos valientes jóvenes tomaran decisiones que marcan la delicada línea entre la cordura y la locura y solo el tiempo dirá las consecuencias de dichas decisiones pero lo más importante será lo siguiente.

Este encuentro marcara el inicio de la leyenda del heroico asesino 

**Continuara…**

 **Uf, otro capítulo hecho, fue un desafío hacerlo en especial por ahora mismo sufro algo de dolor porque me quitaron dos muelas del juicio**

 **Me parezco a Quico**

 **Bueno espero que le haya gustado la historia, como siempre dejen comentarios y recomienden esta historia a otros usuarios si pueden. Me ayudaría bastante.**


	3. La crueldad humana

**La leyenda de Night Raid: El heroico asesino**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni Akame ga kill, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **Aprovechando mi fin de semana largo, y el tiempo en el que estoy encerrado debido a que me sacaron las muelas del juicio y no puedo comer comida de afuera por temor a que sea grasosa. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste**

 **La crueldad Humana**

La capital imperial ha sido un lugar que ha prosperado por mil años, creada gracias a las ambiciones que tenía el primer emperador, las cuales eran crear un imperio prospero donde la gente pueda vivir segura. Los del emperador duraron durante siglos, sin embargo la corrupción empezaba a pudrir los corazones de la gente.

Monstruos con pieles humanas empezaban a tomar poder mientras hacen un infierno a lo que antes fue un lugar seguro para vivir sin sufrir consecuencias por sus acciones. Esta maldad había robado la esperanza a la gente.

Pero eso iba a cambiar con la llegada de dos personas

 **(Las afueras de la capital)**

"¡Dragón de tierra!" Gritaba uno de los comerciantes cuando vio salir un monstruo gigante con aspecto de cucaracha con brazos enormes. Esta grotesca criatura es una bestia peligrosa de clase 1 conocida como Dragón de Tierra, los cuales tienen el hábito de sorprender a sus víctimas al salir bajo tierra. Cuando el dragón de tierra se preparaba para comerse a los mercaderes fue recibido por una explosión en la cara.

BOOOOM

"Parece que sobrevivió a mi ataque" Decía Link, quien había utilizado una de sus flechas bombas para matar al dragón de tierra, quien a pesar de sobrevivir, se estaba retorciendo de dolor en la tierra. "No importa, muy pronto lo librare de su miseria" Decía Link mientras preparaba otra flecha Bomba.

"Espera Link, deja que yo termine el trabajo" Decía Tatsumi mientras sacaba su espada y se dirigía a cortar al dragón de Tierra. _"Salvar personas y empezar a ser reconocido, parece que seremos capaces de hacer ambas cosas"_ Saltando por encima de la bestia Tatsumi empezó a dales cortes por todo su cuerpo, dándole fin al Dragón de Tierra. Cuando los dos mercaderes vieron que la criatura estaba muerta salieron de su carreta para felicitar a los héroes.

"¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Ustedes dos vencieron a una bestia peligrosa con mucha facilidad!" Felicitaban los dos comerciantes mientras que Link se acercaba con ellos. Cuando Tatsumi escucho las felicitaciones, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y con formo una tonta sonrisa en su cara.

"Obviamente, ¡para nosotros esto no es más que una caminata en el parque!" Decía Tatsumi que estaba feliz de que reconocieran su fuerza, en especial después de que casi muere en su encuentro contra los ReDeads. "Mi compañero y yo estamos destinados a ser famosos en la capital" Presumía Tatsumi con la misma ridícula expresión, lo cual hacia que los comerciantes lo miraran como si fuera un loco, ante esto Link decidió presentarse de manera normal.

"Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Link y el es Tatsumi" Saludaba Link llamando la atención de los comerciantes, los cuales agradecieron de que hubiera alguien normal. "¿Se encuentran bien?"

"Sí, gracias a ustedes salimos ilesos y nuestra mercancía está intacta" Agradecía uno de los comerciantes y decidió aprovechar para advertirle algo más a Link, quien parecía el cerebro del dúo. "Tu amigo dijo algo sobre hacerse famosos en la capital ¿verdad?" preguntaba el comerciante y antes de que dijera algo Link, Tatsumi respondió.

"¡Así es! Ser exitoso en la capital es el sueño de todo chico de campo" Respondía excitado Tatsumi, lo cual preocupo a los dos comerciantes quienes guardaban silencio ante su declaración. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntaba Tatsumi al notar el cambio de humor de los comerciantes, en ese momento uno decidió hablar.

"La capital no es la ciudad del sueño que piensas que es, hay monstruos más viciosos que ese dragón de tierra" Contestaba seriamente el comerciante, cosa que llamo la atención de Link y Tatsumi.

"¿Quieres decir que hay bestias peligrosas en la capital?" Preguntaba esta vez Link, cada vez que visitaba una villa, ese era normalmente el problema.

"La gente… son humanos pero sus corazones son de monstruos, la capital está llena de ellos" Contestaba el comerciante con la mirada abajo y los puños apretados, Link pudo notar que había sufrido debido a esa gente.

" _¿De verdad una persona puede ser peor que un monstruo?"_ Preguntaba Link mentalmente, recordando varios incidentes que tuvo durante su viaje antes de conocer a Tatsumi.

"Les agradezco por la advertencia pero no puedo dar marcha atrás, Yo debo… nosotros debemos hacer dinero en la capital y salvar nuestra villa" Decía Tatsumi pero no se refería a Link con –nosotros- si no a unos amigos con los que se separo.

 **(Cambio de ubicación: Entrada de la capital)**

"¡Asombroso, así que esto es la capital!" Decía Tatsumi sorprendido al notar la diferencia que había entre su pequeña villa y la enorme ciudad que era la capital.

"Es impresionante" Decía Link mientras notaba el entusiasmo de Tatsumi y no pudo evitar sonreír ante su expresión debido a que era parecida a la que tuvo el héroe del tiempo cuando visito por primera vez la capital de Hyrule.

"Rápido Link, vayamos a inscribirnos en el ejercito, seremos tan ricos que podremos comprar una villa para nosotros" Decía entusiasmado Tatsumi mientras agarraba la muñeca de Link pero este no se movía.

"Tatsumi, ya te dije que no me uniría al ejercito" Decía Link, deteniendo a Tatsumi, el cual parecía un poco decepcionado por su respuesta.

"Vamos, alguien tan increíble como tu llegaría a ser general en poco tiempo" Decía Tatsumi mientras recordaba lo increíble que fue Link cuando lo salvo de los ReDeads y también vio lo hábil que era con la espada cuando se toparon con otras bestias en su camino hacia la capital. "Eres capaz de matar cualquier bestia sin ningún problema"

"Es cierto que las bestias son fáciles para mí, pero no creo poder matar a un ser humano" Contestaba Link haciendo que Tatsumi empezara a dejar de jalarlo y se detuviera a pensar en lo decía el héroe. "El imperio está en guerra, lo que significa que cualquier soldado será forzado a matar otro ser humano, yo… yo no creo poder hacer eso"

"Y-ya veo" Decía Tatsumi, ahora comprendiendo la negativa de Link ante unirse al ejercito a pesar de su fuerza, para convertirse en general uno debía matar gente o dirigir a otras personas para que hicieran eso. _"Pero aun así no puedo darme por vencido"_ Pensaba Tatsumi, de repente sintió una palmada en el hombro.

"Te deseo buena suerte, con tu talento estoy seguro que lo harás bien" Le deseaba Link buena suerte a Tatsumi, el cual respondió con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, la siguiente ves que me veas, seré General Tatsumi" Contestaba Tatsumi con entusiasmo y determinación en sus ojos, el estaba decidido a ayudar a su villa sin importar el costo.

"Entonces me despido de usted general Tatsumi" Se despedía Link con un saludo militar, el cual Tatsumi respondió de la misma manera, cuando el joven se fue corriendo a inscribirse al ejército, el héroe miraba con una sonrisa ante el espíritu del futuro general. _"Estoy seguro que le irá bien"_ **(Jajajaja, espera hablabas en serio Link, déjame reírme más fuerte, JAJAJAJA)**

 **(Cambio de ubicación: Plaza comercial de la capital)**

" _Bien ya que estoy aquí, será mejor vender algunas cosas que me he encontrado durante mis viajes"_ Pensaba Link para poder hacer dinero usando algunas piedras preciosas que se encontraba en cuevas o con las partes de animales que cazaba, los cuales se mantenían frescos dentro del bolsillo mágico de su cinturón **(Me tome una leche de siete años en ocarina del tiempo, niéguenme que tiene ese poder)**. _"Este lugar no parece tan prospero como Tatsumi lo describía"_ Pensaba Link mientras veía a mucha gente pidiendo limosna, entre los cuales pudo ver niños y ancianos y otra gente que parecía estar enferma o con ropa en mal estado. _"Espero que Tatsumi empiece a ganar dinero pronto"_ Pensaba Link quien no quería que su nuevo amigo terminara de la misma forma.

 **(Salto de tiempo)**

"Oh, este es un buen ejemplar, me sorprende que alguien tan joven como pudiera cazar esta ave" Decía el dueño de una carnicería que checaba la bestia peligrosa que había casado Link cuando estaba de camino a la capital con Tatsumi.

"He vivido casi cinco años en ambientas salvajes, y he desarrollado una habilidad para la caza" Respondía Link mientras daba conocer su experiencia para la caza, cosa que llamo la atención del dueño.

"Ya veo, que te parece si te doy cincuenta monedas de oro y un puesto como cazador para el negocio" Ofrecía el dueño de la carnicería.

"¿Un puesto?" Preguntaba Link curioso por la oferta que le ofrecían

"Últimamente he estado corto de inventario y he tenido problemas para conseguir ingredientes para la carnicería, tu ayuda me serviría bastante" Explicaba el dueño de la carnicería pero Link no parecía muy seguro de aceptar la oferta.

"No sé, me gusta mucho viajar y además…" Decía Link mientras veía la condición que sufrían muchas personas fuera del puesto. "Esto lugar, no parece muy seguro para vivir"

"Sé que la capital puede ser difícil, pero una vez que tienes un trabajo seguro puedes disfrutar de muchas comodidades, por favor al menos dale una pensada" Pedía el dueño quien no quería perder la oportunidad de conseguir un buen cazador.

"Está bien, lo pensare, por el momento puedo quedarme con las cincuenta monedas de oro" Decía Link, mientras pensaba si debía descansar por un tiempo en la capital. _"Ya han pasado más de cuatro años de viaje, Tal vez debería…"_

"Por supuesto, y muchas gracias por su consideración, si trabaja aquí juro que no se arrepentirá" Agradecía el dueño mientras se despedía de Link pero entonces ambos escucharon un grito bastante cerca de la carnicería.

"Te dije que dejara de gritar y vinieras con nosotros" Ordenaba alguien con un paliacate rojo en la cabeza, chaleco y pantalones negros y un bigote corto mientras jalaba de los cabellos a una mujer que no paraba de pedir ayuda. El hombre estaba siendo acompañado por otras dos personas, un hombre de complexión grande y musculosa con la cabeza rapada y otro con problemas de sobre peso y lentes de sol.

"¡Esperen!" Gritaba un hombre mayor tratando de alcanzarlos, el cual parecía muy lastimado debido a los moretones que tenía en la cara y el estado de sus ropas. "Por favor prometo que les pagare pero dejen ir a mi hija" Suplicaba el señor solo para ser golpeado por el más grande de la banda.

"Demasiado tarde para eso anciano, además tu hija nos beneficiaremos más rápido" Decía el que parecía ser el líder del trió mientras empezaba a retirarse con la hija del señor.

"¡No! Por favor se lo suplico" volvía a suplicar el señor mientras se aferraba a la pierna del líder cosa que lo molesto demasiado y dándole una patada lo alejo de él.

"Que molesto eres, oye grandulón, enséñale porque te llaman rompe cráneos" Ordenaba el líder mientras el grandulón se tronaba los dedo mientras se acercaba al señor para romperle el cráneo.

"¡Deténganse!" Gritaba Link llamando la atención tanto de la banda como de las otras personas que miraban la escena con gran preocupación. "No sé qué problemas tienen con esta gente, pero yo me hare responsables, así que déjenlas en paz" Pedía Link mientras se acercaba hacia la banda de extorsionadores.

"Ja, Muchacho no sé quién eres pero deberías aprender de los demás a no meterte en asuntos que no te importan, Grandulón deja al vejestorio por mientras y enséñale a ese mocoso sobre modales" Ordenaba el líder, haciéndole caso el grandulón tiro al anciano al piso y se dirigió donde estaba Link.

"Debiste quedarte callado mocoso" Dijo el grandulón antes de lanzarle un golpe a Link, sin embargo justo antes de que pudiera conectar, Link lo esquivo perfectamente provocando que el tiempo alrededor de él fuera más lento, en ese momento activo las botas Pegaso.

" _Voy a utilizar tus técnicas Linkle"_ Decía Link aprovechaba su habilidad Flurry Rush para darle al grandulón una pata en su mentón otra en sus piernas, una patada en el estomago para terminar con una patada de hacha que conecto en la cabeza del extorsionador dejándolo con la cara enterrada en la tierra.

"¿Uh?" Era lo único que podían decir los dos extorsionadores restantes al ver como el musculo del equipo quedaba fuera en un instante.

"Considérenlo una advertencia, o dejan esas personas en paz o terminaran como su amigo" Decía en Link mientras se ponía en posición en caso de que los extorsionadores quisiesen continuar.

"In-imbécil ¡Que haces ahí parado dispárale!" Gritaba el líder mientras sacaba una pistola para matar a Link, sin embargo con la velocidad que las botas Pegaso le daban al héroe combinado a su esquivar láseres de parte de Beamos, ningún tiro logro conectarle a Link. "N-no puede ser" decía el líder al ver que había vaciado su pistola y Link seguía de pie.

"Supongo que es mi turno ahora" Decía Link mientras usaba su velocidad para desaparecer de la vista de los extorsionadores, en ese momento Link dio un salto en el aire mientras generaba electricidad desde sus botas para preparar un ataque especial. "¡HYAAAA!" gritaba Link mientras aterrizaba en la cabeza del gordo extorsionador dejándolo inconsciente. "Y ahora solo quedas tu"

"¡Es-espera! Lamento mucho lo que hice, por favor déjame ir y juro que cambiare" Suplicaba el líder mientras sacaba lentamente un cuchillo, tenía la intención de herir a Link cuando bajara la guardia. "Te juro que estoy arrepentido de lo hice, por favor dame una segunda oportunidad" decía mientras lloraba desesperadamente, en ese momento Link le dio la espalda y parecía retirarse del lugar. "Idiota" decía mientras corría hacia Link para apuñalarlo sin embargo antes de que hiciera dicha acción, el héroe dio una patada giratoria hacia la mono que sostenía el cuchillo provocando que el líder lo soltara debido a que la tenia rota. "¡AAARRGHH mi mano! ¡¿Qué me hiciste?"!

"Te di una segunda oportunidad, la cual desaprovechaste" Contestaba Link mientas miraba como el líder se arrodillaba por el dolor que lo provoco la patada.

"¿C-como te diste cuenta?" Preguntaba el líder mientras trataba de calmar su dolor sobándose la mano.

"Experiencia, no eres la primera persona que ha intentado apuñalarme por la espalda" Contestaba Link quien ya se estaba volviendo experto en ver las mentiras de la gente.

"No lo entiendo, ni siquiera los conoces ¿Por qué haces esto?" Preguntaba el líder quien al crecer en la corrupta capital del imperio no podía comprender a una persona como Link.

"Porque es lo correcto" Respondía Link, lo cual solo alimento la ira del líder

"¡Vete a la mierda! Aquel que tenga poder es el que está bien, los campesinos como tú solo deberían-¡ARRRRGH!" el líder fue interrumpido cuando Link le dio una patada rompiéndole parte de la mandíbula y aflojándole la dentadura.

"Para alguien que clama tener poder, eres bastante débil" decía Link antes de dar un pesado suspiro, últimamente ha tenido que resolver todo con violencia, nadie estaba dispuesto a resolver los problemas con calma. Cuando Link estaba a punto de marcharse, escucho a alguien aplaudiendo y cuando volteo a ver quién era, su cara se puso de color roja. Ante el estaba una mujer un poco más alta que él, rubia de pelo corto, con atributos que se hacían notar gracias a sus ropas un poco, demasiado, reveladoras.

"Eso fue increíble chico, le diste su merecido a esos idiotas" Decía la bella mujer, provocando que Link se sonrojara aun más ante el cumplido que le dio.

"Ah… Bu-bueno es que s-se estaban p-pasando de la raya y y-yo no podía permitirlo" Respondía Link mientras trataba de ocultar su enrojecido rostro con su capucha, lo cual provoco que la bella mujer quisiese jugar con él un poco más.

"Vamos, no tienes que ser tan tímido, mi nombre es Leone por cierto" Se presentaba Leone mientras le quitaba la capucha a Link de su cabeza. "Vaya eres más adorable de lo que pensé pero no recuerdo haberte visto antes, ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?" Preguntaba Leone mientras se acercaba al rostro de Link, el cual ya estaba con tono rojo oscuro.

"L-Link, m-mucho gusto e-en conocerla" Decía Link totalmente nervioso, era la primera vez que se topaba con alguien tan juguetona como Leone, el no tenia anillo, mascara o armadura que le ayudara en estos casos.

"Vaya aparte de fuerte tienes buenos modales, dime ¿Eres de esas personas que quieren hacerse grandes uniéndose al ejercito?" Pregunto Leone esperando que fuera el mismo caso que otro chico con pelo castaño **(Mmmh me pregunto quién)** sin embargo el rubor de Link desapareció y fue reemplazado por una cara un poco triste.

"No creo que este calificado para el ejercito" Contestaba Link, lo cual confundió a Leone y a cualquiera que lo oyó, en especial por haber sido testigos de lo que hizo el héroe.

"Estas siendo demasiado humilde" Hablo esta vez el señor que Link rescato mientras su hija lo ayudaba a caminar. "Alguien tan fuerte como tu puede llegar a ser general"

"Es solo que no me gusta la violencia, y no creo ser capaz de matar a otro ser humano, todo lo que he aprendido fue por para poder defenderme y mi fuerza viene de cazar bestias" Contestaba Link despejando las dudas de todos.

"Ya veo, bueno como sea te debo demasiado, no solo me salvaste a mi sino también a mi hija" Agradecía el señor, incluso si Link no los mato, la heridas eran muy severas y sin un buen doctor los extorsionadores posiblemente serian incapaces de recuperarse totalmente, a decir verdad a Link se le paso un poco la mano.

"Me alegra haber ayudado, por cierto ¿estarán bien?" Preguntaba Link al ver los moretones y heridas que tenía el señor y ver como la muchacha todavía estaba temblando por la fuerte experiencia que recibió.

"Estoy bien, es mi hija la que me preocupa" Contestaba el señor, incluso si estaba más herido que su hija, ella fue la que experimento un golpe emocional demasiado fuerte. Al ver el estado de la muchacha Link saco su ocarina y toco la canción de curación, la melodía era tan bella que todos los que la oyeron se relajaron bastante y empezaban a tararear la música mientras que la muchacha dejaba de temblar y llorar.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?" Preguntaba Link, la muchacha se secaba las lágrimas y con una sonrisa le dijo que ya se encontraba mejor, lo cual provoco que su padre también sonriera. "Me alegro mucho"

" _Ese Link pudo calmar a esa chica con solo ese instrumento, ¿Sera que es una Teigu?"_ Se preguntaba Leone al ver el efecto que tuvo la ocarina de Link. _"Antes tenias mi curiosidad Link, ahora tienes mi atención"_ Decía Leone mientras analizaba Link preguntándose cómo podría hacerse más cercana a él.

"Señor, tome esto para que se cure las heridas" decía Link mientras le ofrecía un diamante al señor lo cual lo sorprendió a él, a la hija y a Leone.

"Y-yo no puedo tomar esto, es…" Trataba de negarse el señor pero se detuvo cuando Link le mostro una bolsa llena de dinero, el cual había ganado gracias a que vendió parte de sus Rupiees y otras cosas que cazo como bestias peligrosas y otros minerales preciosos.

"A mí me sobra el dinero, además de que me acaban de ofrecer un puesto de cazador" Decía Link mientras el señor y su hija derramaban lagrimas de felicidad. En medio de su emoción el señor tomo a Link de las manos y lleno de felicidad y lágrimas le agradeció por todo lo que había hecho y juro aprovechar cada centavo que el diamante le iba a dar, con eso se despidieron del héroe, el cual tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Tienes una sonrisa muy linda" le susurraba Leone a Link en la oreja lo cual hizo que se volviera a sonrojar dándole mucha gracia a la juguetona mujer. "¡Ah! te pusiste rojo de nuevo, que adorable eres" decía Leone con una picara sonrisa.

"Es solo que… es la primera vez que se me acerca una mujer tan bella y…" Trataba de hablar Link pero Leone lo ponía tan nervioso que termino por decir lo que en verdad sentía.

"Muy bien, ya me decidí" Decía Leone mientras tomaba del brazo a Link y lo arrastraba hacia donde ella quería. "Tu yo vamos a tener una cita"

"¡¿U-una c-cita?!" Preguntaba Link totalmente sorprendido por lo rápido que Leone estaba llevando las cosas.

"Me da mucha curiosidad alguien como tu ¿Y qué mejor forma de conocer a alguien que una cita?" Preguntaba Leone con una sonrisa mientras seguía arrastrando a Link.

"P-pero u-una cita es algo…" Trataba de hablar Link pero dejo de hacerlo cuando Leones lo soltó para voltear a verlo en la cara de gatito abandonado.

"¿Es que no quieres?" Preguntaba Leone con falsa tristeza pero Link siendo tan inocente e inexperto en mujeres se lo estaba tragando.

"B-bueno, n-no es que no quiera es…" Trataba de hablar Link pero un recuerdo de uno de sus hermanos le llego repentinamente.

 _Blue Link: Son tus estúpidas dudas las que impiden que desarrolles tu verdadero potencial, eres un Héroe ¿No?, sé más seguro de ti mismo…_

"Perdón Leone, era solo que al ser invitado a una cita por alguien tan hermosa m-me puso nervioso" Decía Link mientras trataba de darle una firme respuesta a Leone lo cual termino sorprendiéndola. "Leone, m-me encantaría tener una cita contigo, yo invito" Decía Link con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de determinación lo cual hizo que Leone se sonrojara esta vez.

"V-vaya puedes ser sorpresivamente decidido si te lo propones" Decía Leone con una sonrisa y un poco roja ante el cambio de actitud de Link. "Bueno, hay un restaurante un poco caro al que me gustaría ir" Sugería Leone, en ese momento Link tomo su mano y con una sonrisa respondió.

"Muy bien, solo dime donde está y te invito lo que quieras" Respondía Link con absoluta determinación, Leone sonrió ante la nueva actitud del héroe y lo guio al restaurante que quería. Al principio solo quería divertirse con él y sacarle algo de información sobre sus habilidades pero ahora tal vez se tomaría enserio su cita con Link.

 **(Salto de tiempo)**

Leone llevo a Link a un restaurante donde servían las mejores bebidas alcohólicas de la capital, al principio quien los recibió pregunto si tenían el dinero para pagar por la comida pero cuando vio la cantidad de dinero que tenía el héroe termino por darles la mejor mesa del restaurante. Mientras Link comía los finos platos del menú, Leone aprovecho para embriagarse de manera lujosa. Para Leone este era el mejor día de su vida, logro hacer dinero fácil, conoció a alguien totalmente adorable y celebro como nunca en uno de los mejores lugares de la capital. Ya llegando la noche Link tuvo que llevar a Leone mientras la cargaba de manera nupcial a un lugar donde la esperaban sus amigos.

"Nunca me la había pasado también, gracias por esta maravillosa noche querido" Decía Leone mientras frotaba sus mejillas contra las de Link, lo cual dejo al héroe todo rojo.

"S-si yo también la pase bien" Contestaba Link mientras seguía cargando a Leone, el debía admitir que era bastante agradable pasar el tiempo con la gente en vez de viajar solo siempre. _"Tal vez es mejor si acepto el trabajo de cazador y termino por sentar cabeza en la capital, después de todo…"_

"Oh, ¿Estas pensando en hacerme algo pervertido?" Preguntaba Leone mientras acariciaba con un dedo la barbilla de Link, el cual se sonrojo al oír tal pregunta tan sugestiva.

"¡N-No! S-solo estaba pensando en que s-sería buena idea quedarme en la capital" Contestaba Link con la cara roja mientras que Leone sonreía ante las expresiones tan lindas de Link.

"Oh, ¿Y por dices que sería buena idea?" Preguntaba Leone quien ya se daba una idea pero aun así quería oírla de parte de Link.

"Bueno una razón… es porque tu vives aquí y pensé que…" Trataba de responder Link pero fue interrumpido cuando Leone le lamio la mejilla, lo cual hizo que salieran humo por sus orejas. "Eh, ¡¿EHHHHHH?!"

"Te marque, con eso declaro que algún día serás mío" Contestaba Leone con una sonrisa y un poco roja.

"Le-Leone, yo no sé qué….."

"¡AHÍ ESTA!" Un grito interrumpió a Link e hizo que Leone se tapara los oídos ante la molestia que le causo el grito. "¡¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?! ¡¿Y quién diablos es ese?!" Gritaba cierta chica con vestido rosa, pelo rosa y ojos de color rosa quien estaba acompañada por un joven de cabello verde y ropas verdes, quien extrañamente le estaba mirando a Link con mucha envidia en sus ojos.

"Oye Mine no le hables así a Link, el y yo terminaremos algún día juntos" Declaraba Leone dejando en silencio a todos y a Link con la cara carmesí. "Oh cierto, Link esa niña maleducada es Mine y ese pervertido es Lubbock, son los amigos que me estaban esperando"

"Y-ya veo ¿Segura que puedes seguir tu sola?" Preguntaba Link debido a que Leone había bebido mucho en el restaurante y parecía estar ebria.

"Sí, sí, no te preocupes además Mine me puede ayudar" Respondía Leone ante la preocupación de Link, el cual decidió ponerla delicadamente en el piso para asegurarse de que nada le pasara. "Gracias por la hermosa noche, espero que tengamos otra cita muy pronto"

"¡S-sí! A mí también me gustaría" Se despedía Link con una sonrisa y su cara rojo antes de que se despidiera de Leone y los demás mientras se dirigía a un lugar donde pasar la noche. Cuando Mine y Lubbock se aseguraron de que ya no estuviera cerca decidieron hablar con Leone.

"Ugh, ¿En que estabas pensando cuando decidiste perder tiempo con ese extraño? Además de eso estas toda borracha ¿Cómo esperas hacer tu trabajo?" Preguntaba Mine a Leone, la cual se levanto de repente del suelo y mientras chocaba los puños entre sí, esto provoco que su extraño cinturón brillara, dándole una apariencia diferente cuando termino de brillar.

"No me subestimes, con mi Teigu puedo estar sobria en un instante, además Link no es alguien corriente, tiene talentos muy especiales" Decía Leone mientras daba una felina y salvaje sonrisa a Mine y Lubbock. _"Espero volver a verte Link"_ Pensaba Leone antes de dar un salto hacia el techo de un edificio mientras era seguida por Mine y Lubbock.

 **(Mientras tanto con Link)**

" _¿Habrá sido todo eso en serio? Digo ella parecía de las personas que bromean mucho pero…"_ Pensaba Link mientras tocaba la mejilla que Leone lamio sonrojándose en el proceso. _"Bueno supongo que vale la pena averiguarlo"_ Pensaba Link con una sonrisa.

"¡MALDITA SEA ESOS PECHOS-QUIERO DECIR MUJER!"

"¿Eh?" Decía Link mientras salía de su trance cuando vio un rostro familiar quien no paraba de gritar y maldecir. "¿Tatsumi?"

"¿Eh? L-Link" Decía Tatsumi al reconocer a Link cuando escucho que alguien pregunto su nombre

"Ah, Tatsumi que bueno volver a verte, dime ¿Cómo te fue? Ya eres todo un soldado ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba Link totalmente curioso por cómo le fue a su nuevo amigo.

"B-bueno la verdad es que…" Explicaba Tatsumi sentido mucha vergüenza al hablar sobre su tragedia en especial ante alguien quien tuvo completa confianza en él.

 **(Una explicación más tarde)**

"Ya veo, así que hay también mujeres así en la capital" Decía Link después de haber oído la historia de Tatsumi, quien no tuvo la misma suerte que él cuando llego.

"Me quito todo mi dinero ¡¿Qué se supone que debía aprender con eso?!" Gritaba Tatsumi maldiciendo su encontró con esa mujer.

"¿No confiar en extraños?" Decía Link mientras Tatsumi hundía su cabeza en vergüenza, al ver a su amigo así decidió animarlo de alguna forma. "Oye no te preocupes, me ofrecieron un trabajo como cazador, si quieres podemos dividir las ganancias hasta que logres ser aceptado en el ejercito ¿Qué dices?" Le ofrecía Link a Tatsumi, lo cual conmovió hasta las lágrimas al pobre chico de campo.

"L-Link ¡Eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener!" Declaraba Tatsumi mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus mangas.

"V-vamos estas exagerando, mira por el momento busquemos donde dormir…" Decía Link pero fue interrumpido cuando una carreta se detuvo en frente de ellos, de la cual una bonita chica de pelo rubio y vestido azul con blusa celeste salió con una cara de preocupación.

"¿Otra vez señorita Aria?" Preguntaba uno de los guardias mientras aria salía del carruaje

"No puedo evitarlo, es parte de mi naturaleza" Respondía Aria mientras caminaba a donde estaban Tatsumi y Link. "¿Ustedes dos no tienen un lugar donde pasar la noche?" Preguntaba Aria con una amable sonrisa.

"Bueno, no por el momento" Contestaba Tatsumi

"Si no tienen un lugar para dormir ¿Quieren ir a dormir en mi casa?" Preguntaba Aria pero solo recibió una cara de desconfianza de parte de Tatsumi y, debido a la historia que le contaron, de Link.

"Nosotros estábamos por buscar un hotel" Respondía Link, quien si tenía dinero para pagar una habitación.

"Ya veo, pero a estas horas ya todo está cerrado" Decía Aria, lo cual parecía ser cierto, era demasiado tarde y precia que nadie estaba trabajando a estas horas.

"La señorita Aria no puede dejar personas como ustedes solas en la calle" Decía uno de los guardias

"Ustedes deberían aceptar su buena intención, la capital es peligrosa de noche" Decía el otro guardia.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer?" Preguntaba Aria con esperanzas de que aceptaran la invitación a su casa.

"B-bueno… creo que es mejor que dormir en la calle ¿Qué opinas Link?" Preguntaba Tatsumi a Link quien parecía un poco sospechoso sobre las intenciones de Aria pero tal vez era mejor para la seguridad de su nuevo amigo, después de todo se enfrento contra extorsionadores un pleno día quien sabe que pasaría de noche.

"S-supongo" Decía Link, pero dentro de él todavía seguía ese sentimiento que le decía que no, pero al ver la sonrisa de Aria, la cual parecía totalmente inocente, decidió ignorar la sensación por el momento. _"Este lugar me ha vuelto muy paranoico, no hay forma que alguien como ella pueda tener motivos ocultos"_

"Bien, esta decidido" Decía Aria mientras invitaba a Link y a Tatsumi al carruaje

 **(Cambio de ubicación: Mansión de Aria)**

"Veo que trajiste a otras personas" Decía el padre de Aria mientras tomaba el té con su esposa

"¿Cuántas personas serian esta semana? Menudo habito" Decía la madre de Aria con una sonrisa, mientras tanto Link y Tatsumi se sorprendieron al ver una mansión como esta.

"M-muchas gracias por invitarnos a los dos" Agradecía Tatsumi mientras hacia una reverencia, cosa que también decidió hacer Link.

"No se preocupen, siéntanse como en casa" Decía el padre de Aria para que los dos se relajaran

"G-gracias" Agradecía Tatsumi mientras se enderezaba, el estaba feliz de haber encontrado personas como Aria y su familia. "Qué bueno que hay personas como estas ¿Verdad Link?"

"¿Eh? Ah sí, es muy bueno" Contestaba Link todavía inseguro de haber aceptado la invitación, desde que puso un pie en la mansión su corazón y mente parecían advertirle que iba a pasar algo malo. _"Sera que he pasado demasiado tiempo afuera ¿Qué ya no puedo relajarme en una casa?"_

 **(Salto de tiempo: Después de que Tatsumi explicara su situación)**

"Ya veo, Tú y tus amigos quieren unirse al ejército para salvar a tu villa" Respondía el padre de Aria ante la historia de Tatsumi.

"Así es" Contestaba Tatsumi

"Vaya que maravilloso sueño" decía Aria con una sonrisa que sonrojaba a Tatsumi, en ese momento su familia empezó a dirigir su atención a Link quien estuvo callado durante toda la conversación. "¿Y tu amigo?"

"Ah, es verdad" Respondía Tatsumi cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado algo sumamente importante y con mucha vergüenza contesto la pregunta. "Después de que me salvo de unos extraños monstruos, termine arrastrándolo a la capital conmigo"

"¿En serio?" Preguntaba la madre de Aria a Link

"No exactamente, he estado vagando de pueblo en pueblo durante más de cuatro años y decidí seguir a Tatsumi debido a que me estaba quedando sin provisiones" Contestaba Link tratando de explicar su situación.

"¿Cuatro años? ¿Qué edad tienes joven?" Preguntaba el papá de Aria al oír el tiempo que Link estuvo solo.

"Creo que tengo 16 años" Contesto Link sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Tatsumi quien apenas se enteraba que Link era menor que él.

"Espera ¿Crees?" Preguntaba esta vez Aria ante la duda que tenia Link respecto a su edad

"Nunca conocí a mis padres y jamás supe cuando nací, mi cumpleaños lo celebraba el día en que mi guardián me encontró" Decía Link mientras recordaba al árbol Deku.

"Ya veo y ¿por qué has estado viajando solo?" Preguntaba la madre de Aria quien no podía creer que alguien tan joven estuviera viajando sin rumbo por más de cuatro años.

"Mi guardián murió cuando tenía nueve, durante ese tiempo mis hermanos cuidaron de mi pero debido a un incidente terminamos por separarnos desde que tenía doce, durante ese tiempo he estado tratando de buscarlos pero por más tiempo que pasa he estado perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrarlos" Contestaba Link, lo cual entristeció mucho a Tatsumi, el no sabía que alguien tan bueno como el héroe había sufrido demasiado.

"¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?" Preguntaba el padre de Aria quien parecía simpatizar con la historia de Link.

"Me ofrecieron un puesto de cazador en una carnicería de la capital, estaba pensando en darme un descanso por aquí antes de re-iniciar mi búsqueda" Decía Link un poco triste, a pesar de la resolución que tenía cuando comenzó su viaje, su esperanza disminuía con el paso de los años, incluso después de más cuatro años no estaba ni cerca de encontrar Hyrule que cuando comenzó.

"No se preocupen" decía el padre de Aria llamando la atención tanto de Link como la de Tatsumi. "Tengo un amigo en el ejercito al que te puedo recomendar Tatsumi y no solo eso también pediré que investigue sobre el paradero de tus amigo y tus hermanos Link".

"¿D-de verdad?" Preguntaba Link con algo de esperanza en sus ojos

"Debido a la guerra el ejército imperial tiene cuarteles por todas partes, si hay gente que puede ayudarte son ellos" Contestaba el padre de Aria.

"Qué bueno, te podrás reunir con tus hermanos después de todo este tiempo" Decía Tatsumi quien estaba feliz por Link, alguien como él no merecía estar tanto tiempo solo.

"Muchísimas gracias" Decía Link mientras feliz, tal vez con ayuda pueda encontrar a sus hermanos, después de todo ahora había más gente investigando el caso.

Su felicidad fue tanta que no notaba que todo esto era extrañamente conveniente

 **(Salto de Tiempo: al día siguiente en la plaza comercial)**

"Iremos a esta tienda ahora" Decía Aria mientras sus guardias cargaban toda la ropa que se compraba.

"S-será mejor que ayude" Se ofrecía Link tratando de facilitar la labor de los guardias cuando las compras de Aria se volvieron exageradas.

"La cantidad de ropa se está volviendo exagerada" Mencionaba Tatsumi al ver la cantidad de cajas que se estaban acumulando en la carreta de carga que llevaba su carroza.

"No solo la señorita Aria todas las mujeres son así" Decía Gouki uno de los guardias de Aria, en ese momento se volteo para hablar seriamente con Tatsumi. "Antes dijiste que querías unirte al ejército imperial ¿Verdad?"

"Ah sí" Contestaba Tatsumi quien no estaba seguro de porque le preguntaban eso ahora mismo

"Entonces tendrás que ocuparte de tipos como esos" Decía Gouki mientras señalaba unos carteles de se busca.

"¿Night Raid?" Preguntaba Tatsumi mientras miraba los postes

"Son un grupo de asesinos que están aterrorizando la capital imperial, sus objetivos son siempre miembros de la clase alto así como políticos o como la familia de la señorita Aria" Decía Gouki pero entonces dirigió su mirada hacia otro poste. "Y si alguna vez piensas subir de rango terminaras por enfrentarte a él" lo extraño de ese poste es que no había un dibujo de quien se buscaba solo una descripción muy vaga de su vestimenta.

"¡El demonio rojo!" Decía Sorprendido Tatsumi al haber oído rumores y leyendas sobre el cerca de su villa.

"¿Ya sabias de él?" Preguntaba Gouki al notar la reacción de Tatsumi

"En mi villa aparecen soldados y otros refugiados que hablan sobre él, unos dicen que es un héroe pero otros dicen que es un verdadero monstruo" Contaba Tatsumi al recordar la leyendas del demonio rojo.

"Aquellos que dicen que es un héroe, es porque están celosos del imperio, ese demonio no busca nada más que simple destrucción, todas las personas que fueron atacadas por él, resultaron tan traumadas que solo daban descripciones sobre su atuendo y algunos venían con exageraciones por eso no hay un retrato del demonio rojo, por eso debes tener cuidado" Advertía Gouki a Tatsumi.

"¡Lo tendré!" respondía firme Tatsumi

"Muy bien ¿ahora podrías ayudar a tu amigo con eso?" Preguntaba Gouki mientras señalaba la enorme caja que sostenía Link encima de él, la cual por cierto era más grande que la carroza misma.

"¡¿Qué clase de compra es esa?!"

 **(Salto de tiempo: noche, mansión de Aria)**

"¿Así que esta es la mansión?" Preguntaba una voz que en las afueras de la mansión de Aria

"Sí, Scheele y yo entraremos primero, Akame y Bulat se encargaran de cualquier persona que salga de aquí" Decía otra persona mientras se tronaba los puños como método de preparación. "Muy bien hora de sacar la basura"

 **(Habitación de Link)**

" _Este sentimiento de nuevo"_ Pensaba Link cuando despertó repentinamente por la increíble sed de sangre, el cual sentía que se estaba acercando a la mansión rápidamente. _"Debo apresurarme"_ actuando por instinto Link activo las botas Pegaso y se dirigió a la presencia más cercana.

 **(Pasillos de la mansión)**

"Tal vez haga otra entrada en mi diario el día de hoy" Decía la madre de Aria mientras cargaba lo que parecía ser un diario, lo que no sabía era que una persona equipada con tijeras gigantes se estaba acercando a ella. "De verdad no puedo para este pasatiempo mío" en ese momento la misteriosa persona se preparaba para cortarla por la cintura pero algo previno eso.

"¡Cuidado!" Gritaba Link mientras disparaba su Clawshot, una variante de los Hookshots que encontró en su aventura contra Verán, con eso logro agarrar a la misteriosa mujer antes de que pudiera hacerle algo a la madre de Aria. "¡HYAAAA!" gritaba Link mientras arrojaba a la atacante hasta la pared al final del pasillo.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!" Preguntaba confundida y asustada la madre de Aria cuando se dio cuenta de que estuvo a punto de morir.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntaba Link mientras trataba de calmar a la madre de Aria, cuando logro calmarla esta le pudo contestar que no estaba herida. "Muy bien, vaya a ocultarse a un lugar seguro, yo buscare a su esposo y a su hija" le prometió Link a la madre de Aria la cual le agradeció y se fue a ocultar a una habitación especial.

" _Parece que esta inconsciente"_ Pensaba Link mientras miraba a la mujer con tijeras, la cual no parecía despertar pero al menos tenia pulso y estaba respirando. _"Luego me ocupare de ella, por el momento tengo que advertirle a los demás"_ Pensaba Link mientras usaba sus botas Pegaso para correr más rápido.

 **(Con el Padre de Aria)**

"Por favor no lo haga, t-tengo una hija" Suplicaba el padre de Aria mientras era agarrado del cuello por una mujer rubia de cabello largo, orejas felinas y una cola de león.

"No te preocupes se reunirá contigo muy prontos" Decía la misteriosa mujer mientras apretaba el agarre al cuello del padre de Aria.

"I-incluso m-mi hija… ¿no tienes piedad?" Preguntaba el padre de Aria ante la declaración de que la mujer iba a matar a su hija.

"¿Piedad? No tengo idea de que…." La mujer fue interrumpida cuando su cuerpo fue golpeado por algo, lo cual provoco que estuviera congelada del cuello para abajo y perdiera el agarre que tenia sobre el padre de Aria. _"¿Q-que está pasando?"_

"La piedad es la compasión que sienten los seres humanos ante otras personas o animales" Respondía Link con frialdad debido a que pudo identificar a la persona que ataco al padre de Aria. "Nunca pensé que fueras este tipo de persona, Leone"

"¿L-Link?" Preguntaba Leone cuando reconoció la voz de Link, el cual se estaba acercando al padre de Aria para poder ayudarle a levantarse.

"Su esposa está bien, me encargue de su asaltante" Le aseguraba Link al padre de Aria, el cual le agradeció y se fue al mismo lugar donde estaba su esposa.

"Te encargaste… ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Sheele?" Preguntaba Leone preocupada por su amiga pero se quedo callada cuando Link la volteo a ver. En la mirada del héroe se podía ver tristeza y decepción ante la naturaleza de Leone.

"Solo la noquee, al contrario d-de ti, yo no mataría a un ser humano" Decía Link todavía impactado de lo fría que era Leone cuando estaba torturando al padre de Aria, en ese momento escucho disparos afuera. "L-luego me ocupare de ti, tengo otras personas que salvar" Decía Link mientras dejaba a Leone en su prisión de hielo, ella creció en los peores barrios de la capital nada la había lastimado más que la cara de decepción de Link.

"¡Diablos! ¡Me rehusó a perder al mejor hombre que he conocido por un malentendido!" Declaraba Leone mientras trataba de librarse del hielo.

 **(Con Tatsumi)**

"F-fueron eliminados en un santiamén" Decía Tatsumi con la voz llenad de miedo al presenciar la habilidad de Night Raid cuando vio como tres guardias fueron eliminados con mucha facilidad ante una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos y un hombre que llevaba una armadura blanca. "¿Qué debería…?" No pudo terminar su pregunta debido a que vio a Link salir a enfrentar a los asesinos. "¡¿Link?!"

 **(Con Link)**

" _Maldición llegue tarde"_ Pensaba Link cuando vio todos a los tres guardias de Aria muertos en el suelo en ese momento vio a los asesinos que estaban enfrente de él y también noto otros dos que estaban parados en cables demasiado delgados, los cuales reconoció como Mine y Lubbock. "¡Oigan ustedes!" Grito Link llamando la atención de Night Raid.

"Oye ¿No es el chico con el que salió Leone?" Preguntaba Lubbock cuando reconoció a Link

"Sí, ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?" Preguntaba Mine al ver a Link caminar hacia sus compañeros

"No parece ser uno de los guaridas" Decía el hombre de armadura blanca dirigiéndose a la asesina que era igual al poster de Akame.

"No es un objetivo" Era lo único que decía Akame antes de caminar a otra dirección, cosa que Link no iba a permitir.

"No dejare que escapen" Decía Link mientras disparaba una flecha de hielo hacia Akame, la asesina reacciono rápido y se volteo para cortar la flecha sin embargo cuando su espada hizo contacto con su objetivo provoco que ella fuera atrapada por el hielo.

"¡Akame!" Gritaba el hombre de la armadura blanca, en ese momento decidió atacar a Link utilizando una especie de lanza. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera conectar, Link logro agarrar la lanza y gracias a la fuerza que le daban los guanteletes de oro pudo levantar del suelo al hombre con armadura mientras se preparaba para lanzarlo.

"¡HYAAAA!" Gritaba Link mientras lanzaba al asesino hacia unos árboles que rodeaban a la mansión.

"¡Bulat!" Gritaba Akame mientras trataba de romper su prisión de hielo para ayudar a su amigo

"N-no puede ser" Decía Lubbock cuando vio como Link no solo bloqueo el ataque del miembro más fuerte físicamente de Night Raid sino que pudo lanzarlo bastante lejos.

"Lo siento Leone, parece que tenemos que matar a tu novio" Decía Mine mientras se preparaba para usar una extraña arma con el propósito de dispararle a Link, sin embargo el héroe tenía su atención en las acciones de todos incluso la de la pequeña asesina y las de Lubbock. Pensando rápido Link utilizo se escudo espejo para bloquear el dispara de Mine y regresárselo. "¡UAAAH!" gritaba Mine después de que apenas pudo esquivar su propio ataque, el cual había sido reflejado por el escudo espejo de Link.

" _Boomerang Gale"_

Link utilizo su mejorado Boomerang, el cual podía generar un tornado, para sacar a Mine y a Lubbock de los cables con el objetivo de tener a todos los miembros de Night Raid, incluido Akame quien ya se había librado del hielo con ayuda de Bulat que había vuelto a la acción. "Sera mejor que se rindan, ya han matado suficiente personas por una noche" Ordenaba Link, quien a pesar de odiar la violencia no podía permitir que esta gente se escapara, después de todo mataron tres personas inocentes.

"Olvídalo, tenemos un objetivo y nosotros siempre logramos cumplirlo, te sugiero que te hagas a un lado después de todo somos cuatro contra uno" Declaraba Mine quien estaba lista para darle otro disparo a Link, no sabía que hizo para reflejarlo anteriormente pero estaba segura de que no sería lo mismo la siguiente vez.

"Oh créeme, ¡tengo lo necesario para ganar!" Decía Link mientras sacaba la máscara Goron y se la ponía para transformarse en Goron-Link. "Ugh… WAAAAAH!" gritaba mientras una luz cegaba a los miembros de Night Raid, cuando se disipo vieron que Link se había transformado en un ser que parecía hecho de piedra con un martillo gigante.

"¿Q-que es esa cosa?" Preguntaba Mine viendo en lo que se había transformado Link

"Sea lo que sea no parece ser muy veloz utilicemos eso para…" Bulat no pudo continuar debido a que Goron-Link golpeo el suelo con su martillo megatón lo que causo ondas de choque que sacaron de balance a todos los miembros cosa que el héroe utilizo para atacar a Bulat usando su técnica rotatoria. "UUUURGH" era lo único que podía decir Bulat cuando fue lanzado de nuevo contra los arboles.

" **Si sabes lo que te convine será mejor que te quedes abajo"** Decía Goron-Link mientras miraba a Bulat tirado en el suelo, pero el asesino decidió ignorar su advertencia.

"Lo siento galán pero los miembros de Night Raid no se rinden, planean ¡Lubbock ahora!" Gritaba Bulat cuando de repente un montón de cables comenzaron a amarrar a Goron-Link limitando sus movimientos.

"No importa que tan fuerte seas, no podrás romper mis hilos" Declaraba Lubbock, el cual tenía un extraño guante del cual parecían porvenir los hilos que mantenían cautivo a Goron-Link.

" **Quieres apostar"** Decía Goron-Link quien parecía estar a punto librarse de de los hilos de Lubbock

"No realmente ¡Akame es tu oportunidad!" Daba Lubbock su señal a Akame para que ella utilizara su espada Murasame, la cual solo necesitaba un corte para inyectar un poderoso veneno maldito que mataba a sus víctimas sin excepción. Cuando Akame estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia a Goron-Link, todos pensaron que la victoria era para Night Raid, sin embargo la espada no pudo realizar el corte.

" **Lo siento pero mi piel es mi más grande armadura"** Decía Goron-Link mientras se liberaba de los cables de Lubbock y entonces lanzo un poderos golpe a Akame el cual a penas pudo esquivar.

" _¿Por qué no utilizo su martillo?"_ Se preguntaba Bulat mientras analizaba a Goron-Link, con su martillo pudo haber realizado otra onda de choque para lastimar a Akame pero decidió usar su puño. _"A parte de que pudo golpearme con el martillo mientras estaba en el suelo, ¿No será que…?"_

" **Sus armas no funcionan conmigo, solo ríndanse y ahórrense los huesos rotos"** Pedía Link quien de verdad no quería que la pelea se elevara a eso pero tampoco podía permitir que mataran a la familia de Aria, después de todo fueron muy amables con él y Tatsumi e incluso se ofrecieron para buscar a sus hermanos.

"Tal vez tu deberías poner atención a tus oponentes" Decía Akame después de haberse puesto a una distancia segura.

" **¿Qué quieres decir?"** preguntaba Goron-Link a Akame pero su respuesta apareció cuando escucho un ruido detrás de él, cuando volteo vio una luz que parecía hacerse más grande. **"¡Oh no!"** gritaba Goron-Link quien se preparaba para el impacto.

BOOOOOM

"Y ese el fin de nuestro problema de rocas" Decía Mine mientras remplazaba el cartucho de su arma, de la cual estaba saliendo humo debido al poder que uso.

"Diablos Mine, una pequeña advertencia para la próxima" Se quejaba Lubbock porque fue alcanzado por la cortina de tierra que genero el ataque de Mine.

"¡Deja de quejarte! No ves que gracias a mi logramos…" Mine fue interrumpida cuando vio una enorme esfera de piedra en donde debía estar el cadáver de Goron-Link.

" **Oh Hylia, debo admitir que eso si me dolió"** Decía Goron-link mientras se sacudía la cabeza pero a pesar de decir eso apenas había daños visibles en su persona. **"Sin embargo, los ataque del rey Dodongo dolían más"** Decía Link mientras preparaba otro ataque rotatorio hacia Mine y Lubbock.

"¡Oh dios, cúbrete!" Gritaba Lubbock mientras se hacia un lado y Mine del otro para evitar ser arrollados. Por otra parte Akame se preparaba para atacar a Goron-Link cuando vio que sobrevivió al impacto pero fue detenida por Bulat.

"Espera Akame" Decía Bulat mientras sostenía del brazo a Akame, el también se preparaba para ayudar a sus compañeros pero todavía debían cumplir su misión. "Tu espada no servirá contra él, así que concéntrate en buscar los objetivos" Ordenaba Bulat a Akame, la cual parecía un poco indecisa debido a lo poderoso que resulto ser Goron-Link. "No te preocupes, ese sujeto puede ser más poderoso que nosotros pero no es capaz de matarnos" Decía Bulat, cosa que confundió a Akame pero decidió obedecer sus instrucciones.

 **(Con Tatsumi)**

"Wow, Link es increíble" Decía Tatsumi después de haber presenciado la pelea de Goron-Link, se preocupo bastante cuando Mine logro darle con su arma pero se sintió aliviado de que su amigo fue lo suficientemente resistente para soportar el ataque y seguir peleando, sin embargo podía ver que Akame se estaba escapando. _"¿Está abandonando a sus amigos?_ _No espera, ¿no será que…?"_ Pensaba Tatsumi mientras salía a afuera a buscar a Aria.

 **(Con Link)**

" **Ustedes sí que son persistentes"** Decía Goron-Link mientras veía como Bulat, Lubbock y Mine se volvían a Levantar después de una serie de ataques. No importaba cuanto los golpeaba Goron-Link o si sus armas eran poco efectivas contra él, los asesinos de Night Raid se levantaban de nuevo para pelear.

"Lo que pasa es que tu eres muy amable" Contradecía Bulat mientras planeaba un nuevo plan para distraer a Goron-Link.

" **¿Qué quieres decir?"** Preguntaba Goron-Link, Bulat decidió tomar esta oportunidad para ganar tiempo y recuperarse de sus heridas mediante una plática con el héroe, cosa que parecía estar dispuesto a hacer.

"Tuviste demasiadas oportunidades para matarnos con ese martillo, pero te has limitado con tus puños o simplemente rodar hacia a mí y eso es debido a que llevo armadura" Decía Bulat lo cual llamo la atención de Mine y Lubbock. Era cierto los peores ataques los recibía Bulat mientras que Goron-Link se limitaba a evitar que hicieran cualquier cosa para atacarlo, pero en ningún momento utilizo su arma principal para atacar directamente.

" **Eres muy observador, miren yo no soy un asesino pero tampoco puedo permitir que maten gente inocente"** Decía Goron-Link, fue ahí donde todos comprendieron que el héroe no sabía sobre la situación en la que se encontraba. **"Así que ríndanse ahora o me veré forzado a volverme violento"**

"Incluso bajo ese duro exterior sigues siendo adorable" Decía una voz que logro llamar la atención de todos, cuando Goron-Link se volteo pudo ver que era Leone junto con Sheele. Cuando salieran a ayudar a Bulat y los demás, Leone se sorprendió de ver una especie de bestia peligrosa pero cuando lo escucho hablar supo de inmediato que ese debía ser Link, solo él podía ser fuerte y pacifico al mismo tiempo.

" **Veo que volviste para ayudar a tus amigos"** Decía Link mientras se preparaba para luchar, ante eso Sheele preparo sus tijeras pero Leone la detuvo.

"Link, dijiste que no que no te gusta pelear ¿verdad?" Decía Leone mirando directamente a los ojos de Goron-Link, el cual se relajo su postura pensando que Leone iba ofrecer una solución pacifica. "Hay una razón por la que atacamos a esta familia y si me permites demostrártelo, entenderías porque hacemos esto"

" **¿Cómo se que no es una trampa?"** Preguntaba Link con total desconfianza en su voz pero entonces Leone tomo su mano y con una postura firme le dijo lo siguiente.

"No sé qué te prometieron pero alguien como tú de seguro pudo sentir que algo no estaba bien cuando los conociste ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba Leone dejando sorprendido a Goron-Link. Era verdad, desde que llego a la mansión de Aria, sus instintos le decían que algo no estaba bien pero cuando le ofrecieron ayuda para encontrar a sus hermanos, el héroe los ignoro a cambio de lo que pudo ser una mentira. "Además, jamás lastimaría a alguien que me dio un tiempo tan especial" Decía Leone con una sonrisa seductora lo cual sonrojo a Goron-Link quien de inmediato se quito la máscara volviéndolo a su forma humana.

"¡Muy bien, Muy bien! Voy a confiar en ti, pero sin trucos" Decía Link tratando de sonar serio al estar totalmente rojo no daba el mismo aire intimidante que dio cuando estaba peleando, lo cual sorprendió a los demás miembros de Night Raid.

Mine: _"¿_ De verdad estábamos perdiendo contra ese tipo?"

Bulat: "Bueno al menos sabemos que tiene una debilidad"

Sheele: "¿A qué se refiere Leone con tiempo especial?"

Lubbock: "¡Maldición! ¡Yo también quiero un momento especial con los pechos de Leone!"

 **(Cambio de ubicación)**

Tatsumi había logrado encontrarse con Aria y uno de sus guardias antes que Akame pero la asesina no había tardado en encontrarlos. Después de que Akame matara al guardia, Tatsumi intento hacerle frente pero la asesina estaba a otro nivel que él y termino por recibir un corte de su espada, por suerte Tatsumi tenía un amuleto de villa lo cual lo salvo del efecto de la espada.

"Incluso con tu enemigo en el suelo ¿No bajas la guardia?" Preguntaba Tatsumi mientras se levantaba del suelo después de fingir que había muerto.

"No sentí haber cortado carne" Respondía Akame mientras preparaba su espada para atacar.

"Mis amigos de la villa me protegen donde sea" Decía Tatsumi mientras sacaba el amuleto que le dio el jefe de la villa.

"Me alegra que estés bien Tatsumi" Decía una voz atrás de Akame, esta se sorprendió cuando vio a Link salir de los arboles. En ese momento Akame pensó que algo malo les paso a sus amigos y su sed de sangre incremento, lo cual asusto a Tatsumi y a Link. "Espera, ¿Si es por tus amigos ellos…?"

"Eliminar" Decía Akame sin haber escuchado a Link mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a donde él estaba.

" _No me está escuchando…"_ Pensó Link mientras instintivamente uso una de sus técnicas que desarrollo con la espada.

Mortal Draw

Con un poderoso Swing de su espada dorada logro desarmar a Akame, enterrando a Murasame en la tierra, cosa que sorprendió a la asesina. "Tus amigos están bien ¡Oigan ¿Serian tan amables de aparecer?!" Gritaba Link confundiendo a Akame y a Tatsumi pero ambos vieron al grupo de Night Raid salir de los arboles. "¿Por qué se ocultaron?"

Leone: "Perdón Link, pero quería ver que otras habilidades tenias"

Bulat: "Yo también y déjame felicitarte, eres mejor espadachín de lo que pensé"

Mine: "Yo esperaba que Akame te cortara"

Lubbock: "Igual"

Sheele: "Perdón, cuando todos se ocultaron hice lo mismo por instinto"

"¡AAAAH! Tu eres esos pechos de aquella vez" Gritaba Tatsumi reconociendo a Leone entre el grupo de Night Raid. "Link, ellos son asesinos ¿Por qué los trajiste aquí?" Gritaba alterado Tatsumi pero se detuvo cuando Link le dio una mirada seria.

"Q-quería estar seguro de algo y me dijeron que lo que estuviera atrás de ese almacén despejaría mis dudas" Decía Link, quien no quería creer que lo estuviesen engañando pero no podía evitar que todo lo que le ofrecían a él y a Tatsumi era demasiado conveniente.

"D-dudas ¿Pero qué diablos puede haber en ese almacén?" Preguntaba Tatsumi todavía confundido por la actitud de Link.

"Deja que te lo muestre" Decía Leone mientras se acercaba destrozaba la puerta del almacén, Link fue el primero en armarse de valor para ver a dentro sin embargo fue un shock demasiado grande para el joven héroe.

"N-No puede ser" Decía Link totalmente blanco, al ver la reacción de su amigo Tatsumi también entro y recibió un shock igual al del héroe. Lo que había ahí solo podía describirse como una cámara de tortura infernal, había cuerpos deformados colgando en el techo, varios instrumentos de tortura, gente encerrada en celdas como animales y varias cabezas decapitadas.

"¡¿Q-QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO?!" Gritaba Tatsumi con el horro marcado en su cara, Link tampoco lo podía creer, esto era igual a cuando se enfrento a Dead-Hands por el lente de la verdad.

" _Pero él era un monstruo ¿De verdad esto lo hicieron personas normales?"_ Se preguntaba Link quien nunca había presenciado tal acto de parte de alguien que no fuera un monstruo carente de sentimientos o pensamiento racional, ni siquiera Ganondorf era tan cruel.

"Ellos atraen gente del campo con dulces palabras y promesas vacías solo para que torturarlos y jugar con ellos hasta que estén muertos, esa es la verdadera naturaleza de esta familia" Explicaba Leone mientras que Tatsumi empezaba a entrar en el almacén cuando reconoció a alguien que estaba colgada de los brazos.

"S-Sayo" Decía Tatsumi al poder identificar a su amiga, la cual estaba colgando en el techo con el cuerpo desangrado y le faltaba una pierna.

"¿Alguien que conocías?" Preguntaba Leone, mientras que Link recordaba que Sayo era una de las personas que Tatsumi estaba buscando. Mientras tanto Aria aprovechaba de que nadie la estuviera viendo para escapar pero fue detenida por Bulat.

"Y exactamente ¿A dónde crees que vas señorita?" Decía Bulat mientras la detenía con una mano para evitar que escapara.

"¿La gente de esta casa hizo esto?" Pregunto Tatsumi todavía parado en el mismo lugar de donde vio a Sayo.

"Así es, los guardias guardaron silencio sobre esto, por lo que eran igual de culpables" contestaba Mine, lo que provoco que Aria se empezara a alamar y negara todo participación de su familia en el crimen.

"¡E-es mentira! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que este lugar existía!" Gritaba desesperadamente Aria pero una voz dentro del almacén llamo la atención de Tatsumi. Cuando se volteo pudo reconocer a la persona que estaba encerada en una jaula.

"¡Ieyasu!" Gritaba Tatsumi al ver a su amigo en un deplorable estado parecía que estaba enfermo debido a todas esas marcas moradas que tenía en el cuerpo.

"Esa chica invito a Sayo y a mí a su casa, después de comer perdimos la conciencia y cuando despertamos, estábamos aquí… ¡Esa chica torturo a Sayo hasta la muerte!" Revelo Ieyasu, el cual estaba lloraba mientras recordaba todo lo que les hizo Aria.

"¿Qué es lo que le está pasando?" Preguntaba Link mientras veía el estado de Ieyasu, eso no era normal.

"La señora de la casa disfruta drogar a las personas y escribir en su diario como siguen sus víctimas cada día, parece que está sufriendo las etapas finales de la Lubora, ya no puede ser salvado" Decía Akame impresionada de que Ieyasu estuviera todavía vivo pero creía que solo era por su fuerza de voluntad.

Sin embargo Link tenía una solución

"¡Y que tiene de malo!" Gritaba Aria tratándose de zafar del agarre de Bulat mientras se movía violentamente como un animal rabioso. "¡TODOS SON SIMPLES ANIMALES DEL CAMPO, LO MISMO QUE EL GANADO! ¡SOY LIBRE DE…!" Los gritos de Aria fueron interrumpidos por Link, quien estaba tocando una melodía en su ocarina.

LA CANCION DE LA TORMENTA

Esta canción se la habían enseñado a Link durante su aventura en Termina la cual le permitió eliminar el veneno que el fantasma que maldecía la cueva de Ikana trato de usar para matar a Link. En ese momento una tormenta apareció en medio del almacén sorprendiendo a todos los que eran testigos de dicho fenómeno, y al igual que cuando curo a Link del veneno del fantasma también curo a todos los que fueron envenenados por la madre de Aria.

"E-estoy bien, y-ya no siento dolor" Decía Ieyasu cuando vio que su piel estaba regresando a la normalidad.

"N-no ¡No puede ser!" Gritaba Aria al ver como todas la personas envenenadas estaban empezando a curarse ¿Quién diablos era ese chico?

"O-oye ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" Preguntaba Lubbock totalmente sorprendido a Link, eso definitivamente no era normal.

"Toque una melodía llamada canción de la tormenta, me permite purificar los venenos y maleficios" Decía Link cuando termino de tocar la melodía, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

" _Eso definitivamente es una Teigu, no hay otra explicación"_ Pensaba Akame ante el poder que tenia la ocarina de Link pero jamás había oído de una Teigu con poderes curativos.

"E-eso es increíble… ¡Entonces Sayo también…!" Decía emocionado Tatsumi al pensar que Sayo se encontraba mejor pero vio que no era así todavía seguía colgada en el techo.

"La canción no puede resucitar a los muertos Tatsumi" Contestaba tristemente Link mientras que veía a su amigo caer en lagrimas de nuevo. Esto era duro para Link no solo cometió un terrible error al defender a Aria y a sus padres pero también le falló a un amigo, si tan solo hubiera una fuente de hadas. _"Un hada ¡Todavía tengo un hada!"_ Debido a todo el tiempo que estuvo sin usarla se había olvidado de que le sobro un hada en su última aventura. "Tatsumi todavía puedo hacer algo por Sayo"

" _No puede ser, debe ser mentira"_ Pensaba Aria, cosa que también pensaban los demás de Night Raid, ya era demasiado lo que había hecho Link y ¿Ahora resultaba que podía hacer más?

"¿E-en serio?" Preguntaba Tatsumi con esperanzas en sus ojos, Link no lo había decepcionado antes, estaba seguro que no empezaría ahora.

"Todo depende de que tan fuerte sea Sayo de espíritu" Explicaba Link la condición que necesitaban las hadas para resucitar gente.

"¡Ella es fuerte! No importa cuánto la tortura esa perra, ella nunca cedió" Contestaba Ieyasu al haber escuchado a Link, tal vez no lo conocía bien pero lo curo de algo que parecía imposible, así que tenía fe en él.

"Muy bien" Decía Link mientras volteaba a ver a los miembros de Night Raid, los cuales todavía se preguntaban que otro truco tenía el héroe bajo la manga. "Por favor, necesito su ayuda para bajar a Sayo de ahí y poder curarla"

Mine: "Oye ¿Quién te crees que eres para…?"

"Enseguida Link" Contestaba Leone, interrumpiendo a una indignada Mine que no iba a soportar que le ordenara un desconocido pero fue silenciada rápidamente. Con ayuda de Leone, pudieron bajar a Sayo del Techo, todos parecían impacientes por ver lo que hacía ahora Link.

"Crucen los dedos" Decía Link mientras liberaba un hada de su botella encima de Sayo, para que la resucitara. Cuando el hada toco el cuerpo de Sayo, hizo que brillara mientras restauraba la pierna que había perdido.

"¿Sayo?" Trataba de hablarle Tatsumi junto con Ieyasu al ver que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados

"¿T-Tatsumi?" Decía Sayo mientras habría los ojos y vio que sus dos amigos estaban bien y ella seguía viva. "T-Tatsumi, Ieyasu están bien" Decía Sayo con lagrimas en los ojos feliz de que estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

"Sí estamos bien" Contestaba Ieyasu feliz de que Sayo estuviera viva, en ese momento Tatsumi se levanto y abrazo también a Link.

"Todo es gracias a ti, eres un verdadero héroe" Decía Tatsumi totalmente agradecido, este milagro hubiera sido imposible si no fuera por Link. Mientras tanto todos los miembros de Night Raid veían impresionados lo que acababa de suceder

Mine: "N-no puedo creer esto"

Akame: Guardaba silencio pero su rostro reflejaba su sorpresa ante lo que hizo Link

Leone: "Te dije que Link era especial verdad"

Lubbock: "¡Esto va más allá de ser solamente especial! esto es…

Sheele:"Mmh…"

Bulat: "¿Qué sucede Sheele?"

Sheele: Siento que estamos olvidando algo

"¡Ahí están, Los quiero a todos muertos!" Gritaba el padre de Aria quien estaba acompañado por su esposa y un montón de soldados imperiales. "Malditos ¿Cómo se atreven a invadir mi casa y a tocar mi ganado especial?" Preguntaba el padre de Aria con una expresión que revelaba sus verdaderos colores.

"¡Padre, haz que estos animales de granja me suelten!" Gritaba Aria mientras trataba se zafarse del agarre de Bulat.

"Maldición, nos distrajimos demasiado con ese chico que terminaron por pedir refuerzos" Decía Mine mientras preparaba su arma para pelear junto con los demás miembros de Night Raid.

"¡Ah! ¡Tú eres la perra que nos drogo a mí y Sayo!" Gritaba Ieyasu mientras agarraba el arma de uno del guardia que Akame mato mientras Tatsumi protegía a Sayo.

"No puede ser… ¡¿Cómo es que están vivos?!" Preguntaba la madre de Aria al ver que a Ieyasu de pie y Sayo viva con Tatsumi, ella estaba segura que los dos deberían estar muertos en estos momentos. En ese momento Link se puso en medio de los miembros de Night Raid y los soldados imperiales, su expresión era seria, sin emociones, nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

"Yo fui quien los curo y no solo a ellos" Decía Link mientras un montón de gente que había sido drogada anteriormente empezaba a salir del Almacén, sorprendiendo a los padres de Aria. "Señores, la gente de esta mansión cometió crímenes contra gente inocente, son ellos lo que deberían ser arrestados" le decía Link a los soldados pero estos se empezaron a reír.

"Tú debes de ser nuevo en la capital ¿Verdad?"

"Aquellos que no tienen dinero, no tiene derechos"

"Al menos de que nos des más dinero que los de esta mansión, nadie te escuchara"

"B-bastardos" Decía Tatsumi totalmente indignado por la falta de humanidad de los soldados imperiales, y pensar que quería convertirse en uno de ellos.

"Esta es la verdadera naturaleza del imperio" Decía Akame mientras preparaba a Murasame para matar a los soldados. Sin embargo antes de que alguien empezara a atacar, la mano izquierda de Link empezó a brillar lo cual indicaba que lo que estuviera pensando hacer requería mucho de su valor.

"S-solo es un mocoso, maten… ¿Eh?" Decía uno de los soldados antes de que se diera cuenta de que algo había cortado sus brazos y no solo a él, también a otros soldados y estaba recibiendo más cortes antes de que pudieran reaccionar. El responsable era Link quien estaba ejecutando una técnica que desarrollo durante la gran guerra.

Triforce Slash-like combo

Una técnica que utilizaba la velocidad de las botas Pegaso mientras cortaba a sus enemigos de paso, todo eso mientras que en el suelo se formaba el símbolo de la Trifuerza y gracias a la fuerza generada por la velocidad de Link, se formaba un torbellino que absorbía a todos los enemigos cercanos. Tanto la familia de Aria como los miembros de Night Raid y Tatsumi con sus amigos miraban como Link cortaba a todos los soldados mientras tres triángulos dorados que formaban uno más grande empezaban a brillar, en ese momento Link salió fuera del triangulo mientras levantaba su espada dorado.

"¡Desaparezcan!" Grito Link mientras una explosión de luz eliminaba los restos de los soldados corruptos, salpicando de sangre por todos lados, sobre todo a Link quien en estos momentos estaba en frente de los padres de Aria.

"E-e-espera muchacho, aprendimos nuestra lección, n-n-no volveremos a torturar gente" Suplicaba el padre de Aria mientras se ponía de rodillas y empezaba a llorar por su vida. Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para que Link bajara su espada.

"A-aun quieres e-encontrar a tus hermanos ¿v-verdad? Nosotros p-podemos hacerlo" Decía La madre de Aria en la misma posición que su esposo mientras ambos forzaban una sonrisa, cosa que termino por asquear a Link.

"¡COMO SI ME FUERA A CREER ESA MIERDA!" Gritaba a Link mientras su espada empezaba a brillar para hacer su siguiente ataque.

SKYWARD STRIKE

Todos vieron cuando una onda de energía corto a la mitad a los padres de Aria y parte de los arboles que estaban detrás de ellos, pero sobre todo vieron a Link respirando de manera errática cuando su ataque se desvaneció.

"Jaaaa…. Jaaaa… grrr-¡GRRRRAAAAAAHHHH!" Gritaba Link al cielo estrellado mientras la lagrimas salían de sus ojos, lo había hecho había matado humanos con una espada que tenia la función de protegerlos. El héroe de la humanidad estaba bañado en sangre humana. Leone no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por el héroe, cuando lo conoció era una adorable bola de felicidad pero ahora estaba triste, herido de manera psicológica y eso la enojo demasiado. Alguien debía pagar por hacer llorar a Link, nadie lastimaba lo que ella marcaba.

"Forzaste a la persona más amable del mundo a matar, no tienes salvación" Decía Leone dispuesta a matar Aria mientras esta empezaba a enloquecer por la desesperación

"N-no p-pueden hacer esto… ¡USTEDES SON GANADO, SON SOLO-Urgh!" Leone interrumpió a Aria con un golpe que le destrozo parte de la boca, ya estaba cansada de sus estupideces pero antes de que le diera otro, Tatsumi se acerco a donde estaban.

"Espera" Decía Tatsumi mientras sacaba su espada

"¿Ah? No me digas que todavía piensas defenderla" Decía Mine quien pensaba que Tatsumi era también alguien que no le gustaba matar.

"No…. ¡La matare yo mismo!" Decía Tatsumi mientras corto el cuello de Aria dándole fin a su vida, cosa que impresiono a Leone y a Mine por la frialdad que demostró al hacerlo.

"Je, bien hecho Tatsumi eso se sintió bien" Decía Ieyasu con una sonrisa pero esta despareció cuando vio que Link se había quedado en silencio mientras estaba sentado con la mirada abajo. "Oye ¿estás bien?" Preguntaba Ieyasu preocupado por su benefactor, al parecer esto le afecto demasiado a Link.

"S-Sí, estaré bien… es solo que… ¿Qué diablos pasa con este lugar?" Preguntaba Link, nunca en su vida había visto humanos capaces de hacer algo tan cruel, incluso Ganondorf el rey de la maldad era menos cruel al momento de torturar gente.

"Lamentablemente así son las cosas en la capital, Link" Decía Leone mientras se acercaba a Link pero para la sorpresa del héroe, esta empezó a cargarlo de manera nupcial. "Y es por eso que nos vas a ayudar"

"¿Eh?" Era lo único que podía decir Link cuando escucho la declaración de Leone

"¡Saluden a Link, el nuevo asesino de nuestra familia!" Decía Leone felizmente mientras presentaba a Link a todos los miembros de Night Raid para shock de Tatsumi y sus amigos.

"Espera ¿Qué?" Preguntaba Link tratando de que Leone le diera una explicación

Akame: "Tiene las habilidades y tal vez se llegue a acostumbrar al trabajo, muy bien lo acepto"

Bulat: "Un placer trabajar con alguien tan talentoso como tu Link"

Mine: "Siento que se altero bastante pero tal vez lo podamos convertir en un asesino decente"

Lubbock: "Esta bien, pero me debe de conseguir chicas para recibir mi respeto"

"Felicidades Link, ahora eres uno de nosotros" Decía Leone mientras frotaba sus mejillas con las del héroe.

"U-un m-momento y-yo no…" Trataba de hablar Link pero Akame lo interrumpió

"Solo ríndete, Leone siempre obtiene lo que quiere" Decía Akame quien conocía perfectamente a Leone y ella no se iba a rendir en traer a Link al equipo.

"O-oigan esperen un minuto" Trataba de intervenir Tatsumi al ver que estaban secuestrando a su amigo pero Bulat lo empezó a cargar junto con sus amigos.

"No te preocupes, tú también eres candidato y si tus amigos quieren también pueden unirse" Decía Bulat mientras sujetaba a Tatsumi y a Ieyasu en un brazo y a Sayo del otro.

"Misión cumplida, regresemos a la base" Decía Akame, en ese momento todos los miembros de Night Raid escapaban de la mansión hacia su base secreta, llevándose a Link y a los demás con ellos mientras una pregunta salía de la cabeza del héroe.

" _¿De verdad voy a convertirme en asesino?"_

 **Continuara…**


	4. Decisiones y consecuencias

**La leyenda de Night Raid: El heroico asesino**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni Akame ga kill, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **Muy bien llego la hora, Link empezara a trabajar para Night Raid y es aquí donde revelare el porqué tomo esa decisión, me la pase mucho pensándola espero que les guste.**

 **Decisiones y Consecuencias**

 **(Flashback: Antes del viaje a Termina)**

 _Link se encontraba junto con Zelda, Impa y el rey de Hyrule dentro del carruaje real, habían pasado algunos meses desde su aventura al futuro. Las relaciones entre el reino de Hyrule y la tribu Gerudo habían sido tensas desde el encierro de Ganondorf pero gracias a los esfuerzos de su nueva líder Nabooru y el rey de Hyrule todo parecía ir mejor._

" _¿De verdad es necesitas irte Link?" Preguntaba la princesa Zelda a Link después de que este informara sobre sus planes para ir al bosque Kokiri a buscar a su hada Navi. "¿No deseas quedarte en el palacio un poco más?" Pedía Zelda, Link era el único niño de su edad con el que la princesa se le permitía jugar y debido a eso el héroe se convirtió en alguien muy especial para ella._

" _Lamento si estoy siendo muy egoísta pero necesito saber si Navi está bien" Trataba de explicar Link su situación, a él le dolía dejar a Zelda sola, en especial porque era su único amigo pero desde que Navi lo dejo en el templo del tiempo sin ninguna explicación, el no podía estar tranquilo._

" _Tú has hecho demasiado por nosotros y tu hada te ayudo a superar muchas dificultades, entiendo la razón que tienes para ir a buscarla muchacho, por eso te deseo suerte" Decía el rey de Hyrule que también se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de Link en el palacio y apreciaba que formara una amistad con su hija. "Recuerda que el palacio siempre te recibirá con los brazos abiertos"_

" _Le agradezco mucho, su alteza" Agradecía Link, él y el rey de Hyrule estaban en muy buenos términos, en especial porque la presencia del héroe era fuente de alegría para Zelda. "Y le agradezco a usted señorita Impa por el entrenamiento que me dio" le agradecía esta ve z a Impa la cual le sonrió._

" _Fuiste el mejor alumno que he tenido, te deseo mucha suerte" Felicitaba Impa, Link era el alumno más destacado y disciplinado que la Sheikha ha tenido, lo que muchos aprenden en año, al héroe le tomaba un día como máximo. Link era un prodigio, uno que Impa estaba orgullosa de entrenar._

" _¡AAAAGHH!" Gritaba uno de los soldados que protegían el carruaje y no tardo mucho para que pelea empezara fuera de donde estaba el héroe y la familia real. Después de un momento una voz empezó a hablar._

" _Rey, tus guardias han muerto y usted es el siguiente ¡Salga y enfrente la venganza por nuestro líder Ganondorf!" Gritaba alguien que parecía ser de la tribu Gerudo._

" _Quédense aquí" Ordenaba Impa mientras preparaba su arma para tratar con las Gerudo_

" _Y-yo también voy" Decía Link mientras preparaba su espada para enfrentarse a las Gerudo pero Impa lo detuvo._

" _No Link, tu quédate aquí para proteger al rey y a la princesa en caso de que logren pasarme" Ordenaba Impa, cosa que Link decidió obedecer, después de todo su maestra era la guerrera más fuerte de todo Hyrule. Viendo que Link la había obedeció decidió salir y enfrentar a los Gerudo fuera del carruaje. "Mi deber es proteger a la familia real a cualquier costo, así que les ofrezco una opción, pueden irse y no pasara nada o quédense y enfrenten las consecuencias"_

" _Ja, Tu filosofía Sheikha no significa nada para nosotras, tu única opción es morir" Dijo una Gerudo antes de ser asesinada por Impa. Link estaba enfrente de la puerta del carruaje mientras que el rey protegía a Zelda sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, de repente la puerta se abrió bruscamente por una Gerudo pero antes de que Link pudiera atacar la espada de Impa atravesó el pecho de la mujer y salpico el rostro del héroe con sangre._

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

" _¿Quién iba a pensar que yo también tuviera que hacer ese tipo de decisión?"_ Pensaba el héroe mientras miraba el infinito.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntaba Tatsumi, quien se estaba acercando a donde Link estaba. Desde que Night Raid lo invitaron, o más bien forzaron, a Link a su base, este no había vuelto a sonreír como lo hacía antes de venir a la Capital.

"Me siento… un poco menos alterado que antes" Respondía Link sin saber exactamente s se sentía mejor. Al menos había dejado estar tan alterado. "Muchas gracias Tatsumi" agradecía Link mientras que Tatsumi se sentaba junto con él.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo, Ieyasu y Sayo están vivos gracias a ti" Decía Tatsumi al recordar como Link curo a Ieyasu con su ocarina y resucito a Sayo con una hada. En ese momento Link recordó algo que le quería preguntar a Tatsumi.

"Oye ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte conmigo y no irte con tus amigos?" Preguntaba Link curioso por la decisión de Tatsumi.

 **(FlashBack)**

 _Después de haber escapado de la mansión de Aria a un lugar seguro fuera de las fronteras de la capital, Night Raid decidió dar una parada en medio del bosque para darles una oportunidad a Tatsumi y sus amigos para pensar sobre la oferta de unirse a ellos, sin embargo Link estaba forzado a unirse._

" _Dios, estoy exhausta ¡Sera mejor que valgas la pena por todo lo que nos has hecho pasar!" Gritaba Mine enojada con Link, nunca en su vida había tenido tantos problemas en completar una misión y culpaba al héroe por el mal rato que había pasado._

" _Vamos Mine, Link solo cometió un error y al final pudo corregirlo sin problemas" Decía Leone mientras seguía cargando a Link de forma nupcial. Sin embargo Link seguía sin estar feliz, todavía estaba pensando en las vidas que tomo debido a su ataque de ira._

" _O-oigan ¿A dónde nos llevan?" Preguntaba Ieyasu quien seguía siendo sujetado por Bulat junto con sus amigos._

" _Nosotros nos llevaremos a Link a nuestra base, ustedes son libre de unírsenos o regresar a donde quieran" Respondía Bulat ante la duda de Ieyasu._

" _Esperen ¿Por qué nos dan la opción de irnos pero a Link lo fuerzan a unirse?" Preguntaba Tatsumi confundido por la diferencia de trato._

" _Debido a lo fuerte que es Link, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se una con el enemigo" Respondía Akame a la duda de Tatsumi, ella reconocía a Link no solo como un poderoso guerrero sino que también como un mejor espadachín que ella. La asesina no iba a dejar que Link negara la invitación de Night Raid._

" _Además de que le agarre mucho cariño" Decía Leone mientras seguía frotando sus mejillas contra las de Link, cosa que seguía poniendo rojo al héroe pero debido a su estado de ánimo parecía afectarle menos, todavía estaba algo alterado de haber matado._

" _¡No hay manera de que deje a Link solo con ustedes!" Gritaba Tatsumi al no confiar en los miembros de Night Raid, Akame estuvo cerca de matarlo y Leone lo había estafado cuando la conoció y quien sabe cómo eran los otros miembros. "Nosotros también iremos, ¿Verdad chicos?... ¿Ieyasu, Sayo que pasa?" Preguntaba Tatsumi al ver que sus amigos estaban en silencio y con la mirada en el suelo._

" _Tatsumi, yo… yo voy a volver a la aldea" Respondía Sayo con mucha tristeza, la experiencia fue bastante fuete para ella. Incluso si jamás se sometió ante Aria, el hecho de haber muerte de una manera brutal y de haber regresado de la misma fue demasiado para su espíritu._

" _Creo que sería mejor si regresamos a la aldea Tatsumi" Decía Ieyasu mientras recordaba la tortura que sufrió junto con Sayo. Tatsumi miro a sus amigos, y vio como la tragedia que vivieron sus compañeros los afectos de manera psicológica, no los culpaba, solo con saber lo que vivieron fue muy fuerte para Tatsumi._

" _L-Leone ¿Me podrías bajar?" Pedía Link al ver lo triste que estaba Tatsumi y sus amigos. "Juro que no me voy a escapar, solo necesito hacer algo para ayudar a Tatsumi y a sus amigos" Decía Link mientras sacaba su ocarina, fue ahí donde Leone supo que es lo que héroe quería hacer y soltó. Link se acerco a donde estaba Tatsumi y sus amigo y empezó a tocar la canción de sanación, cuando escucharon la melodía sentían como su dolor se aliviaba y la tristeza de sus rostros se iba poco a poco. "No soy muy bueno con las palabras pero sé por experiencia personal que no importa el trauma que una persona vive, ella siempre puede encontrar la fuerza para vivir y ser feliz. No se den por vencidos ante el trauma que…. Esas personas les hicieron pasar, ustedes son de espíritu fuerte se que lo lograran" Decía Link después de haber terminado de tocar, tanto Tatsumi como sus amigos se sintieron mejor al oír la canción. Sayo e Ieyasu todavía necesitaban tiempo para sanar pero al menos habían superado su depresión, con el tiempo sus espíritus se volverían más fuertes que antes. Mientras tanto los miembros de Night Raid pudieron notar que la canción no era normal, había un poder oculto en ese instrumento._

" _Qué bonita canción" Decía Sheele al terminar de escuchar a Link, la canción también la alegro bastante._

" _Eso no fue una canción normal" Decía Lubbock mientras analizaba una vez más a Link y a su extraño instrumento._

" _No es la primera vez que lo hace, la había utilizado con otras personas cuando lo encontré por primera vez" Contaba Leone recordando cuando Link utilizo su ocarina para animar a una mujer que sufrió mucho._

" _¿Sera una Teigu que altera las emociones?" Preguntaba Mine al ver el cambio de humor que tuvieron Tatsumi y sus amigos al oír la canción._

" _Tal vez sea una Teigu con propósitos curativos" Sugería Akame mientras recordaba cuando la ocarina creó una tormenta que purifico a Ieyasu de la droga que la familia de Aria le había puesto._

" _Pero si esa es una Teigu ¿Qué fue la transformación que uso contra nosotros?" Preguntaba Bulat agregando el misterio que Night Raid debía resolver._

 _¿Quién era Link?_

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

"Como dije antes, no podía dejarte solo con ellos" Contestaba Tatsumi mientras le daba una palmada a Link en la espalda. "Además fue mi culpa que terminaras matando gente" Tatsumi se culpaba por lo que le hizo pasar a Link, si tan solo no lo hubiera llevado con él a la capital o a la mansión de Aria.

"Nadie me obligo a matarlos, yo fui quien tomo esa decisión" Decía Link aceptando la responsabilidad de sus acciones. "Además no me arrepiento de haberte acompañado, si hay algo que me alegra de haber hecho ese día, es el haberte ayudado a ti y tus amigos"

"Link… Gracias por todo" Termino por decir Tatsumi, nunca en su vida había conocido a alguien como Link, no solo tenía habilidades increíbles sino que también era la persona más generosa que había conocido.

"Cuando quieras" Decía Link mientras levantaba su puño para hacer un choque de puños con Tatsumi, el cual acepto. Ambos se estaban haciendo muy buenos amigos y ese vínculo les ayudaría a superar las dificultades que muy pronto tendrían que enfrentar.

"¡LIIINK!" y una de esas dificultades eran las mujeres

"¿Hu-¡Mffph!?" Fue lo único que Link pudo decir antes de que Leone lo abrazara de sorpresa mientras ponía su cabeza en medio de sus pechos.

"¿Ya decidiste unirte a nosotros?" Preguntaba Leone mientras seguía abrazando a Link, el héroe intento responderle pero debido a que todavía estaba entre los pechos de la juguetona asesina, no se le entendía nada. "¿Perdón dijiste algo?"

"AAAAH, d-dije que primero debía saber la razón que tenían ustedes para asesinar gente, y para quien voy a trabajar" Decía Link mientras recuperaba precioso oxigeno después de que Leone lo soltara. _"A-aunque debo admitir que se siente bien…. ¡N-No! NO, NO, NO"_ Pensaba Link mientras trataba de recuperar su compostura.

"Vamos, Yo creo que tienes talento para ser asesino, te-lo-ga-ran-ti-zo" Decía Leone en un tono juguetón y terminando con un beso al aire mientras tocaba la punta de la nariz de Link de manera seductora.

"E-eso no me hace feliz… a-algo como asesinato" Murmuraba Link mientras desviaba su mirada a otra parte con rubor en el rostro cosa que Leone sacaba un placer inmenso, esto debido a que indicaba que el héroe se sentía mejor y porque las expresiones que hacia le parecían adorables.

"Bueno, como quiera te mostrare el lugar" Decía Leone mientras tomaba el brazo de Link y lo arrastraba hacia la base de Night Raid. "¿Vienes con nosotros?" Preguntaba Leone a Tatsumi, el cual se había quedado parado viendo toda la escena mientras se preguntaba si era suerte o des-fortunio lo que tenía Link con las mujeres.

"¿Eh? A-así espérenme" Pedía Tatsumi saliendo de su debate mental mientras alcanzaba a Leone y a Link.

 **(Cambio de ubicación: Base de Night Raid)**

Dentro de la base Link y Tatsumi se encontraron con Sheele, una chica con vestido chino que exponía sus piernas, pelo purpura y lentes, mientras se encontraba leyendo. "Chicos, quisiera presentarles a Sheele" Decía Leone mientras Tatsumi y Link pudieron notar que el libro que sostenía se titulaba -100 formas de curar la cabeza hueca-.

" _Lo sabía, este es un lugar lleno de raros"_ Pensaba Tatsumi al ver lo que leía Sheele

"Ah, yo conozco ese autor" Decía Link llamando la atención de Sheele

"¿D-de verdad?" Preguntaba Sheele algo sorprendida, acaso Link compartía el mismo problema que ella.

"Sí, pero yo leí otro de sus libros" Respondía Link mientras sacaba de su inventario un libro titulado -100 formas de curar tu timidez- cosa que hizo feliz a Sheele al saber que ya no era la única con dificultades para interactuar con la gente.

" _Link, también tiene sus peculiaridades"_ Pensaba Tatsumi al ver que Link también leía esa clase de libros.

"Sheele ¿Verdad?... ¡Lamento mucho lo que te hice en esa mansión!" Se disculpaba Link al recordar cómo había usado su Clawshot para estrellar a Sheele contra la pared de la mansión.

"Ah, no te preocupes… las personas normalmente s-se asustan cuando ven esa faceta mía" Respondía Sheele con una sonrisa un poco triste pero antes de que Link lo notara, ella pregunto otra cosa diferente. "Así que ¿Ya te decidiste unir a Night Raid?"

"Todavía no estoy completamente seguro, primero…." Link trataba de explicar sus dudas pero un grito que amenazaba con romper los tímpanos de todos lo interrumpió.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡DESPUES DE TODO LOS PROBLEMAS QUE CAUSASTE! ¡¿TODAVIA TE ATREVES A DUDAR?!" Gritaba Mine mientras entraba a la habitación con una cara que intimidaría al mismo Onox.

"Y ella es Mine, y te había presentado antes ¿verdad?" Decía Leone recordando cuando presento a Mine después de haber terminado su cita.

"Así es, soy la hermosa chica que trataste de arrollar cuando estabas transformado en esa criatura de roca, toda mi ropa se ensucio y mi arma se sobrecalentó" Acusaba Mine a Link, pero parecía hacer a un lado el hecho de que ella le disparo una enorme descarga de energía y que el héroe evadió lastimarla directamente. "¡Debes hacerte responsable por todo eso!" Terminaba de gritar Mine, enojando a Tatsumi por la hipocresía que soltaba pequeña asesina pero Link lejos de molestarse dio una reverencia de disculpas.

"Lamento no haber tomado una decisión sobre el asunto, pero prometo hacerme responsable de los problemas que les cause y me disculpo por haber malinterpretado sus acciones" Se disculpaba Link mientras dejaba en silencio a Mine, ella esperaba que el héroe se pusiera a la defensiva para ponerlo en su lugar pero en vez de eso recibió una disculpa totalmente sincera, ahora se sentía como una loca gritona.

"M-muy bien, si estas tan decidido en disculparte s-supongo que es un buen comienzo" Decía Mine al no saber cómo tratar con alguien como Link pero antes de que se retirara noto que Tatsumi estaba dentro de la base. "¿Qué hace esa cosa aquí?"

" _¡¿Cosa?!"_ pensaba Tatsumi indignado ante la actitud tan impertinente de Mine

"Porque también tiene potencial de unirse a nosotros" Respondía Leone recordando con gusto cuando Tatsumi asesino a Aria. Después de oír eso Mine se acerco a Tatsumi para poder analizarlo.

"Rechazado, largo de aquí" Decía Mine después de un segundo de observación cosa que enojo a Tatsumi.

"¿Cómo te atreves pequeña…?" Decía Tatsumi tratando de atacar a Mine pero Link sostuvo para evitar que iniciaran una pelea.

"No te lo tome tan enserio, Mine es así con todos" decía Leone para tranquilizar a Tatsumi

 **(Campo de entrenamiento de Night Raid)**

"¡DORYAAA!" Gritaba Bulat, un tipo alto, musculoso y cabello negro con un estilo bastante peculiar, mientras hacia su entrenamiento con la lanza, sus movimientos eran impecables y a pesar del los golpes que recibió en su combate contra Link, esto afectaba su técnica.

"Esta es nuestra área de entrenamiento, y ese de ahí es con la lanza Bulat" Decía Leone mientras apuntaba a Bulat dejando sorprendidos a Link y a Tatsumi.

" _¡Wow, es bueno!"_ Pensaba Tatsumi impresionado con los movimientos de Bulat

" _El e Impa hubieran sido muy buenos amigos"_ Pensaba Link mientras que recordaba que Impa también era excelente con la lanza. Cuando termino Bulat miro que Leone estaba con Link y Tatsumi mientras lo observaban en la entrada del campo de entrenamiento.

"Oh, Muy bueno días Link" Saludaba Bulat mientras se secaba el sudor del entrenamiento

"¿Eh? ¿Ya se conocían?" Preguntaba Tatsumi al no poder reconocer a Bulat debido a que llevaba su armadura puesta cuando lo conoció.

"Es la persona que llevaba armadura aquella noche" Respondía Link reconociendo la voz de Bulat y por la forma en que se movía con la lanza, en ese momento Link se acerco a Bulat para disculparse. "Bulat ¿verdad?... Lamento mucho haberte atacado a ti y a tus amigos aquella noche" Se disculpaba Link de la misma forma que lo hizo con Sheele y Mine, pero Bulat simplemente se rio de manera amistosa.

"No te preocupes, al final solucionaste el problema y nadie de mis amigos salió lastima, ¡Sin embargo…!" Levantaba la voz Bulat provocando que Link levantara la vista para saber que iba a decir. "Si estas tan dispuesto a disculparte, me gustaría una pelea amistosa y quiero que uses tu verdadera fuerza" Decía Bulat mientras ofrecía un apretón de manos a Link, el cual acepto.

"Muy bien, lo hare" Decía Link feliz de que todos no estuvieran realmente enojados con él

" _Al fin, alguien normal"_ Festejaba mentalmente Tatsumi mientras se acercaba a Bulat para presentarse. "Mi nombre es Tatsumi, mucho gusto en conocerte" se presentaba Tatsumi mientras extendía su mano.

"Mucho gusta Tatsumi, mi nombre Bulat" Se presentaba Bulat mientras aceptaba el apretón de manos.

"Por cierto, el es Gay" Mencionaba Leone, lo que provoco que Tatsumi alejara su mano y Link se confundiera.

"Oi, oi… Les darías una idea equivocada ¿Verdad?" Respondía Bulat con rubor en la cara y un guiño dirigido a Link y a Tatsumi.

" _Al menos niégalo por favor"_ Suplicaba Tatsumi que ya tenía bastante de las peculiaridades de los miembros de Night Raid.

"¿Qué es… ser gay?" Preguntaba Link confundido por el termino **(Link, un personaje de nintendo)**

"¿Eh?, bueno eso es…" No sabía cómo explicar eso Leone, normalmente eso era el trabajo de los padres.

" _Oh, ahora que me acuerdo, me conto que no ha tenido figura paterna desde que tenía 9"_ Recordaba Tatsumi, comprendiendo de porque Link no era familiar con el termino. "E-eso no importa por el momento Link"

"Si, ya será en otra ocasión" Decía Leone mientras llevaba a Link y a Tatsumi a otra parte.

 **(Aguas termales de la base)**

"Ya casi es hora del baño de Leone" Decía Lubbock mientras se arrastraba sigilosamente por la tierra para tener una vista panorámica a las fuentes termales. "Nada evitara que…"

"Oh Lubbock ¿Verdad?..."

"¡WHAAAAA!" Gritaba pensando que lo había descubierto Leone, solo para encontrarse a Link y a Tatsumi. "Oohh, solo son ustedes" Decía Lubbock aliviado de que no era Leone.

"¿Ah, bueno? Sí, solo quería disculparme…" Volvía a repetir Link pero Lubbock lo interrumpió

"Sí, sí te perdono, ahora vete de aquí, Leone esta apunto de bañarse y nada evitara que la vea" Decía Lubbock mientras se volteaba para ver si Leone aparecía.

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece si te rompo cinco dedos?" Decía Leone, quien había parecido detrás de Lubbock mientras sostenía la mano del pervertido.

"¡AAAAAAH!" Gritaba Lubbock de dolor mientras Leone le torcía la mano y lo tiraba al suelo.

"Nunca aprendes Lubbock" Decía Leone mientras mantenía en el suelo a Lubbock.

"¡Maldición, todavía puedo lograrlo…!" decía Lubbock mientras trataba desesperadamente librarse de agarre de Leone.

"Entonces seguiré con todo el brazo" Decía Leone mientras torcía de forma dolorosa el brazo de Lubbock. "Por cierto, este idiota es Lubbock" Decía Leone a Tatsumi y a Link.

" _Definitivamente, este es un lugar de raros"_ Pensaba Tatsumi, dándose por vencido en encontrar a alguien normal en el grupo.

 **(Cerca del rio)**

Era hora del ocaso mientras tanto Leone llevaba a Link y a Tatsumi cerca de un rio donde seguramente encontrarían a Akame comiendo. "Ya creo que fue demasiado por un día" se quejaba Tatsumi, cansado de las excentricidades de Night Raid.

"Deberías de emocionarte, iremos a ver a una chica muy linda" Decía Leone mientras se encontraba con Akame cerca de una fogata. "Ella es Akame, ¿No es adorable?" Decía Leone mientras Akame estaba comiendo un pollo gigante.

" _¿De dónde?"_ Preguntaba Tatsumi al no comprender como Leone consideraba a Akame adorable, en especial porque parecía estar comiéndose una bestia peligrosa.

"Oh, una Evilbird" Decía Link reconociendo el ave que se estaba comiendo Akame

"Oh ¿Las conoces?" Preguntaba Leone curiosa al ver que Link sabia sobre la bestia peligrosa

"Les gusta causar problemas en aldeas pequeñas, por lo tanto me tope con algunas de ellas, y debo decir que su carne es muy deliciosa" Decía Link mientras recordaba las veces en las que se topo con una Evilbird. En ese momento Akame se volteo y vio que Leone estaba con Link y Tatsumi.

"Ten un poco, Leone" Decía Akame mientras le lanzaba una pieza de carne a Leone, la cual le agradeció por el gesto. Después de eso se dirigió hacia donde estaba Link, ella debía admitir que estaba muy interesada en el héroe, se podía transformar, tenía un instrumento musical que podía curar gente y era un gran espadachín. Pero su falta de sed de sangre era lo que ella no podía entender, como alguien se podía volver tan fuerte y seguir tan puro.

"Uh, Akame ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba Link, llamando la atención de Akame, quien asintió cuando oyó que pregunto su nombre. "Lamento mucho los problemas que te cause a ti y a tus amigos" Se disculpaba Link de la misma forma que hizo con los demás. Akame pestaño un par de veces ante la disculpa de Link para luego dar un largo suspiro, el héroe era la persona más extraña que la asesina había conocido.

"No tienes que disculparte" Decía Akame mientras le ofrecía un pedazo de carne a Link, tal vez no comprendía la naturaleza del héroe pero al menos sabía que no era una amenaza hacia sus amigos. "Ahora eres parte de nosotros, puede comer también"

"M-muchísimas gracias" Agradecía Link, aceptando la pieza de carne que le ofreció Akame y empezó a comérsela.

"Link no todavía no ha dicho que sí, y todos lo tratan como si ya hubiese aceptado" Murmuraba Tatsumi ante la poca o nula opción que Night Raid le ofrecía a Link sobre el tema.

"Bueno, no podemos darnos el lujo de que alguien tan poderoso caiga en manos del imperio" Contestaba una nueva voz, cuando Link y Tatsumi caminaron del otro lado de donde estaba el ave de Akame y pudieron observar a una mujer con cabello plateado corto, un parche en el ojo derecho, un brazo mecánico derecho y vestida de negro.

"Oh, Jefa" Decía Leone mientras saludaba a la líder de Night Raid

"Buenas, Leone" Saludaba la jefa, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para saludar a sus invitados. "Así que uno de ustedes dos es el joven que le causo muchos problemas a…" La jefa se detuvo cuando vio que uno de los dos jóvenes que iba a llamar la atención resulto ser el mismo niño que derroto a Esdeath durante la batalla en la aldea de la tribu Dan.

"Ah Sí, ese seria yo, como dije antes, Siento mucho haber…." Link se detuvo debido a que la jefa de Night Raid lo estaba inspeccionando de cerca, de repente el héroe sintió como lo agarraban de la cabeza y lo giraban de un lado a otro.

" _Esos ojos, esa orejas, su cabello es un poco diferente pero eso es normal…"_ Pensaba la jefa mientras seguía inspeccionando los rasgos faciales de Link.

"¿J-jefa?" Trataba de llamar Leone la atención de su jefa debido a lo extraño que se estaba comportando pero no parecía ponerle atención.

"No puedo creerlo, eres Link" Decía la jefa, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes ¿Acaso la jefa y Link se habían conocido antes?

"¿C-como sabes mi nombre?" Preguntaba Link, debido a que no podía reconocer a la persona que tenía enfrente.

"Cierto han pasado cuatro años y he cambiado bastante, pero tú y yo nos conocimos en la aldea de la tribu Ban" Le respondía la jefa mientras que Link trataba de recordar a alguien similar a ella durante su estadía con la tribu y fue ahí donde su mente hizo clic.

"Tú estabas con esa mujer de hielo" Decía Link, recordando a Esdeath y sus soldados en el momento donde invadieron la tribu.

"Así es, mi nombre es Najenda, me da gusto volver a verte" Sonreía Najenda, feliz de haber encontrado a Link.

"¿Ustedes, ya se conocieron antes?" Preguntaba Leone al ver la reacción de Najenda cuando reconoció a Link.

"Es una larga historia, por el momento quiero que todos se reúnan en la base para informar a Link sobre su nuevo trabajo y oír los detalles del otro muchacho" Pedía Najenda mientras se retiraba a la base.

 **(Base de Night Raid, habitación principal)**

Todos los miembros de Night Raid se reunieron para oír la respuesta de Link, y también preguntar sobre la historia de cómo él y Najenda se conocieron, especialmente Lubbock. "Y bien, ¿este idiota ya se decidió?" Preguntaba Mine mientras se ganaba una mirada enojada de parte de Tatsumi.

"Oye Mine, esa no es forma de tratar una leyenda" Decía Najenda, lo cual llamo la atención de todos.

"¿L-leyenda?"Preguntaba Lubbock ante la declaración de Najenda

"Chicos, le presento al demonio rojo" Decía Najenda mientras señalaba a Link, lo cual genero su confusión.

"¿D-demonio rojo?... ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lucen todos tan alterados?" Preguntaba Link cuando volteo a ver que todos los demás miembros de Night Raid e incluso Tatsumi parecían como su hubieran topado con un ReDead.

"¡I-IDIOTA! ¡¿ES QUE NO SABES QUE ERES LA PERSONA MÁS BUSCADA POR EL IMPERIO?!" Gritaba Mine al no poder creer que Link fuera tan ignorante de su propia leyenda.

"Así es Link, incluso en mi aldea llegan historias sobre ti" Decía Tatsumi quien a pesar de haber estado con Link por mucho tiempo nunca se dio cuenta de que era el demonio rojo. "Aunque debo admitir que muchas son exageraciones por ejemplo, existe una donde dice que puedes incrementar tu tamaño a tal grado de que eres tan grande como un castillo"

"W-wow, ¿En serio?" Preguntaba Link un poco nervioso mientras evadía contacto visual con Tatsumi pero esto no paso desapercibido por los miembros de Night Raid, quienes ahora estaban más curioso sobre lo que podía hacer Link. "Oigan, pero si soy tan conocido ¿Por qué no hay un poster con mi imagen?"

"Nadie admitiría que cedió ante las demandas de un niño, ya sea un general imperial o un traficante de esclavos" Respondía Najenda a la duda de Link mientras recordaba incidentes sobre un individuo vestido de rojo que forzaba ejércitos fuera de aldeas pequeñas, destruía fortalezas de bandidos o liberaba esclavos de esclavistas que hacían negocios con los funcionarios del imperio.

"Un momento" Decía Lubbock ganándose la atención de todos, el parecía estar serio, cosa que era rara en él. "Entonces ¿Link es quien tuvo la oportunidad de matar a la general Esdeath?" Preguntaba Lubbock mientras los otros miembros de Night Raid miraban a Najenda y a Link para saber si era verdad.

"¿Te refieres a la mujer que podía crear hielo?" Preguntaba Link mientras recordaba el nombre de Esdeath, cuando recibió una afirmación de Lubbock fue cuando contesto. "Sí, la había derrotado con una de mis armas pero quería resolver el conflicto sin derramar sangre así que…" Link fue interrumpido debido a que Lubbock lo agarro violentamente del cuello de su túnica, sorprendiendo a los demás.

"¡Imbécil! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que provocaste?!" Preguntaba Lubbock enojado mientras seguía agarrando a Link por su túnica.

"¡Lubbock!" Le llamaba la atención Najenda, ella sabía a qué se refería pero la jefa de Night Raid no culpaba a Link por su decisión.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!" Gritaba Tatsumi mientras trataba de alejar a Lubbock de su amigo.

"¡¿Sabes sobre la sangre que ella derramo?! ¡¿Sobre las vidas que arruino?! ¡¿Sobre lo que le hizo a la señorita Najenda?!" Seguía gritando Lubbock tratándose de aferrar al agarre que tenia sobre la túnica de Link mientras los otros miembros de Night Raid lo separaban del héroe. "¡Suéltenme, el es responsable de todo lo que ese monstruo ha hecho!"

POM

El puño de Najenda se hizo escuchar cuando golpeo la parte superior del cráneo de Lubbock, poniendo fin a la escena que el miembro pervertido de Night Raid provoco. "Yo también tuve la oportunidad de matar a Esdeath cuando el duelo entre ella y Link finalizo pero no lo hice, además, Link solamente era un niño muy pequeño cuando se enfrento a Esdeath" Decía Najenda, lo cual hizo que Lubbock se calmara y guardara silencio, pero Link no podía quitarse la palabras de su mente.

"¿D-de verdad fue un error tan grave? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Esdeath? ¿Q-qué fue lo que le hizo a usted?" Preguntaba Link todavía impactado al enterarse que una de sus acciones afectó fatalmente a otras personas. Najenda se quedo parada en silencio por un corto momento e instintivamente toco su brazo mecánico.

"Eso… no importa, como dije antes, tú eras un niño y no era tu guerra" Decía Najenda mientras volvía a su asiento para seguir con la conversación. Sin embargo Link pudo entender por la reacción de Najenda que Esdeath fue responsable del cambio tan drástico que sufrió la jefa de Night Raid. "Link… Acuérdate que yo también serví al imperio Esdeath" decía Najenda al ver el estado de culpa que sentía Link.

"Yo también serví al imperio y fui conocido como el asesino de 100 hombres Bulat" Decía Bulat para que Link se diera cuenta de que él también había cometido errores.

"Yo era una asesina del imperio, cause la muerte de gente que probablemente era inocente" Admitía Akame esta vez.

"Y Lubbock sirvió conmigo también, mucho de nosotros somos culpables de haber ayudado al imperio" Decía Najenda para calmar la culpa de Link, cosa que funciona cuando todos vieron que se tranquilizo un poco al oír eso.

Smooch

"¡Woah!" Reacciono Link después de que Leone lo besara en la mejilla y lo abrazara por la espalda

"Ves Link, nadie de aquí está enojado contigo, así que no estés triste" Le animaba Leone ya que le gustaba más cuando Link sonreía.

"Solo no vuelvas hacer la misma estupidez" Decía Mine de manera seria, ella sabía sobre la clase de monstruo que era Esdeath, pero como nunca había sido afectada directamente por ella. Por eso no podía estar verdaderamente enojada con Link.

"Todo el mundo comete errores, en especial cuando somos niños" Decía Sheele quien tenía experiencia con cometer errores. A parte de que también quería hacerse amiga de Link, tal vez logren intercambiar consejos para curar los problemas sociales que tenían.

Al oír todo eso, Link se sintió mejor consigo mismo al ver que nadie le guardaba rencor pero entonces vio a Lubbock. "Parece que Lubbock no me ha perdonado" Decía Link al ver la cara de Lubbock, pero no por la razón que él pensaba. La verdadera razón eran celos, Leone seguía abrazando tiernamente a Link cosa que causaba la envidia del asesino.

"Solo pasa del pervertido" Decía Mine que podía leer los pensamientos de Lubbock con tan solo ver su cara.

"Muy bien, volviendo al tema, Link ¿Te gustaría unirte a Night Raid?" Preguntaba Najenda, esperando que la respuesta fuera positiva.

"Tendré que matar gente ¿verdad?" Preguntaba Link, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta

"…Sí, cuando Night Raid recibe un objetivo, nuestro cliente espera que lo eliminemos" Contestaba Najenda explicando la naturaleza de las misiones que recibía Night Raid. "Incluso si no eres tu quien da el golpe final al objetivo, eres igual de responsable de su muerte por ayudar, Sabiendo eso ¿Qué decides Link?"

Cuando Najenda termino de explicar sobre lo implicaba trabajar en Night Raid, un importante recuerdo que pertenecía al héroe del tiempo resonó en la mente de Link

 **(Flashback)**

 _Momentos después del fallido atentado contra el rey de Hyrule, Impa trajo a Link al campo de entrenamiento para lavarle las manchas de sangre que cayeron en el rostro del joven. Un silencio se forma entre los dos mientras Impa lavaba el rostro de Link, mientras tanto el héroe no podía evitar notar las manchas de sangre que Impa llevaba en su arma. Cuando Impa noto eso, paro de lavarle la cara a Link y lo miro directamente a los ojos._

" _En la vida, tendrás que tomar decisiones que tal vez no te gusten…. Y las acciones que tomes al enfrentar las consecuencias serán un reflejo de tipo de persona que eres"_

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

"Si decido… matar gente ¿Cuál será el resultado de eso?" Preguntaba Link al recordar el último consejo que le dio Impa antes de irse.

"Muy buena pregunta" Felicitaba Najenda a Link, al parecer había crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo vio. "No te puedo prometer un gobierno perfecto, pero el objetivo de Night Raid es limpiar la basura que infecta la capital del imperio con el fin de un mejor futuro"

"Pero… El mundo no va a cambiar solo porque asesinen un montón de gente mala" Decía Tatsumi, al dudar de las acciones de Night Raid sobre cambiar al imperio.

"¿Eh? ¿Todavía seguías aquí?" Preguntaba Mine quien se había olvidado de que Tatsumi seguía presente debido a la conmoción que causo saber que el demonio rojo era Link.

"¡Nunca me he ido!" Gritaba enojado Tatsumi al ver que Mine seguía sin tomarlo en cuenta

"Tatsumi tiene un punto, solo porque en un lugar se cause alboroto, eso no significa que otros lugares como su aldea se beneficien de este conflicto" Decía Link mientras calmaba a Tatsumi y no acabara peleando con Mine. Ante el razonamiento de Link, Najenda solo sonrió.

"Ustedes son más que perfectos para Night Raid" Declaraba Najenda llamando la atención de Link y Tatsumi. "Al sur de la capital, se encuentra el ejército revolucionario que se opone al imperio, antes de que se volviera una gran organización, tuvieron que formar un grupo para realizar operaciones encubiertas como es el caso de las misiones de asesinato e inteligencia. Ese grupo somos nosotros, Night Raid. Por el momento nos encargamos de aniquilar a la escoria de la capital pero cuando el ejército revolucionario entre en acción, aprovecharemos el caos para asesinar al primer ministro, la fuente de toda la corrupción"

"¿La fuente de la corrupción?" Decía Link demostrando interés ante la explicación de Najenda

"Cuando eso pase, te aseguro que el destino de este país cambiara para mejor" Le prometía Najenda a Link, quien parecía estar por aceptar. Pero antes de que Link pudiera dar su respuesta Tatsumi se adelanto.

"Asombroso, entonces ustedes son como… ¡Asesinos de la justicia!" Gritaba Tatsumi excitado al oír las palabras de Najenda, sin embargo esto provoco que todos los miembros de Night Raid, con la excepción de Akame, se empezaran a reír. "¿Qué… que están gracioso?" preguntaba Tatsumi pero antes de que Leone le contestara, Link le dio su opinión.

"Tatsumi, toda decisión tiene consecuencias, sin importar con qué tipo de intenciones la hayas tomado" Explicaba Link mientras miraba el brazo de Najenda. "Yo decidí darle compasión a alguien que al parecer no se la merecía, y ahora me entero de que eso fue un error fatal" Decía Link mientras giraba su mirada esta vez a Tatsumi. "Son las acciones que tomes cuando enfrentes las consecuencias las que reflejen la clase de persona que eres" Toda la habitación quedo en silencio al oír el punto de vista que tenia Link.

"De verdad has crecido bastante" Decía Najenda al ver que la inocencia de Link estaba desapareciendo y la experiencia lo estaba convirtiendo en alguien un poco más sabio.

"Estos últimos días me han ayudado a comprender varias cosas" Respondía Link, sabiendo que todavía seguía siendo ingenuo en muchas cosas pero al menos estaba aprendiendo. "Por eso quiero saber lo siguiente, con las muertes que causare ¿Creare una nación diferente que trate a todos de manera justa?" Preguntaba Link mientras miraba a Najenda directamente a los ojos.

"Te doy mi palabra, me asegurare de que tus deseos se hagan realidad a cambio de tus esfuerzos" Decía Najenda sin romper contacto visual con Link

"Entonces acepto unirme a Night Raid" Aceptaba Link, provocando que Najenda sonriera victoriosamente.

"¿Y qué hay de ti Tatsumi? ¿Crees estar preparado para enfrentar las consecuencias asesinar gente?" Decía Najenda usando la lógica de Link para que Tatsumi entendiera mejor a lo que aceptaba.

"¿Recibiré alguna recompensa?" Preguntaba Tatsumi mientras pensaba en la situación de su aldea.

"Si trabajas apropiadamente, serás capaz de ayudar a tu aldea natal" Contestaba Najenda la duda de Tatsumi.

"Entonces lo hare, permítanme unirme a Night Raid" Decía Tatsumi con absoluta determinación

"Entonces está decidido, Bienvenidos a una nueva vida de matanza" Decía Najenda, dándoles la bienvenida a Link y a Tatsumi. "Akame será la responsable de su entrenamiento ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí" Contestaba Link sin miedo pero Tatsumi se asusto un poco al oír eso, en especial porque Akame seguía sin mostrar emociones.

"Si Tatsumi se vuelve una carga, eres libre de matarlo" Ordenaba Najenda en forma de broma pero Tatsumi no lo veía así.

"¿Por qué solo yo?" Preguntaba Tatsumi, acaso pensaban tan poco de él

"Entendido" Respondía Akame con la misma cara sin emoción

" _¿Así de fácil?"_ Preguntaba Tatsumi ante lo rápido que era Akame para contestar

"Felicidades Link, ahora eres uno de nosotros" Decía Leone mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a Link. "Si tienes problemas, me asegurare de ayudarte" Ofrecía Leone mientras frotaba sus mejillas contra las de Link, mientras tanto Tatsumi solo podía mirar algo celoso y pensaba.

" _Pero que diferencia de trato"_

 **(En la mañana del día siguiente)**

Tatsumi: _"Hoy es mi primer día en Night Raid junto con Link, hablando de él, apenas puedo creer que estemos trabajando juntos. Todos los rumores que oí sobre él, indicaban que algún día seriamos enemigos pero terminamos siendo aliados, que raro es el destino. Sin embargo nunca imagine que el demonio rojo, el destructor de la paz, y el rey de la destrucción fuera."_

Link: "¡Muy bien! ¡¿Quién quiere repetir?!"

" _Un fanático de la cocina"_ Pensaba Tatsumi mientras veía como Link cocinaba para todos los miembros de Night Raid, con delantal por cierto y sonreía como no lo había hecho hace tiempo.

"¡Gracias Link!" Decian todos los miembros de Night Raid mientras Link servía una segunda ronda, haciendo que Tatsumi miraba la escena con una gota de sudor.

 **(Salto de tiempo: cocina)**

"Mmh~Mmh" Tarareaba felizmente Link mientras pelaban manzanas

"El demonio rojo pelando manzanas con una sonrisa" Murmuraba Tatsumi mientras continuaba pelando fruta, si no le hubieran contado ayer sobre la verdadera identidad de Link, jamás se lo hubiera creído.

"Akame, no te comas las provisiones por favor" Pedía Link al ver como Akame se comía las uvas en vez de lavarlas, lo que provoco que la asesina le hiciera una cara de puchero.

" _Y se supone que son la mayores amenazas del imperio"_

"Se ve bien en delantal, novatos" Decía Mine mientras entraba con Bulat, Lubbock y Sheele

La provocación de Mine fue efectiva con Tatsumi quien aplasto una manzana del coraje pero Link pensaba que era un cumplido. "¿Uh, Se van a una misión?" Preguntaba Link cuando vio que todos llevaban sus armas.

"Así es, tu y el otro novato se quedan limpiando la base con Akame, mientras nosotros vamos a una misión importante" Decía Mine con la intención de molestar a Tatsumi y a Link.

"Que les vaya bien ¿Quieren algo para cuando lleguen?" Decía Link sin captar la verdadera intención de Mine.

"Grrr… sigh, un batido de frutas por favor" Pedía Mine dándose por vencida con tratar de molestar a Link. " _Al menos puedo burlarme del otro"_ Pensaba Mine antes de retirarse con Lubbock, Bulat, y Sheele.

"¿Por qué siente la necesidad de burlarse de nosotros?" Preguntaba Tatsumi quien si entendía las burlas de Mine, por suerte sentía satisfacción al ver que no lograba molestar a Link.

"Link, Tatsumi, vamos a ir al lago a cazar" Decía Akame mientras se preparaba para salir.

 **(Cambio de ubicación: cascadas entre las montañas)**

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Preguntaba Tatsumi después que Akame lo trajo a él y a Link cerca de una cascada que conectaba con el lago de la montaña.

"Nuestro objetivo es la Tuna Koga" Decía Akame mientras se quitaba la ropa, provocando que Link y Tatsumi desviaran la vista con la cara roja. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntaba Akame, antes de que Tatsumi contestara, ambos vieron que Akame tenía un traje de baño.

" _He estado bastante tiempo con Leone"_ "Nada, son solo cosas nuestras" Respondía Link mientras se preguntaba si la influencia de Leone lo estaba empezando a afectar. Después de que explicara como cazar a la Tuna Koga, Akame salto al lago y empezó a sacar como diez tunas del lago.

"Link ¿Crees poder hacer lo mismo?" Preguntaba Akame poniendo a prueba a Link, el héroe asintió y empezó a desvestirse pero de repente se detuvo, algo parecía evitar que Link se quitara la ropa.

"A-Akame, ¿Puedo utilizar algo para facilitarme la caza?" Preguntaba Link con la esperanza de que Akame aceptara y no tuviera que desvestirse.

"Cualquier cosa que te facilite la caza" Decía Akame, no sabía porque Link no quería quitarse la ropa pero era una oportunidad de ver que otra sorpresa tenia. En ese momento Link saco su máscara Zora para poder nadar.

"Ugh…. WHAAAAAA" Gritaba Link mientras una luz lo transformaba, al principio Akame y Tatsumi pensaron que sería la misma criatura que uso contra Night Raid pero cuando la luz iba muriendo revelo ser Zora-Link. **"Muy bien, ahora estoy listo"**

"Wow, ¿Otra Transformación?" Preguntaba Tatsumi sorprendido al ver la nueva forma de Link, no parecía tan fuerte como el anterior pero parecía más ágil.

" **Así es, en esta forma soy Zora Link, el campeón de los mares"** Respondía Link con un toque de la actitud de Mikau, mientras saltaba al lago y sacaba la misma cantidad de tuna Koga que Akame. **"¡Es tu turno Tatsumi, muéstrale a Akame que también puedes!"** Animaba Link, lo cual motivo a Tatsumi en hacer la prueba.

"¡Déjenmelo a mí!" Gritaba Tatsumi mientras se preparaba para mostrar lo que tenia

 **(Salto de tiempo: Base de Night Raid)**

"Entonces ¿Tatsumi al final solo consiguió dos?" Preguntaba Leone mientras trataba de no reírse de Tatsumi, quien parecía estar a punto de llorar.

"Es un buen comienzo" Felicitaba Najenda viendo que era la primera vez de Tatsumi

"Pero ¿no fuiste motivado por una leyenda e incluso gritaste -déjenmelo a mi?" Preguntaba Leone que estaba a punto de reírse pero una mirada de Link que pedía que no lo hiciera la detuvo, ya era bastante la vergüenza que sentía Tatsumi.

"Dejando eso a un lado, Leone, dime sobre las misiones que recibimos" Pedía Najenda, en ese momento Leone saco tres retratos de sus nuevos objetivos, uno ellos hizo que Link perdiera el color y lo mirara en shock al reconocer su rostro. "¿Qué sucede Link?" Preguntaba Najenda al ver el rostro de Link.

"Y-yo conozco a ese tipo" Respondía Link llamando la atención de todos

 **(Falshback: 2 años antes)**

 _Antes de que Link llegara a la capital, un hombre le había rogado para que salvara a una mujer, de la cual se había enamorado, de un hombre llamado Bach. Al parecer sus padres la vendieron para pagar una deuda, al principio Bach era amable con ella y trataba de hacerla feliz, sin embargo cuando estaba en su punto más feliz, fue ahí donde Bach mostro sus verdaderos colores. La había vendido con un asqueroso noble que le gustaba torturar jovencitas._

 _Sintiendo asco ante eso, Link fue al catillo del noble donde encontró a la joven atada en lo que parecía ser una cámara de tortura. Usando sus flechas de fuego empezó a provocar un incendio al castillo, lo cual obligo al noble corrupto y a Bach, que estaba a punto de realizar otro contrato a salir del castillo donde estuvieron a la merced de Link. El héroe golpeo brutalmente al noble y estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con Bach pero este empezó a suplicar._

" _Perdóname, antes fui un esclavo y cuando por fin pude escapar de mis crueles dueños, no tenía nada" Decía Bach de rodillas y con lagrimas en los ojos mientras revelaba su marca como esclavo. "Estaba desesperado, y recurrir al mercado negro para sobrevivir"_

" _¿Cómo se que no volverás a hacer los mismo?" Preguntaba Link mientras se debatía en dejar libre a Bach o dejarlo sufrir a manos de la gente que quería retribución contra él._

" _Desapareceré por completo, Bach el traficante de esclavos murió en el incendio" Sugería Bach mientras volvía a suplicar. "Por favor, te juro que cambiare, solo dame una oportunidad"_

 **(Fin del flashback)**

"F-fui un estúpido" Decía Link al recordaba como dejo ir a Bach mientras entregaba al noble corrupto ante la gente que quería retribución. " _¿Cuántos errores más puedo cometer?"_ Pensaba Link mientras apretaba sus puños debido a la vergüenza que tenia. Pero entonces Leone tomo una de sus manos.

"¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijiste sobre las decisiones y como enfrentar las consecuencias? Creo que es hora de que demuestres la clase de hombre que eres" decía Leone mientras miraba a Link a los ojos.

"Tienes razón, Jefa ¡Por favor déjeme encárgame de Bach!" Pedía Link determinado a corregir su error.

"Ten cuidado, y de paso mata a los clientes de esa escoria, Basura como ellos no es necesaria en la nueva nación" Decía Najenda, a pesar de que esto iba a ser una experiencia marga para Link, era necesario para que madurara como asesino.

"Entonces yo me encargare de Ogre" Decía Tatsumi llamando la atención de todos

"¿Estás seguro Tatsumi?" Preguntaba Najenda, no dudaba la habilidad de Tatsumi pero había algo que debía saber. "¿De verdad crees matar a alguien al que no le tienes rencor?"

"No puedo perdonar a las personas que abusan de su poder y piensen que están por encima de las consecuencias" Decía Tatsumi mientras recordaba la actitud de los saldados en la mansión de Aria.

"Muy bien Tatsumi, tú te encargaras de Ogre, Link se encargara de matar a Bach, y tu Leone te encargaras de Gamal" Ordenaba Najenda, en ese momento desvió la mirada a Akame. "Akame, debido a que tu cara esta en los postes de se busca, no podrá acercarte a Bach pero al menos servirás de apoyo a Link si las cosas se complican"

"Entendido" Decía Akame lista para su nueva misión.

 **(Plaza comercial de la Capital)**

Link se paso la tarde vigilando a Bach mientras era acompañado por tres chicas que parecían ser de la misma edad que el héroe, las tres parecían ser de una villa muy podre y las tuvieron que vender para pagar los impuestos del imperio. A los ojos de la gente normal, Bach parecía alguien amable y atento, no solo las trataba con respeto pero también les compro ropa nueva. Pero Link sabía la clase de rata que era, y el verdadero rostro de Bach se revelaría en el restaurante según la fuente que recibió Night Raid.

"Ese bastardo no ha cambiado" Decía Link en la cima de un edificio mientras se preparaba para entrar al restaurante para emboscar a Bach y a sus clientes. "Les ofrece a sus víctimas la máxima felicidad para luego revelarles la horrible verdad y toma placer al ver como se rompen en la desesperación"

"Link ¿Crees poder hacer esto solo?" Preguntaba Akame, incluso si Link parecía estar seguro de tomar el trabajo, todavía carecía de sed de sangre. A pesar de que su espíritu estaba listo para pelear, parecía que no estaba listo para matar. "¿Estás listo para completar la misión?"

"Ya tome mi decisión, hoy es día en que Bach muere" Decía Link, incluso si no tenia sed de sangre, sus ojos no mostraban vacilación en su declaración. Al ver lo decidido que estaba Link, Akame decidió quedarse en su puesto para vigilar si Link tenía problemas. En ese momento Link saco una máscara diferente a las que había usado anteriormente.

"¿Otra transformación?" Preguntaba Akame al ver que Link sacaba una nueva máscara pero este negó con la cabeza.

"Esta mascara tiene un efecto diferente" Decía Link mientras se ponía la máscara, en ese momento desapareció de la vista de Akame, la asesina empezó a girar su cabeza de lado al otro para ver donde estaba el héroe. "Akame sigo aquí" Decía Link para que lo pudieran notar, cuando Akame escucho su voz en el mismo lugar de donde estaba, tuvo que concentrarse para ver que Link seguía ahí con la máscara puesta. "Esta es la máscara de la piedra, me permite que mi presencia pase desapercibida" Decía Link sorprendiendo a Akame, después de el héroe se dirigió al restaurante donde completaría su primer trabajo.

"Buena suerte Link" Deseaba Akame, ella no sabía si era posible para Link matar sin sed de sangre pero tal vez su determinación podría compensar eso.

 **(Restaurante)**

"No sean tímidas coman" Pedía Bach mientras invitaba a las chicas cuyo nombres eran Air, Fal y Luna a comer un platillo lujoso.

"¡Oh esto es muy bueno!" Decía Fal, una chica rubia de pelo corto y abrigo naranja, mientras comía de manera rápida.

"Eso es de mala educación Fal" Decía Luna, una chica de pelo azul oscuro y un abrigo con gorro de orejas de conejo de color azul, mientras comía educada la comida.

"Parece que todos se la están pasando bien" Decía Bach con una sonrisa

"Así es, Muchas gracias por todo" Agradecía Air, una chica de pelo largo rosa con abrigo y sombrero del mismo color, ella le agradecía con una genuina y rubor en la cara, todo parecía tan perfecto.

"Bien, entonces cambiemos al plato principal" Decía Bach sonriendo siniestramente, en ese momento un montón de hombres con trajes negros y lentes de sol aparecieron. A señal de Bach, tres de los hombres retuvieron por los brazos a Luna, Air y Fal para que no intentaran escapar, provocando miedo y preocupación en las tres chicas.

"¿Q-que pasa aquí?" Preguntaba Air con miedo marcado en su rostro

"Perdón por esto pero mis clientes son unos –entusiastas- de la capital que al parecer no están satisfechos con chicas normales, ellos parecen tomar placer en quebrar mujeres del campo después de haber visto su cara más alegre" Decía Bach mientras presentaba a sus tres clientes.

"Ah los ojos de esa niña, amo lamer jovencitas como ellas" Decía uno de los clientes mientras jadeaba, el cual era una persona con sobrepeso y calvo, este tenía su mirada en Luna, quien no parecía parar de temblar.

"Esa jovencita sería una buena compañera para mi preciosa mascota" Decía otro de los clientes el cual parecía tener una nariz de payazo y un corte medieval japonés, mientras le presentaba a su perro a Air. "En su época de apareamiento, y creo que sería muy feliz contigo" decía el cliente con una asquerosa sonrisa, provocando que Air empezara a llorar de miedo.

"Ah, Esa chica tan energética, nada me da más placer que cortar jovencitas como esa pieza por pieza" Decía por ultimo otro cliente, que parecía que su peinado formaba dos cuernos saliendo de su cabeza, este sostenía un chuchillo mientras miraba a Fal, cuyo rostro mostraba ira y trataba de liberarse desesperadamente.

"¡Bastardo! ¡¿Por qué haces algo tan terrible?!" Gritaba Fal mientras trataba de liberarse

"Porque me da dinero, y siempre hay sustitutos para ratas de campo, después de todos" Decía Bach con la misma sonrisa que tenía desde que revelo su verdadera naturaleza.

"Cabrón, ¡Déjame ir!" decía lográndose zafar del agarre de su capto para luego lanzarle una patada en la cara, por desgracia esta no le hizo ningún daño. "¿Q-que?" Preguntaba asustada Fal al ver que su patada fallo en lastimar a su captor el cual empezó a burlarse y se preparo para golpearla.

"Ja, los golpes de una… ¡UGGGGH!" El captor fue interrumpido en medio de su ataque debido a que algo causo que su cuerpo fuera atrapado en un bloque de hielo.

"Pero ¿Qué diablos…?" era todo lo que Bach pudo decir antes de que su cuerpo fuera también congelado junto con el de sus tres clientes.

"¡¿Q-que está pasando aquí?!"

"¡No se queden parados ahí ayúdenme!"

"¡¿Quién es el responsable de esto?!"

Gritaban los clientes Bach mientras trataban de quebrar el hielo que aprisionaban sus cuerpos, pero ni siquiera con ayuda de los guardias podían liberarse. Cuando vio que había impedido que sus objetivos escaparan, Link decidió presentarse mientras todavía usaba la máscara de la piedra.

"Se me encargo la cabeza de Bach y la de sus clientes, a todos los demás le daré una elección, dejen libres a esa chicas y pueden salir de aquí con su vida, o pueden quedarse y enfrentarse a la consecuencias" Decía Link mientras que todos los hombres trajeados intentaban localizarlo, sin darse cuenta de que el héroe estaba en medio de la habitación.

"Ja, Trabajamos para los noble más ricos de la capital y fuimos entrenados en el puño imperial, no le tenemos miedo a las consecuencias" Se burlaba uno de los captores de las jóvenes mientras seguía tratando de localizar a Link.

"Así que esa es su elección, lo entiendo" Decía Link mientras los demás hombres en traje se preparaban para pelear, paso un segundo y el héroe decidió hablar de nuevo. "Tal vez… no me explique claramente…"

"¡Basta de tonterías!" Gritaba uno de los captores mientras sacaba un cuchillo y empezaba a rozar el cuello de Luna para sacar a Link de su escondite. "¡Muéstrate ahora o cortare a esta perr-AARGHHH!" Gritaba el captor después de haber sido apuñalado por la espalda lo cual provoco su muerte en poco tiempo.

"Como quieran" Decía Link, en ese momento empezó a apuñalar, cortar y decapitar a cualquier hombre que defendiera a Bach y a sus clientes, incluso el perro que traía uno de ellos, no importa donde atacara el héroe nadie lo podía localizar y el pánico empezó a invadir a algunos de los hombres trajeados.

"¡F-fantasmas!"

"¡Espíritus malignos!"

Decían alguno de los hombres trajeados antes de que empezaran a huir del restaurante solo para que Link les disparara flechas de fuego, las cuales, quemaron a los hombres hasta la muerte. Viendo que todos los hombres que trabajaban para los clientes de Bach estaban muertes, Link se acerco a ellos para matarlos de una vez pero de repente otro salió de sorpresa y ataco a Link.

CRUUUSH

Fue el sonido que hizo suelo después de que Link esquivara, enfrente del héroe estaba un sujeto de al menos dos metros de piel morena y pelo plateado casi rapado y usando también un traje negro. "Oh mira lo que me hiciste hacer, provocaste que arruinara el suelo de este hermoso restaurante" Decía el hombre con falsa preocupación mientras sonreía de manera burlona a Link.

"Así que puedes verme" Decía Link decidiéndose quitar la máscara de la piedra al ver que no engañaba a su oponente.

"Al principio no podía, pero gracias al olor de la sangre que tienes encima, se me hizo fácil localizarte, mi nombre es Urien maestro del puño imperial" Explicaba Urien mientras señalaba a Link quien se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto de sangre. "Déjame adivinar vienes de parte de ese grupo llamado Night Raid"

"Así es, mi misión es castigar a Bach y a todos los que lo han ayudado hacer sus crímenes" Contestaba Link mientras preparaba su escudo espejo y su espada dorada.

"Ja ¡¿De verdad crees que un pequeño mocoso tiene derecho de juzgarnos?! ¿A mí? ¡¿Al gran Urien?!" Se burlaba Urien mientras se preparaba para lanzar su siguiente golpe.

"Así es" Decía Link mientras preparaba su escudo para bloquear el golpe.

"Ja, ¡Urien es un maestro del puño imperial, mocoso! ¡El romperá tu escudo como si fuera papel!" Gritaba el cliente gordo de Bach, todavía atrapado en el hielo. "¡Urien enséñale a ese mocoso modales pero no lo mates! ¡Lo quiero vivo para que vea como torturamos a esas jovencitas en frente de él!"

"Como desee" Decía Urien mientras lanzaba su golpe especial, en ese momento Link uso su escudo para bloquearlo. "¡Mi puño atravesara tu estu…!"-CRACK – "¡G-GYAAAAARGH!" gritaba Urien cuando todo su brazo se rompió al hacer contacto con el escudo espejo.

"¿U-Urien?" Preguntaba lleno de miedo el cliente gordo de Bach al ver como Urien fue quien termino seriamente herido.

"Ni siquiera el rey de la maldad pudo hacerle un daño a este escudo, alguien tan débil como tú no era un peligro desde el principio" Decía Link mientras se preparaba para matar a Urien.

"¡¿C-como te atreves a decirme débil?!" Preguntaba Urien enojado mientras trataba de golpear a Link con el otro brazo pero el héroe lo evadió mientras lograba cortárselo. "¡ARRRRGH! ¡Mi brazo!" Gritaba mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. "¿Q-quien eres tú?"

"…Creo que aquí se me conoce… como el Demonio rojo" Decía Link asustando a todos los que seguían vivos en el restaurante, en especial a Bach quien ya conocía al héroe hace tiempo. El miedo se apodero de Urien y en un ataque de pánico decidió huir para proteger su vida.

"¡Aléjate de mi demonio!" gritaba Urien mientras ignoraba su dolor y empezaba a correr hacia la salida, sin embargo Link ya le había dado la elección antes y el la desaprovecho. "¡AAAARGHH!" Gritaba Urien después de que Link le disparara una flecha de fuego, poniéndole fin a su vida.

"Es hora de cumplir mi encargo" Decía Link mientras preparaba su espada dorada para matar a Bach y a sus clientes.

"¿N-no sabes que soy amigo del primer ministro? ¡Fácilmente puedo-ARRRRGH!" Gritaba el cliente gordo Mientras Link apuñalaba su cuello hasta que muriera.

"¡E-espera, te daré dinero, mujeres solo-ARRRGH!" Fueron las últimas palabras del cliente con la nariz de payaso antes de que Link lo decapitara.

"¡Juro que cambiare, voy-URRRGH!" El cliente con el pelo de cuerno fue interrumpido cuando Link apuñalo su estomago.

"Ya lo había oído antes" Decía Link mientras miraba a Bach quien empezaba a llorar al ver como el rostro del héroe estaba decidido en terminar su vida de una vez por todas.

"P-perdón, p-por favor n-no me mates" Rogaba Bach pero su plegaria cayó en oídos sordos, a Link se le había acabado su piedad desde hace unos días. De un solo swing de su espada, la cabeza de Bach fue separada de su cuello, dándole fin al traficante de esclavos. Cumpliendo con su objetivo, Link volteo a ver a las tres chicas que se encontraban totalmente asustadas, cuando vieron que el héroe se empezó a acercar empezaron a gritar de miedo.

Link se paro al ver la reacción que tenían las chicas, con un vistazo a su alrededor pudo entender el porqué. El restaurante estaba lleno de cadáveres y Link estaba empapado de sangre, su apariencia era la de un asesino en vez de la de un héroe. Sin embargo eso no iba a impedir que las ayudara a superar sus miedos, sacando su ocarina empezó a tocar la canción de curación. Causo el efecto deseado tanto Air como sus amigas dejaron de temblar de miedo y empezaban a tranquilizarse. "¿Se encuentran bien?" Preguntaba Link con una cara que reflejaba genuina preocupación.

"G-gracias ¡Muchísimas gracias!" Agradecía Air entre lágrimas junto con sus amigas a Link, de verdad pasaron un terrible susto.

 **(Cambio de ubicación: cementerio de la capital)**

Link y Akame llevaron a las tres chicas a un cementerio donde se encontrarían con la persona que encomendó la misión a Night Raid, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por una mujer de edad avanzada quien sonreía al ver que las jovencitas se encontraban bien. "Me alegro que se encuentren bien" decía la ancianita llamando la atención de Air y sus amigas.

"Gracias pero, si no es mucha molestia ¿Nos podría decir quién es usted?" Preguntaba Air al no conocer a la mujer enfrente de ella, lo cual llamo la atención de Link. En ese momento la cara de la mujer se entristeció.

"Mi nombre es Crystal, hace mucho tiempo serví a ese demonio llamado Bach con la esperanza de que me devolviera a mi hija, le entregue las almas de muchas mujeres y lo único que recibí fue el cadáver de mi hija" Contestaba Crystal mientras sus ojos se humedecían al recordar su tragedia.

"Bach, está muerto ahora" Decía Link, tratando de consolar a Crystal, cosa que funciono pero se entristeció de nuevo al ver el aspecto del héroe.

"Lamento haberte puesto esa carga joven" Decía Crystal quien al ver a Link manchado de sangre supo que fue él quien hizo el trabajo.

"Esa fue mi decisión, no se preocupe" Contestaba Link, el pudo haberse negado o dejárselo a Akame pero no. Link decidió corregir sus errores pasados el mismo.

"Le agradecemos lo que ha hecho por nosotras pero no podemos pagarle" Decía Luna, ellas venían de una aldea pobre y por eso habían sido vendidas a Bach.

"No se preocupen, hice esto como forma de enmendar mis errores, si lo desean pueden venir conmigo" Sugería Crystal a Air y sus amigas. "Les aseguro que las tratare como si fueran mi propia familia" Prometía Crystal, después de un momento Air y sus amigas aceptaron la oferta pero no se fueron sin antes agradecerle a Link por lo que hizo.

"Gracias de nuevo, por salvarnos y sentimos mucho habernos asustado cuando intentabas verificar si estábamos bien" Se disculpaba Air, en especial porque Link también parecía alterado por la decisión que tomo.

"N-no importa, entiendo que lo que hice fue aterrador" Respondía Link, tan solo recordar lo que tuvo que hacer era suficiente para que sus manos empezaran a temblar. Desde que llego a la capital, todo parecía poner a prueba su valor o estado de cordura, todo era tan frustrante. _"Pero no puedo dar marcha atrás"_ Pensaba Link, mientras recordaba su objetivo, cambiar el destino de la nación y darle un mejor futuro.

" _Link"_ Akame veía como la misión lo afecto mentalmente, Link podía ser fuerte pero tal vez no era buena idea de que fuera un asesino. Se veía alterado y Akame no sabía cómo ayudar a que se sintiera mejor. _"¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo?"_ Se preguntaba Akame pero antes de que hiciera algo, Luna le dio un abrazo a Link, sorprendiéndolo completamente.

"N-no deberías hacer, mis ropas están manchadas de sangre" Decía Link un poco sonrojado por la acción de Luna, pero esta levanto su rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

"E-es solo que parecía estar muy triste, y-y q-quería animarlo de alguna forma" Decía Luna con rubor en la cara y un poco manchada de sangre. Sus amigas al oír lo que dijo Luna sonrieron y abrazaron también al héroe.

"¿Qué tal? Tienes tres hermosas chicas abrazándote ahora ¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntaba Fal dándole a Link una picara sonrisa parecida a la de Leone. Después de calmarse un poco Link sonrió y los malos recuerdos que tenía parecían esfumarse.

"Bastante mejor, muchísimas gracias" Contestaba Link con una genuina sonrisa, haciendo que todas las personas presentes sonrieran también. Las chicas se despidieron y partieron caminos con Crystal, en ese momento Akame miro a Link y después de pensarlo un segundo También lo abrazo. "¿A-Akame?"

"Cuando terminaste tu misión parecías bastante alterado pero cuando te abrazaron parecías estar mejor… ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?" Preguntaba Akame quien también quería ayudar a Link.

"Akame… Muchas gracias" Agradecía Link al darse cuenta de la intenciones de Akame. Durante su tiempo con ella no logro sacar una conversación significativa, por eso, ese pequeño gesto significo mucho para Link. _"Ella puede parecer distante, pero creo que en el fondo Akame se preocupa por sus amigos"_

 **(Base de Night Raid)**

Todos los miembros de Night Raid se encontraban reunidos para recibir a Link y Tatsumi y felicitarlos por cumplir con su primer trabajo exitosamente. "Buen trabajo en asesinar sus objetivos, Excelente trabajo" Felicitaba Najenda, haciendo que el ego de Tatsumi incrementaba.

"¿Qué dicen Mine? Nada mal para un novato ¿Verdad?" Decía Tatsumi, quien se la quería que Mine se disculpara por burlarse de él. "Cumplí con la misión, entregue mi reporte y lo hice sin recibir ningún rasguño"

"Hmp… suerte de novato" Respondía Mine, ganándose una mirada enojada de Tatsumi

"Y-yo creo que es increíble Tatsumi" Decía Link para que no se iniciara una pelea entre Tatsumi y Mine

" _Sigh…_ Gracias Link" Suspiraba Tatsumi, como siempre el único que terminaba apreciándolo era Link.

"Bueno… Tengo que admitir que es algo increíble" Admitía Mine sorprendiendo a Tatsumi y a Link, tal vez ya estaba aceptando las habilidades del chico de campo. "Pero palidece totalmente a vencer un grupo lleno de practicantes del puño imperial" Decía Mine, revelando sus verdaderas intenciones, bajarle los humos a Tatsumi comparando sus logros contra los de Link.

"Oh, es verdad, incluso yo me sorprendí cuando escuche sobre eso" Decía Bulat mientras le daba una palmada a Link en la espalda. "Eres increíblemente fuerte Link"

"¿Oh? No, simplemente tenía algo que me dio mucha ventaja…" Decía Link mientras se rascaba la cabeza al ser felicitado de nuevo.

"Un verdadero asesino usa cualquier cosa para cumplir su objetivo, mereces cada alabanza por cumplir tu misión" Felicitaba esta vez Najenda.

"Felicidades Link" Felicitaba esta vez Sheele

"Bueno, debo admitir que fue un buen trabajo" Aceptaba Lubbock

"Un aplauso para Link" Pedía Leone, lo que hizo que todos, incluso Akame, empezaran a aplaudir por el logro de Link mientras tanto Tatsumi se deprimió una vez más porque lo dejaban en las sombras.

" _Bueno, que importa_ " Pensaba Tatsumi mientras se unía a la ronda de aplausos a Link, sin importar que el chico de campo jamás pudiera llegar a estar enojado con el héroe.

"G-gracias" Decía Link con el rostro rojo al ser el centro de atención de nuevo, pero entonces a Leone se le ocurrió atrevido.

"Oye, con lo manchado que están tus ropas es difícil saber si no tienes alguna herida" Decía Leone con una sonrisa un poco lujuriosa., sin embargo eso hizo que Akame se preocupara al ver que era difícil saber si Link estaba ileso o no. "Akame, ayúdame a quitarle la ropa a Link"

"¿Eh?" Preguntaba Link confundido

"Enterado" Decía Akame mientras se dirigía rápidamente a Link a quitarle la ropa a Link

"¡No, esperen-Agh!" Gritaba Link mientras Leone y Akame lograban quitarle su túnica, sin embargo lo que vieron todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron en qué estado estaba el héroe. A pesar de no tener heridas frescas, las batallas contra Majoras, Ganon y otros monstruos le habían dejado cicatrices en el cuerpo, ya sean por cortes de espadas, quemadoras o cortes de garras.

"L-Link ¿Qué o quién te hizo eso?" Preguntaba Najenda sin querer imaginar quien pudo dañar a alguien tan fuerte como Link. Link aprovecho que Leone estuviera en shock para poder agarrar su túnica.

"E-estado viajando desde que tenía 9, es obvio que tuve un comienzo duro" Decía Link mientras se ponía de nuevo su túnica. "C-como sea estoy cansado, los veo mañana, m-me voy a dormir" Decía Link mientras subía a la habitación, dejando a todos los miembros de Night Raid en silencio.

"Denle un tiempo para que se calme" Decía Najenda rompiendo el silencio mientras llamaba la atención de Night Raid. "Tal parece que sus heridas era un tema el que no quería hablar, estoy segura de que se le pasara para mañana" Decía Najenda mientras deba por terminada la reunión.

"Link" murmuraba Akame al recordar las heridas y la reacción de Link, Tal vez necesitaba hablar con Link para poder ayudarlo.

 **(Cambio de ubicación: Casa de Crystal)**

Crystal se encontraba fuera de su casa después de mostrarles las habitaciones a Air y sus amigas para que se fueran a dormir, en eso una misteriosa figura se encontró con ella. "¿Cómo le va Crystal?" Preguntaba la misteriosa figura.

"Muy bien mi señor, le agradezco por el dinero que me dio y la oportunidad de iniciar una familia" Agradecía Crystal a la misteriosa figura.

"Es lo menos que pude hacer por agradecerle de impedir una tragedia" Decía el hombre, quien parecía ser un hombre alto y pelo largo, con ropas de sacerdote y lo que parecía ser una especie de coronilla con una cruz en el centro. Este hombre es el líder de un grupo religioso llamado el camino de la paz. "¿El asesino que cumplió el mandado era igual a como lo describí?"

"Así es, a pesar de su profesión parecía ser un jovencito muy educado y amable, Air y sus amigas lo describían como un verdadero héroe" Contestaba Crystal con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo, entonces mi visión no se equivocaba" Decía el líder religioso mientras se retiraba de la casa de Crystal. _"Desde su llegada, varias tragedia que invadían mis visiones lograron evitarse"_

" _Link tu sostienes el futuro de esta nación en tus manos, buena suerte Héroe del Tiempo"_

 **Continuara…**


	5. Uno de nosotros

**La leyenda de Night Raid: El heroico asesino**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni Akame ga kill, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **Muy buenos días a todos, me da mucho gusto que esta historia empiece a tener seguidores, les agradezco tanto el apoyo.**

 **Si les gusta esta historia no se olviden de comentar y mandar sugerencias que me ayuden a hacer mejor escritor.**

 **Que disfruten este nuevo capitulo**

 **Uno de nosotros**

Link se encontraba en su habitación, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras se encontraba acostado en su cama. _"Tal vez, no debí reaccionar así"_ Pensaba Link mientras recordaba como decidió huir en vez de explicar la razón de sus cicatrices, esa no era la actitud de alguien que portaba la Trifuerza del valor. _"Pero si empiezo a contar mi historia y ellos no me creen, eso significaría que…"_ Pensaba Link mientras temía que sus temores fueran reales.

Que estaba en otro mundo

Después de más de cuatro años de búsqueda, seguía sin encontrar alguien que conocía el reino de Hyrule. A cada aldea que visitaba, a cada persona que preguntaba, siempre recibía la misma respuesta.

 _No sé de qué me estás hablando_

" _¿Sera lo mismo aquí? ¿De verdad estaré en un mundo diferente?"_ Se preguntaba Link mientras sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo mientras evitaba pensar lo que más le angustiaba. _"¿De verdad no podre volver a verlos?"_

Toc, Toc

"¿Q-quién es?" Preguntaba Link mientras se secaba los ojos para recibir a su visitante, su hermano blue siempre le decía que los héroes no debían llorar.

"Soy Akame" Contestaba Akame, a los pocos segundo Link abrió su puerta para que la asesina pudiera entrar a su habitación. "¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntaba Akame al recordar la reacción de Link cuando vieron sus cicatrices.

"Sí, siento mucho haber reaccionado de esa manera, es solo que el tema de mis cicatrices es un poco…" Intentaba hablar Link pero no sabía cómo describir el porqué no le gustaba hablar de ese tema.

"Todos tenemos secretos y está bien mantener algunos para ti mismo, incluso de tus amigos pero…" Decía Akame, sin estar segura si debía continuar.

"¿Pero?" Preguntaba Link curioso de lo que quería hablar Akame

"Link, tu parecías que deseabas hablar sobre el tema" Contestaba Akame, no sabía lo que impedía a Link hablar sobre sus cicatrices pero estaba segura de que era algo que deseaba hacer. "Tu mirada indicaba que era algo que querías sacarte del pecho" Akame tenía razón, Link quería contar su historia pero su miedo ante la verdad era demasiado grande.

"E-es verdad que quiero contar lo que me paso pero… es demasiado complicado, tengo miedo de que no me crean y además…" Trataba de explicar Link pero Akame lo interrumpió cuando agarro delicadamente la mano de Link.

"Sin importar que, creeremos cada palabra que nos digas" Prometía Akame firmemente ante Link

"A-Akame… ¿Por qué estas tan interesada en ayudarme?" Preguntaba Link, recordando que su primer encuentro no fue de lo más agradable y la puso en peligro a ella y a sus amigos.

"Porque ahora eres uno de nosotros y no quiero que nada te pase" Decía Akame mientas bajaba la mirada al suelo. "Link, este es un trabajo muy peligroso y si hay algo que afecte tu rendimiento durante las misiones podría costarte la vida" De repente levanto su mirada para ver directamente a los ojos a Link. "He visto a muchos camaradas morir enfrente de mis ojos, yo no quiero que tú seas uno de ellos" Link podía ver en los ojos de Akame la misma tristeza que sufrió Zelda cuando su reino se hundió en el caos durante siete años. Todos los amigos que se perdieron, todas las vidas que se arruinaron, afectaron enormemente a la princesa y podía ver que Akame sufría lo mismo al ver a tantos de sus amigos morir.

"Akame… muy bien, lo hare mañana, cuando todos estemos reunidos… es una larga historia que no me gusta repetir" Prometía Link, haciendo que Akame sonriera y se despidiera del héroe, pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta para decirle una última cosa.

"Link, sin importar cual sea tu historia… Night Raid es tu familia ahora y te ayudaremos con lo que sea" Se despedía Akame antes de cerrar la puerta de Link. El héroe miro la puerta durante un tiempo y dejando salir un suspiro volvió a la cama.

"Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás" Murmuraba Link mientras se preparaba mentalmente para enfrentar sus peores miedos.

 **(A Día siguiente)**

Todos los miembros de Night Raid se encontraban desayunando en silencio pero Link podía sentir la mirada de todos mientras, al parecer el tema de sus cicatrices tenía a todos muy interesados. Después de desayunar todos se dirigieron a la sala principal del cuartel, Link estaba un poco nervioso por lo que resultara de contar sobre su pasado pero Akame tenía razón, el debía sacarse del pecho la ansiedad que sentía, sabría de una vez por todas si alguno de ellos conocía Hyrule.

"Antes de comenzar, Link, quiero que sepas que todo lo que nos cuentes aquí va a salir de esta habitación. Nos apoyamos y ayudamos mutuamente en Night Raid" Decía Najenda con una sonrisa que mostraba apoyo, cuando Link volteo a ver a los demás pudo notar que todo compartían el sentimiento, incluso Lubbock y Mine.

"De verdad agradezco la palabras jefa, la razón por la que no quería contar mi pasado, no era por falta de confianza sino porque era muy complicado y tenía miedo de que no me creyeran" Decía Link mientras sacaba su ocarina del tiempo. "Por eso hare algo más que simplemente contar, con esta ocarina les puedo mostrar todas mis memorias" Decía Link dejando sorprendidos a todo los miembros de Night Raid. "Todo parecerá muy confuso al principio pero les aseguro que cuando termine la canción de la memoria, todas sus dudas serán contestadas" Decía Link, después de eso empezó a tocar la canción de la memoria haciendo que todos los que escuchaban la melodía vieran las memorias de Link.

Todos miembros de Night Raid parecieron ser transportados a un bosque lleno de niños, entre ellos vieron a Link usando la vestimenta Kokiri como todos los demás. " _Oooh, luce tan adorable"_ Pensaba Leone cuando vio a Link juagando con Sariá, también supieron que la vida no fue fácil al principio para el héroe, en especial con gente como Mido molestándolo por no tener una hada.

" _Incluso en un lugar tan hermoso, nunca faltan cretinos molestando a los que son diferentes"_ Pensaba Mine al ver la actitud tan desagradable de Mido y otros Kokiris hacia Link.

La imagen salto cuando Link conoció a su hada Navi, la cual le advirtió sobre la condición del árbol Deku. Los miembros de Night Raid vieron como Link derroto a la reina Gohma, al parecer era valiente desde muy pequeño pero se entristecieron cuando supieron que el árbol Deku estaba destinado a morir, provocando la tristeza del héroe. _"Entonces Link sabe sobre el dolor de perder a alguien cercano"_ Pensaba Akame con tristeza al ver como Link lloraba por la muerte del árbol Deku.

Night Raid presencio como Link burlo a los guardia y su primer encuentro con la princesa Zelda, y entonces vieron al hombre que serian fuente de mucho dolor y problemas para el héroe, Ganondorf. _"No necesito ningún poder para saber que ese tipo es malvado"_ Pensaba Mine y otros miembros de Night Raid, es decir ¿Cómo diablos uno puede confiar en alguien con un rostro así?

Vieron como Link conoció a Epona y al bebe dragón que Sheele consideraba adorable, y como enfrento al rey Dodongo para salvar al pueblo Goron, ganándose así la hermandad con el jefe Darunia. _"¡Nada es más varonil que un juramento de hermandad entre hombres!"_ Pensaba Bulat con una sonrisa mientras veía como Link festejaba su victoria con el pueblo Goron.

Vieron cuando conoció a Malón y a la gente del rancho Lon-Lon, como se gano la amistad de aquellos, presenciaron como ayudo a rescatar a la princesa Ruto y como Link se gano su amor sin que este se esterara. _"Ni siquiera sabe que es matrimonio, ¿Cómo es posible que tenga tanta suerte con las mujeres?"_ Se preguntaba celoso Lubbock, al parecer Link era un Casanova natural desde pequeño.

Después de eso todos vieron su primer encuentro contra Ganondorf, a pesar de lo fuerte que se volvió Link durante su aventura, el no fue rival para el rey Gerudo quien disfrutaba torturar al pequeño héroe para horror y furia del los miembros de Night Raid.

Leone: " _¡Bastardo!"_

Mine: _"¡Es solo un niño, maldito enfermo!"_

Akame: _"E-eliminar"_

" _L-Link"_ Eran los pensamiento de Sheele mientras trataba de no llorar cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de Link en el suelo, no parecía moverse o siquiera respirar para el horror de sus amigos.

Lubbock: _"¿D-de verdad lo mato?"_

" _Pero entonces ¿Cómo…?"_ Se preguntaba Tatsumi hasta que vio como un hada rosada resucito a Link, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta cómo fue que el héroe sabía como podía ayudar a Sayo. _"Él había muerto anteriormente"_ Pensó Tatsumi con algo de tristeza y con enojo contra Ganondorf. Todos vieron su determinación para continuar a pesar del trauma que sufrió, todo por el bien de sus amigos y de Zelda. Fue ahí donde vieron la espada maestra, Akame podía sentir su poder a través de los recuerdos de Link.

Bulat: _"Es espada es…."_

Akame: _"Poderosa"_

LO siguiente que vieron fue a un Link crecido, el sabio de la luz le había explicado sobre las consecuencias de haber tomado la espada maestra sin estar todavía listo, cosa que entristeció un poco a los demás. _"Es como una Teigu, debido a que Link todavía no era compatible a la espada maestra, su castigo fue perder 7 años de su vida"_ Pensaba Najenda pero luego se pregunto como lo había conocido como niño si había crecido.

En ese momento conocieron a Sheik, una persona que le dijo sobre los sabios restantes y sus ubicaciones así como lo que pasaría si regresaba la espada maestra a su pedestal. Cuando Link salió del templo del tiempo todos pudieron ver los daños que causo Ganondorf a Hyrule durante los siete años de ausencia del héroe, lo que fue una vez un hermoso reino ahora era una zona de muerte junto con las criaturas que una vez perturbaron a Tatsumi.

Cuando libero a Ingo de la influencia de Ganondorf, Link pudo recuperar a Epona y viajar donde estaba el sabio del bosque. Su regreso a casa no fue algo feliz, el bosque estaba lleno de monstruos y los amigables Skullkids se tornaron violentos contra Link debido a que era un adulto. Pero incluso con todo eso vieron que Link logro liberar a Sariá y salvar el bosque, sin embargo se entristecieron cuando se enteraron que Link ya no podía volver al bosque porque se había enterado de que era un Hyliano y no un Kokiri.

Otra tragedia que tuvo que soportar Link fue tener que enfrentar a su amigo dragón cuando este fue usado para resucitar a Volvagia. " ¡ _Soy yo Link,_ _tienes que recordarme!_ " Gritaba Link entre lágrimas pero era inútil, Volvagia era quien estaba al mando. Lleno de dolor Link utilizo el martillo megatón para quebrar la protección de Volvagia y con la espada maestra lo decapito, matando a lo que fue un antiguo amigo.

Akame: _"Y aun así continua con su misión, su espíritu es más fuerte de lo que pensé"_

Tatsumi: _"Forzar a Link a matar a uno de sus amigos, maldito seas Ganondorf"_

Leone: _"Espero que esta historia acabe con la espada maestra encajada en la cabeza de ese bastardo"_

El templo del agua fue una prueba de inteligencia y paciencia para Link pero sin importar lo complejo que parecía el héroe pudo resolver los acertijos del templo. _"Debo admitir que tiene cerebro"_ Pensaba Mine al ver como Link se hacía paso a través del templo del agua, pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando logro derrotar a su propio reflejo con el uso de su ingenio combinado con sus armas y habilidades. Con la maligna ameba derrotada, Link pudo liberar a Ruto, quien se disculpo al no poder casarse con el debido a sus deberes como sabía.

Vieron el valor de Link cuando se enfrento a DeadHands dos veces, una para reclamar el lente de la verdad y la otra para obtener las botas voladoras. Cuando derroto a Bongo-Bongo logro liberar a Impa quien lo felicito al ver como había crecido Link como héroe.

También vieron lo que era capaz el escudo espejo cuando derroto a Twinrova absorbiendo su magia y usarla en su contra, liberando así a Nabooru. _"¡Es un niño de nueve años! ¡¿Cómo diablos consigue el amor de tantas mujeres?!"_ Preguntaba Lubbock al ver que Nabooru había mostrado interés en Link después de que la libero del control mental de Koume y Kotake.

La imagen cambio de vuelta en el templo del tiempo donde Sheik revelo que era la princesa Zelda sorprendiendo a los miembros de Night Raid. La reunión fue corta debido a Ganondorf quien capturo a Zelda y reto a Link a un combate final en su castillo y con la ayuda de los otros sabios, el héroe pudo hacerse camino a donde el rey Gerudo lo estaba esperando. Todos los miembros de Night Raid se enteraron sobre la Trifuerza y que Link poseía uno de los fragmentos.

Tatsumi: _"Así que Link posee el fragmento del valor"_

Bulat: _"Con lo que ha enfrentado, no me extraña que dicho fragmento lo eligiera"_

La felicidad de los miembros de Night raid era obvia cuando vieron como Link supero a Ganondorf en su segundo encuentro. " _Ja, no tan poderoso cuando tu oponente es un adulto ¿Verdad?"_ Se burlaba Leone cuando vio a Ganondorf en el suelo, pero luego vieron como el castillo se empezaba a derrumbar y como Link junto con Zelda lograron apenas escapar. La batalla pareció haber sido ganada hasta que Ganondorf surgió dentro de los escombros.

Mine: _"¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo diablos sobrevivió a eso?!_

Najenda: _"E-es poderoso"_

Lubbock: _"No solo sobrevivió eso, tampoco parece haber recibido ninguna herida"_

Las cosas empeoraron cuando Ganondorf se transformo en Ganon la representación de la maldad y el odio logrando desarmar a Link de la espada maestra. Usando la espada Biggoron Link logro debilitar a Ganon y logro recuperar la espada maestra para encestar el golpe final.

Leone: _"¡SÍ! Puntos extras por clavarle la espada en la cabeza"_

Los miembros de Night raid vieron con tristeza como la princesa Zelda mando a Link al pasado, no solo como una forma de evitar que Ganondorf acezara a la tierra sagrada sino para que Link pudiera recuperar los siete años que perdió y vivir una vida pacífica. _"Ella parecía muy triste de hacerlo, tal vez ella estaba…"_ Pensaba Sheele cuando vio lo triste que estaba Zelda al enviar a Link al pasado, ella parecía que estaba enamorada de Link.

Vieron como Link volvió al pasado pero también vieron cuando Navi se despidió de Link, y como su cuerpo empezaba a perder luz mientras lo hacía. _"Eso no puede ser bueno"_ Decía Akame al ver a Navi, era como si estuviera desapareciendo. La escena cambio mientras mostraba a Link reuniendo a Darunia y a la familia real Zora para dar evidencias contra Ganondorf, dando como resultado el exilio a la dimensión del crepúsculo.

Vieron a Link practicar junto con Impa, divertirse con Zelda en el palacio y aprender del mundo exterior con el rey de Hyrule. Sin embargo también vieron como Link extrañaba a Navi, dando como resultado su aventura en Termina. Todos vieron lo poderoso que era el Skullkid con la máscara de Majoras, no solo fue capaz de transformar a Link en un Deku sino que también era capaz de controlar la luna para que se estrellara contra Termina.

" _Así que de ahí vienen esas mascaras"_ Decía Najenda cuando vio como Link reunía las diferentes mascaras de Termina, y como era capaz de transformarse en un Zora y en un Goron. Todo los miembros de Night Raid sonreían al ver como Link ayudaba a la gente de Termina con sus problemas y como sacaba a otras personas de un estado de depresión.

Bulat: _"Supongo que un héroe debe de ayudar a cualquier persona en problemas"_

Mine: _"Ser capaz de ignorar esa fea Luna, debo admitir que de verdad es valiente"_

Sheele: " _Su apariencia como Deku es adorable"_

Después de reunir a los cuatro gigantes vieron la pelea entre Link y Majoras, a pesar que la entidad maligna era un novato al pelear, el héroe no era capaz de matarlo sin importar cuanto lo golpeara. Como último recurso utilizo la máscara de la fiera deidad dejando a todos impresionados con el aumento de poder que tenia la máscara.

Leone: _"Esa no es como las otras"_

Akame: _"Ese poder y esa aura se sienten oscuras"_

Najenda: "¿ _Qué diablos es esa máscara?"_

Con Majoras destruido y con la luna devuelta a su lugar Link regreso con el Skullkid, quien ahora estaba libre de la influencia de la máscara, a Hyrule con una actitud más alegre. Todos vieron como Link regreso al bosque perdido y su triste despedida con los demás Kokiris, dejando el bosque Kokiri esta vez para siempre.

La escena cambio a la gran guerra por la Trifuerza donde Link conoció a sus sucesores, uno de la línea de tiempo que había abandonado y el otro era un descendiente suyo, quienes también mostraban un gran talento al momento de pelear. Vieron las diferentes técnicas que aprendió durante la guerra y la victoria de las fuerzas del bien.

Najenda: _"Hay algo raro en todo esto, estos recuerdos muestran a un Link mucho más maduro y seguro de sí mismo, sin embargo, Link ha mostrado ser menos seguro de su habilidades y un poco más ingenuo"_

Tatsumi: _"Que extraño, en ningún momento he visto que Link fuera acompañado por otras personas… Entonces ¿Quiénes son los hermanos que tanto busca?"_

La escena cambio de nuevo esta vez con Link en un templo diferente donde fue informado que Ganondorf escapo de su exilio y está en busca de los oráculos Din y Nayru. Fue ahí donde recibió la ubicación de la espada Four sword, y ahí fue donde Night Raid presencio la creación de red Link y sus hermanos. _"En-entonces los hermanos de Link son…"_ Era los pensamientos de Tatsumi cuando vio como el héroe del tiempo se dividió en cuatro personas.

Todos vieron como el héroe del tiempo decidió acompañar a red Link debido a su actitud un poco insegura y tímida, sirviendo así como una clase de mentor para el inseguro héroe. _"Guau, para ser un héroe, es algo cobarde"_ Pensaba Mine, al ver como red Link tenía miedo de muchas cosas, como dormir solo o de los ReDeads y también lloraba en ocasiones, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo aprendió a defenderse por sí mismo y a tener más seguridad en sus habilidades.

Bulat: _"De un niño asustado a un valiente héroe"_

Leone:" _Ooh, Link era incluso más adorable antes"_

Akame: _"Su relación con el héroe del tiempo era igual a la que yo tenía con…"_

Todos vieron como el héroe del tiempo y red Link rescataba a Nayru mientras que sus otros hermanos a Din, solo para recibir noticias de que Twinrova había secuestrado a Zelda para sacrificarla a Ganondorf. Con el poder de los cuatro héroes pudieron derrotar a Twinrova y a un fortalecido Ganon, recatando de esa manera a Zelda y a todo Hyrule.

Todos vieron al héroe del tiempo en el pedestal donde encontró la Four Sword y a pesar de que sabía lo que debía hacer, esto significaba despedirse para siempre de sus hermanos. _"Yo estoy feliz con el tiempo que he pasado contigo"_ Decía red Link tratando de consolar al héroe del tiempo. " _He aprendido sobre el valor y de cómo defenderme por mi mismo gracias a ti"_ Continuaba Red Link mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor. _"He llegado a amar este mundo y a todas sus personas que lo habitan y es por eso que debes restablecer el sello del pedestal"_ Decía Red Link mientras se separaba de su hermano y lo miraba a los ojos. _"Somos parte de ti jamás te abandonaremos"_ Terminaba Red Link mientras que sus otros hermanos daban el ultimo empujón que necesitaba el héroe del tiempo para devolver la espada al pedestal. Sin embargo, esto dio a un resultado diferente al que Red Link pensaba, en vez de solo desaparecer, el se encontraba en un lugar diferente a Hyrule, el estaba en otro universo diferente.

" _¿D-donde estoy?"_

La canción había terminado y todos los miembros de Night Raid habían vuelto a la base, todos vieron como el Link que ellos conocían guardaba de nuevo su ocarina. "Bueno, esa es la historia de quién, como obtuve mis heridas y sobre mis habilidades" Decía Link mientras todos los miembros de Night Raid procesaban lo que habían visto, formando así un silencio incomodo en la habitación.

"Entonces… ¿Eres una especie de clon del Link original?" Pregunta Lubbock, lo que provoco que Leone le golpeara el hombre por imprudente. "¡OUCH!"

"No, está bien, es lógico que piense así" Decía Link mientras trataba de mostrar que no estaba ofendido por el comentario de Lubbock. "Soy consciente de que la razón de mi existencia se debe a la magia de mi espada"

"Y ¿Estás bien con eso?" Preguntaba esta vez Mine quien pensaba que era algo muy triste

"Nací sabiendo que no era el Link original pero fui feliz con el tiempo que viví con mis hermanos y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ahora soy mi propia persona" Respondía Link al recodar que a pesar de que la Four Sword regreso al pedestal, él todavía seguía existiendo.

"Creo que tienes razón" Decía esta vez Bulat, tal vez no sabía sobre la Four Sword pero al menos sabia que fue de vuelta al pedestal y que Link seguía con ellos, sin mencionar que ya tenía experiencias propias.

"Entonces, ¿Me creen verdad?" Preguntaba Link un poco nervioso por la respuesta, debido a que de eso despejaría la duda que ha estado plagando su mente después de tanto tiempo.

"Yo si te creo, Link" Contestaba Tatsumi, junto con todos los miembros de Night Raid quienes sonrían y afirmaban los mismo. Link estaba feliz, tal vez ellos sabían la respuesta a la que él quería saber.

"Entonces, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cómo puedo llegar a Hyrule?" Pregunto Link con algo de esperanza en los ojos pero cuando vio que todos guardaban silencio la fue perdiendo poco a poco. "Y-ya veo no saben"

"Así que esa era la razón por la que no querías hablar sobre tu pasado" Murmuraba Najenda llamando la atención del héroe. "Link, yo conozco todos los mapas que muestran todos los países y reinos que forman esta tierra" Explicaba Najenda mientras veía a los ojos a Link, quien ya parecía saber lo que le iban a decir. "Y lamento decirte esto… Aquí no existe Hyrule, Termina o ningún otro lugar que has visitado con tus hermanos"

"Entonces eso significa que…" Decía Link mientras aceptaba la cruel verdad

"Así es, no es posible que encuentres a tus hermanos… Lo siento" Se disculpaba Najenda mientras todos veían como Link hundía la mirada al suelo. Sintiendo que debía animar a su amigo. Tatsumi decidió dar su opinión.

"P-pero eso no significa que todo está perdido, recuerdas Termina, era un universo alterno pero había una entrada que lo conectaba con Hyrule, tal vez…" Intentaba Tatsumi animar a Link pero los Bulat intervino.

"No creo que dicha entrada exista" Decía Bulat tratando de evitar que Tatsumi le diera falsas esperanzas a Link.

"¡Tu no lo sabes! Tal vez exista algo que…" Trataba de expresarse Tatsumi pero los demás miembros de Night Raid lo interrumpieron.

"El primer emperador es prueba de eso" Decía esta vez Akame, ella no quería arruinarle la esperanza a Link pero creer en falsas ilusiones solo crea una debilidad que los enemigos podían explotar. "Su sueño era crear un imperio prospero y duradero, para ello exploro hasta los rincones más escondidos del mundo para crear las Teigu"

"No solo eso, sino que también reunión a las mentes más grandes de cada área para lograr su meta" Terminaba de explicar Najenda mientras sacaba un libro y se lo mostraba a Link. "Este libro contiene cada mapa de esta tierra, es cierto que no contiene toda la información que posee el imperio, pero yo no apostaría que encontraras algo sobre un portal a otro mundo"

"Y-ya veo" Contestaba Link aun con la cabeza abajo, esa imagen era demasiado triste para los demás miembros de Night Raid pero de repente el héroe levanto la vista con una sonrisa en la cara. "¡Bueno supongo que no se puede hacer nada al respecto! ¡Jajaja!" Decía Link manteniendo su sonrisa pero todos sabían lo falsa y forzada que era en realidad.

"Link…" Leone quería habalr pero Link la interrumpió

"N-no importa, de verdad, ya me había hecho a la idea hace tiempo, solo que…" Trataba de hablar Link pero sentía un nudo en la garganta, agarrando un segundo aire se dirigió con Najenda. "J-jefa, sé que es mucho pedir pero me gustaría…"

"Link, ahora mismo no hay misiones, eres libre de tomar el tiempo que necesites afuera" Decía Najenda, sabiendo perfectamente lo que necesitaba Link.

"Y-ya veo gracias" Decía Link mientras salía de la base a tomar aire libre y tratar de componerse, Tatsumi vio lo triste que estaba su amigo y quiso ir tras él pero Bulat se lo impidió.

"¿P-por qué?" Preguntaba Tatsumi confundido al ver que Bulat no lo dejaba ir a consolar a Link

"¿Qué le vas a decir Tatsumi? ¿Qué todo va estar bien?" Preguntaba Bulat sabiendo que Tatsumi no tenía la experiencia de consolar a alguien en la situación de Link.

"Tatsumi, Link acaba de enterarse que no va a volver a ver a sus hermanos, la razón por la que se armo de valor para explorar este mundo a pesar de que tenía mucho miedo" Decía Najenda recordando las memorias de Link.

"Pero entonces ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?" Preguntaba Tatsumi, frustrado de saber que no podía animar a Link a pesar de lo mucho que le debe.

"Esperar a que se desahogue, y que logre adaptarse a la idea de que nunca volverá a ver a sus hermanos" Decía Akame con tristeza al recordar cierto momento en que se tuvo que separar de alguien muy especial para ella. Entendiendo que por el momento no podía hacer algo, Tatsumi decidió quedarse callado y esperar que Link lograra superar su tristeza.

" _Link"_ Pensaba Sheele mientras miraba la puerta de donde salió Link.

 **(Salto de tiempo: rio cerca de la base)**

" _V-vamos, ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas estar afuera?"_ Se preguntaba Link viendo que ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que salió de la base pero él seguía sin componerse mientras que todavía sentía el nudo en la garganta y sus ojos seguían humedeciéndose. " _Ya te habías dado cuenta hace mucho pero simplemente…"_

"Link" Una voz llamo la atención de Link, cuando volteo vio que era Sheele quien tenía una cara de preocupación y tristeza.

"Ah, Sheele" Decía Link mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentado para mirar a Sheele, secándose los ojos y respirando profundamente, recibió a su compañera de equipo. "Perdón, supongo que me tarde tanto tiempo que te mandaron a buscarme, diles que voy en…"

"Link, nadie me mando a buscarte, la jefa te dio todo el tiempo que necesitaras para desahogarte" Decía Sheele preocupada al ver como Link seguía enfrascando sus sentimientos. "S-solo quería saber cómo seguías y si necesitaba algo para…"

"Y-yo estoy bien, ya tenía la idea de que no volvería… a Hyrule, es solo que…" Link fue interrumpido cuando Sheele lo abrazo para poder consolarlo. Ella podía ver que estaba conteniendo sus emociones, que intentaba mantenerse fuerte para no preocupar a nadie pero lo que el necesitaba era expresarse y dejar salir su dolor.

"En esto momentos, no estás protegiendo a alguien o tratando de cumplir una misión" Decía Sheele mientras recordaba que en sus recuerdos su hermano blue le decía que las personas depositaban su confianza en ellos y por eso debía mantenerse firme ante cualquier cosa. "Juro que lo mantendré en secreto, así que está bien que llores lo mucho que lo necesites"

"E-es solo que… ¡es solo que no lo quería aceptar!" Decía Link mientras empezaba a llorar al aceptar la dolorosa verdad. "Y-yo solo quería ver-verlos una vez más pero ahora sé que es imposible" Decía Link mientras de su ojos salían las lagrimas que contuvo durante sus 4 años de soledad pero eso era lo que necesitaba, en vez de contener sus sentimientos los pudo expresar libremente gracia al empujón que le dio Sheele.

 _ **(Mientras tanto, en otro lugar un poco distanciado de donde estaba Link y Sheele)**_

" _¿Debería salir? Es decir, Sheele parece estar haciendo un buen trabajo pero…"_ Pensaba Tatsumi al ver la escena que compartían Sheele y Link pero una voz lo saco de su línea de pensamiento.

"Vaya parece que se me adelanto" murmuraba Leone sorprendiendo a Tatsumi, al que pronto silencio con su mano. "Tranquilo, puede que no lo parezca pero Sheele es la más dulce entre nosotros" Decía Leone mientras se llevaba a Tatsumi de vuelta a la base.

"¿Estás segura en dejarlo así?" Preguntaba Tatsumi quien todavía deseaba ayudar al Link

"Link solo necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera y supongo tener a una dulce chicha como Sheele ayuda bastante" Contestaba Leone pero todavía veía a Tatsumi un poco inseguro. "No te preocupes, te aseguro que Link volverá a la base con su sonrisa habitual" Decía Leone mientras regresaba a la base con Tatsumi.

 **(Salto de tiempo: Base de Night Raid)**

Link había regresado a la base junto con Sheele, y fue recibido por todos los demás miembros de Night Raid. "¿Cómo te sientes Link?" preguntaba Najenda pero al ver la cara de Link supo la respuesta.

"Bastante mejor, l-lamento mucho haber preocupado a todos" Se disculpaba Link con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca de su cabeza, cosa que fastidio bastante a Mine.

"Grrr… Deja de ser tan formal todo el tiempo, llega a ser irritante" Se quejaba Mine, estaba bien tener modales pero Link lo llevaba al extremo de tal manera que l consideraba molesto.

"P-perdón" Se volvía a disculpar Link como si fuera un reflejo, cosa que provoco que Mine suspirara de la irritación.

"Y ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Link?" Preguntaba Tatsumi todavía preocupado de que Link había perdido su objetivo en la vida.

"Durante mi viaje, he visto mucha gente sufrir a manos de esclavistas o soldados imperiales, a pesar de mi ayuda, no he podido cambiar mucho la situación" Decía Link mientras se ganaba la atención de todos los miembros de Night Raid. "Ahora tengo la oportunidad de cambiar eso, lo que voy hacer a partir de hoy es dar todo mi apoyo a Night Raid"

"Me alegra oír eso" Decía Najenda con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Link había salido de su depresión y estaba decidido a ayudar a Night Raid.

"Espero que estés consiente que muchas personas dejaran de considerarte un héroe" Advertía Mine recordando la fama que tenían Link como héroe, no solo en Hyrule sino también entre algunas personas que conocían la leyenda del demonio rojo.

"Me gusta mucho ser un héroe" Decía Link mirando el símbolo de la Trifuerza en su mano derecha, lo que representaba que era el héroe elegido para proteger a Hyrule. "Pero si eso impide que logre formar un futuro mejor para los demás, entonces no importa dejar de serlo" Declaraba Link ganándose un aplauso de parte de Bulat.

"Tus palabras y tus ojos reflejan tu increíble convicción Link, serás de gran ayuda para Night Raid" Decía Bulat con una sonrisa mientras le daba a Link el pulgar arriba.

"Bueno ya que hemos dejado ese tema a un lado, quisiera hablar ahora sobre tu arsenal Link" Decía Najenda, llamando la atención de Link. "Primero me gustaría saber si aun puedes usar la máscara de la fiera deidad" Decía Najenda mientras recordaba el poder que le otorgo a Link en su combate con Majoras y en la gran guerra.

"Todavía tengo la máscara pero no creo poder usarla sin perder el control" Respondía Link recordando la sensación que sentía durante la guerra y cuando llego a este mundo. "La máscara es afectada por los sentimientos de las personas que intenta proteger y en esto momentos…"

"Sufren de desesperación e ira" Terminaba la idea Najenda al recordar lo violento que se ponía Link cuando se ponía la máscara durante la gran guerra a pesar de usar su magia para tranquilizarse.

"Cuando llegue aquí, sentí como la máscara enloquecía de furia" Terminaba de explicar Link la razón de porque no usaba la máscara de la fiera deidad.

"¿Qué me dices de las pociones que usas?" Decía Najenda al recordar que Link usaba pociones para curar sus heridas, si las podían producir serian de mucha ayuda.

"Puedo hacer una sopa elixir **(Wind Waker)** y puedo reproducir la receta para la lecheChatoue Romani pero ambas me toman tiempo en hacerlas" Contestaba Link de manera sincera.

"Ya veo, seria genial que pudieras hacer algunas para nosotros" Contestaba Najenda al ver el poder curativo que tenían tanto la sopa como la leche Romani.

"Tendré listas tantas como me sean posible" Contestaba Link con determinación.

"Contamos contigo Link" Decía Najenda, en ese momento se dirigió a todo los demás miembros de Night Raid. "Bueno, como último aviso, Link y Tatsumi su entrenamiento continuara con Mine"

"¡¿EEEEH?!" Gritaron Mine y Tatsumi al mismo tiempo mientras que Link acepto con la cabeza la orden de Najenda.

Tatsumi: "¡Oh, no!" No hay forma que trabaje con esta ingrata"

Mine: "¡Ese estúpido solo va estorbarme!"

" **¿Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna objeción?"** Preguntaba Najenda con una aterradora mirada mientras producía ruidos mecánicos con su mano robótica, lo que puso en su lugar a Tatsumi y a Mine quienes se asustaron tanto que solo pudieron negar con la cabeza. "Eso pensé, bueno con eso doy por terminada la sesión" Decía Najenda, pero antes de que Link se retirara, la líder toco su hombro para llamar su atención. "Link una última cosa"

"¿Qué pasa jefa?" Preguntaba Link curioso por lo que necesitaba Najenda

"Solo quería agradecerte por confiar en nosotros, se que nunca podríamos reemplazar a tus hermanos pero ten por seguro que tendrás todo nuestro apoyo en estos momentos tan difíciles" Decía Najenda con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Más que un grupo de asesinos somos una familia que se mantiene unida" 

"No sabe lo feliz que me hace eso, lo tendré siempre presente jefa" Decía Link con una sonrisa mientras se despedía de Najenda.

 **(Salto de Tiempo: Habitación de Link)**

Ya era de noche, Link había vuelto a su habitación para dormir y recuperar energía para mañana. _"Hoy si que fue un día agotador"_ Decía Link mientras soltaba un suspiro, no solo tuvo que revivir todas sus memorias pasadas sino que también tuvo que afrontar la triste verdad de que nunca volvería a ver a sus hermanos. _"Pero no me quedare simplemente lamentándome toda mi vida"_ "¡Night Raid es mi nueva Familia y la protegeré con todas mis fuerzas!" Decía Link en voz alta para inspirarse y saber que ya no estaba solo.

"Me alegra que pienses así Link" Decía Akame con una sonrisa mientras estaba sentada en la cama de Link.

"Bueno, ustedes me habían aceptado incluso antes de revelar mi pasado, es obvio que piense de esta manera sobre ustedes" Explicaba Link mientras se dirigía a su cama para dormir, esto dejo muy feliz a Akame y se acostó también en la misma cama que el héroe.

"Buenas noches Link" Decía Akame mientras se preparaba para dormir

"Buenas noches Akame" Decía esta vez Link mientras se acostaba para poder dormir, pero entonces algo le pareció extraño. _"Espera un minuto…"_ Pensaba Link mientras trataba de comprender la situación en la que se encontraba. "¡¿Akame qué haces en mi cama?!" decía Link de manera exaltada ante la extraña situación.

"Sé que no puedo sustituir a tu hermano pero hare lo mejor que pueda para hacerte sentir como parte de nuestra familia" decía Akame acostada en la cama mientras sus ojos brillaban con determinación.

"Y estas en mi cama ¿Por qué…?" Preguntaba Link sin comprender enteramente la situación.

"Tu hermano dormía contigo para que no tuvieras miedo durante las noches ¿Verdad?" Respondía Akame mientras recordaba como Link se asustaba durante las noches en el bosque cuando apenas había sido creado. "Yo hare lo mismo para que logres acostumbrarte a nuestra base"

"P-pero eso e-era porque me daba miedo…. Y además tu…" Link trataba de explicar la razón de porque era mala idea pero cuando vio rostro triste de Akame se quedo mudo.

"¿Acaso… no estás a gusto conmigo?" Preguntaba Akame sin motivos ocultos, ella legítimamente quería que Link se sintiera aceptado como parte de Night Raid y pensó que la mejor forma de hacerlo era imitando algunas acciones de su hermano mayor pero el héroe parecía incomodo con ella.

"B-bueno… es que… _sigh…_ No, simplemente me sorprendiste, es todo _"_ Decía Link, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras volvía a acostarse de nuevo en su cama. Akame parecía tener buenas intenciones y no le vio ningún daño en dormir con ella, después de todo nada malo puede salir de esta situación ¿Verdad? "Akame, gracias por pensar tanto en mi"

"Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti, si hubiera sabido la razón por la que no querías decirnos tu pasado, no lo hubiera pedido" Decía Akame mientras recordaba lo triste que se puso Link cuando supo que ya no podía volver a Hyrule, sin embargo sintió como una mano empezaba a acariciar su cabeza.

"Es algo que debía superar en algún momento, te agradezco que me hayas dado el empujón necesario para hacerlo" Agradecía Link mientras seguía acariciando a Akame, lo cual provoco que la asesina se sonrojara un poco. "¿P-pasa algo?" Preguntaba Link después de que Akame se volteara del otro lado de la cama.

"N-no es nada" Decía Akame tratando de tranquilizarse por la repentina acción de Link, después de eso los dos intentaron dormir pero ambos estaban muy nervioso para conciliar el sueño.

"A-Akame, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?" Preguntaba Link para romper el incomodo silencio y para saber qué era lo que pensaba Akame de él.

"Supongo porque me recuerdas un poco a mi hermana pequeña" Contestaba Akame ganándose la curiosidad de Link.

"¿T-tienes una hermana?" Preguntaba Link mientras se volteaba a donde estaba Akame, sin embargo ella seguía sin verlo y tampoco le contestaba. "P-perdón, sino quieres hablarme sobre…" Decía Link viendo que Akame parecía incomoda con el tema pero la asesina lo interrumpió.

"No, está bien, tu confiaste tu pasado a nosotros y es justo que haga lo mismo" Decía Akame mientras recordaba a su hermana y los momentos que pasaron juntos. "Mi hermana se llama Kurome y tu relación con tu hermano mayor me recordó bastante a la que teníamos nosotras" Contaba Akame mientras Link ponía atención. "Kurome y yo fuimos vendidas por nuestros padres al imperio cuando éramos muy pequeñas, fuimos forzadas a entrar a un bosque lleno de bestias peligrosas junto con otros 100 niños con un solo propósito: Sobrevivir"

"¡¿Es enserio?!" Preguntaba Link con evidente enojo en su cara mientras cambiaba su posición de acostado a sentado en la cama, nunca pensó que Akame tuviera un pasado tan duro.

"En este lugar, es mucho más común de lo que piensas" Decía Akame recordando que el reino de Hyrule era más pacifico que el imperio antes de la traición de Ganondorf. "Después de que pasamos la prueba, fuimos asignados a grupos diferentes debido a que no querían que dos hermanas estuvieran en el mismo equipo" Seguía Akame narrado la historia mientras recordaba cómo fue separada de Kurome. "Yo me convertí en un miembro de Elite seven; un grupo imperial de asesinos, nuestras misiones siempre terminaban en éxito pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, sentía que algo estaba mal con el imperio" Link escuchaba cada detalle con atención, no solo eso también podía notar escuchar cierto remordimiento en la voz Akame mientras recordaba su pasado. "Mis sospechas resultaron ser ciertas, fue en ese momento donde conocía a la Jefa debido a que era uno de mis objetivos, ella me convenció de unirme a ejercito revolucionario" Terminaba de contar Akame su pasado, dejando a Link con una pregunta en su mente.

"¿Qué paso con Kurome?" Preguntaba Link con cierto remordimiento porque sabía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

"Trate de convencerla de que se uniera a nosotros pero ella se negó… Ante sus ojos ahora soy un enemigo, y como cualquier otro, ella me quiere muerta" Respondía Akame con algo de tristeza en su voz, haciendo que Link se acostara en la cama pero esta vez abrazándola de la cintura mientras que la asesina seguía mirando por el lado contrario. "¿L-Link?"

"A-Akame, gracias por confiar en mi" Decía Link un poco rojo por lo que estaba haciendo pero el quería consolarla un poco y pensó que un abrazo sería lo más apropiado. _"Cada vez que Leone me abraza así me siento feliz, tal vez sea lo mismo para Akame"_ Pensaba Link inocentemente.

"D-de nada" Decía Akame con una sonrisa mientras también estaba un poco roja de la cara pero se sentía feliz de que Link se sintiera ajusto con ella. Paso un rato pero ambos lograron conciliar el sueño, este momento llegaría se especial para los dos en el futuro, pero por el momento debían preparase para los retos que le esperaría mañana.

 **Continuara…**


End file.
